An Unlikely hero Emergency,and Ladder 49 Croosover Stories Se Book 1
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the First book in my Emergency,and Ladder 49 Crossover Stories Series. It about firefighter Jack Morrison who becomes an unlikely hero. July 2016 CampNano Novel. This story takes place in Baltimore City,Maryland.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know that Squad 51 is normally in Los Angeles County,California,but for the purpose of this story Squad 51 will be referred to as Squad 33. Squad 33 works with truck 49 and engine company 33. This story takes place in Baltimore City,Maryland. I don't own Emergency,or it's characters,and I dont own Ladder 49,or it's characters. All I own is the ideas that I made up for writing this story.

Chapter 1: Structure Fire

One fine day in the city of Baltimore there is a five year old girl named Gabby playing outside. She goes outside to play because both of her parents are arguing in the house,and she doesn't like to hear her parents arguing.

Her father Andy gets mad at her mother Annie,and he walks outside. He goes to the driveway,and he opens up the car doors. He gets into his car,and he closes the car doors behind him. He turns on the engine of his car,and he starts to back out of the driveway.

He doesn't look behind him,and he doesn't see his five year old daughter riding her bike on the sidewalk. He backs right into his daughters bike,and she falls to the ground with the bike on top of her. Gabby's father doesn't realize what he had just done to his daughter. He parks his car in front of the house,and he turns off the engine of his car.

He gets out of the car,and completely ignoring his daughter he walks right past her. He walks up to the front of the house,and he puts gasoline all around the front,and back end of the house.

He then goes into his house,and stabs his wife to death. He pours gasoline all over her dead body,and he lights a match. He walks out the front door,and he lights a second match. He drives away from the scene ignoring what he has done to both his wife,and his child. Engine company 33 is called to the scene.

Gabby looks up,and she struggles to move away from the house just as it starts to explode. The intercom goes off at Fire Station 33.

Baltimore Dispatcher Zach exclaims into the intercom,"Engine company 33,Ladder truck 49,and Squad 33 Structure fire at 1213 W. King Street Cross Street West Avenue. Timeout 9:30."

Captain Mike Kennedy responds back to the Baltimore Dispatcher,"Engine company 33 10-4,over,and out."

Mike Kennedy has his team of firefighters Jack Morrison,and Dennis get their turnout gear on. He has them get into engine 33 with him.

He has his two paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto get their turnout gear on,and he has them get into Squad 33. The second team of firefighters get into truck 49. Engine company 33 heads to the scene of the fire. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being rescued by Johnny,and Roy

A few minutes later Engine 33,Truck 49,and Squad 33 arrive at the scene of the house fire. Mike Kennedy gets out of the fire truck,and he has his firefighters get the hoses out,and he has them connect the hoses to the fire hydrant. The truck 49 guys start to put out the fire.

Mike exclaims to firefighter Jack Morrison,"I need you to see if there are any survivors. Take John,and Roy with you."

Jack responds back to Captain Kennedy,"ok,Captain I can do that."

"Ok,keep in radio contact with me."

"Ok,I will."

Johnny,and Roy get out of Squad 33,and they get out the equipment that they will need. Jack,John,and Roy walk around to the front of the house,and they walk into the house. They do not find any survivors in the house.

They walk back out of the house. Jack sees me laying on the front sidewalk. He walks over to my side,and he kneels down beside me. He talks to Johnny,and Roy.

Jack exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"We've got a survivor over here."

John,and Roy respond back to him,"How bad is she?"

"She's pinned underneath a bike with her back pinned against the sidewalk."

"Get the bike off of her,but do not move her we are on our way over to help."

"Ok."

Jack removes the bike from on top of me. Johnny,and Roy walk over to my side,and they start examining me immediately.

Jack exclaims to Mike,"I found a survivor she's being looked at by the paramedics now."

Mike responds back to Jack,"ok step aside,and let them do their work."

"Ok."

Jack steps aside,and he lets Johnny,and Roy do their work. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes."

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"We'd better call the hospital this child isn't looking so good."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Right I'll call the hospital can you talk to the child,and keep her calm?"

"Yea,i can do that."

"Ok."

Roy gets out the bio phone,and he calls into Baltimore City hospital. While Roy is on the phone Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I am a paramedic my name is Johnny,and this is my partner Roy Desoto we are here to help you."

I respond back to Johnny,"ok,and my name is Gabby."

"How old are you Gabby?"

"I'm five years old."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was riding my bike,and my dad was backing out of the driveway. He didn't see me in time,and he ran into my bike. I fell off of my bike,and as I fell my bike landed on top of me."

"Ok,are you in any kind of pain,and can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My back hurts,and I can't feel my legs."

"Can you move at all?"

"No,I can't."

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

"Yes,and it hurts to breath. I'm also having pain in my lower abdomen."

"Ok,well lay still,and I will help you."

"Ok."

"Don't be scared now."

"Ok."

Roy talks to Dr. Brackett over at Baltimore City Hospital.

Roy exclaims, to Dr. Brackett,"Baltimore City hospital this is Squad 33 calling in come in."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"this is Baltimore City hospital go ahead Squad 33."

"We have a five year old female here she was hit by a car,and her bike landed on top of her. She's complaining of back pain and she says that she can't feel her legs. She can't move at all,and she's having trouble breathing. She says it hurts for her to breath,and she's complaining of lower abdominal pain as well."

"What are her vital signs Squad 33?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 120/45,pulse rate 20,respirations are slow,and shallow at 13."

"Immobilize her head,and neck,place her on a backboard,and start an IV on her D5W with lactated ringers. Plus Squad 33 place her on oxygen 20 liters per minute. Give her five milligrams MS IV, and transport immediately."

"10-4 Doc."

Johnny immobilizes my head,and my neck. He places me on a backboard,and he starts an IV D5W with lactated ringers. He puts me on 20 liters per minute of oxygen,and he gives me five milligrams MS IV. He gets me ready to be transported to the hospital.

A few minutes later an ambulance arrives at the scene,and I am put into the back of the ambulance. Johnny gets into the ambulance with me because he has to monitor my condition on the way to the hospital. The ambulance doors get closed,and I am on my way to the hospital.

Roy packs up the equipment that was used,and he puts it back away in the squad truck. He gets into the truck,and he follows the ambulance to the hospital. The rest of the team packs up the equipment,and goes back to the fire station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Being transported to the hospital

A few minutes later the ambulance starts on its way to Baltimore City hospital,and Johnny is in the back of the ambulance with me he is monitoring my condition on the way to the hospital.

He makes sure that my condition stays stabilized,and he notifys the doctor at the hospital of any changes in my condition. Johnny checks my vital signs again,and he calls the hospital to talk to the doctor. He gives them an update on my condition.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Baltimore City hospital this is Rescue Squad 33 calling in come in."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"This is doctor Brackett at Baltimore City Hospital go ahead Squad 33."

"We are in transport with a five year old female she fell off of her bike,and landed on the sidewalk."

"What are her vital signs Squad 33?"

"Her blood pressure is 120\40,pulse rate is slow,and steady at 19,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 12."

"Start a second IV TKO,and maintain oxygen at 20 liters per minute what is your ETA Squad 33?"

"Our ETA is five minutes."

"10-4 Squad 33.I'll be on standby."

"10-4 Doc,over,and out."

Johnny starts a second IV on me It's a TKO IV,and Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie Mccall for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix we've got a five year old child on the way in I need a trauma room set up stat,and get a portable x-ray machine down here stat. I'm going to be examining the child as soon as she arrives,and I need everything ready to go."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I can do that for you Doc."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Nurse Dixie leaves the lobby of the hospital to get the trauma room set up for Dr. Brackett,and a few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital.

The ambulance parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital,and Roy arrives at the hospital behind the ambulance. He parks the squad truck in its spot next to the ambulance.

The ambulance doors get opened up,and Johnny gets out of the ambulance. He gets me out of the ambulance. Roy gets out of the truck,and he walks with Johnny into the hospital.

I am taken into the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees Johnny,and Roy coming into the hospital with me on the stretcher. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here please."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Roy take me into trauma room #1,and Dr. Brackett asks the two paramedics a question.

"Where are her parents at?"

"They weren't at the house when we arrived. Her mom was found dead in the house,and her father wasn't anywhere near around."

"We just got notified that her father has been arrested for murder he murdered his wife before he started the fire."

"He burned his wife's body to get rid of the evidence."

"Let's not worry about that right now we've got a child that needs medical attention."

"Right."

Dr. Brackett finishes his conversation with Johnny,and Roy. He starts to examine me. He sees the burn marks on my body. He also has lower abdominal X-rays done on me,and a full skull series done on me. He also has X-rays done on my spine as well. He talks to Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"put this child in the I.C.U unit,and put her in an incubator to help support her breathing. Notify me as soon as her test results come back."

"I will Doc."

"I'll be out in the lobby taking a break."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy exit the trauma room,and Nurse Dixie puts me in the I.C.U,and she puts me in an incubator to help support my breathing. Dr. Brackett has a talk with Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"The child is in critical condition right now,and I'm waiting for her test results to come back before I can start treatment. I have her in the incubator to keep her breathing,and until she starts to stabilize.

She's in the best hospital in the County,and it's up to her if she will live or die. I want to thank you for bringing her in,and I'm not sure how much longer she would have lasted if you hadn't of found her."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"You're welcome Doc,and yes we know that she will get the best care possible here. She wasn't in a very good condition when we first found her.

She was having difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation. She was to close to the house when it caught on fire.

We had to soak her down with a hose before treating her because she had started to get burned,and her bike was on top of her,and it started to burn as well. We put the fire out before removing her bike from on top of her."

"She's got a difficult road ahead of her because her mom is dead,and her dad is in jail for what he did. He wont be getting released he's been convicted of murder he has to serve a life sentence in jail.

When she is ready to be released from the hospital we will need to find a home for her,and we will need to find her a place to go."

"She is only five years old Doc,and this isn't fair to her either."

"Yes,I know that she is,and no it is not."

"Well we have to be getting back to the fire station we will see you later Doc."

"I will see you later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Johnny,and Roy pick up the supplies that they need,and they exit the lobby of the hospital. They go back outside,and they get into the truck.

Roy turns on the engine of the squad,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. They go back to the fire station,and a few minutes later they arrive back at the fire station.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the squad into the fire station. He parks the truck in its spot next to Engine 33,and Truck 49.

All of the firefighters have arrived back at the fire station,and both trucks are parked in their spots in the fire station.

Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and both paramedics get out of the truck. Johnny,and Roy go sit down out in the kitchen,and they drink a cup of coffee. They talk to one another as they drink their coffee. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Johnny,and Roy talk to each other

Back at Fire Station 33 as the two men sit down at the table in the kitchen to drink their coffee Roy notices that Johnny has a very worried look on his face,and he talks to his colleague about what is bothering him.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"What's wrong Johnny you have a very worried look on your face what seems to be the problem?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy I am worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about the five year old girl Gabby that we rescued earlier this morning."

"Ok,keep going I'm listening."

"I'm worried about who will take care of her after she is released from the hospital. Her mom is dead,and her dad is in jail for life because of what he did to her."

"Yes,that is true,and they will probably place her under the care of the county. She will probably go into a county home,and have someone take care of her there."

"I don't like the idea of Gabby going into a county home."

"Neither do I,but what else can we do unless you have another idea."

"I do have another idea,and it's called adoption."

"Are you wanting to adopt Gabby?"

"I'm strongly thinking about it she belongs with me,and not in a county home."

"Why doesn't Gabby belong in a county home?"

"Because there isn't enough food in county homes for every child to eat,and not only that the other children will be very mean to her. She would either die of starvation,or die because the other children would beat her up until they beat her to death,a and I don't want to see Gabby go through all of that mistreatment."

"So what your saying is Gabby would be much better off in your care than in a county home?"

"Yes,thats exactly what I'm saying."

"You might want to talk to the captain first about it,and see what he has to say."

"I'm going to Roy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish drinking their coffee,and they get up from the table. They walk over to the sink,and they put their dirty coffee cups in the sink. Johnny exits the kitchen,and he walks out into the hallway. He walks over towards Captain Kennedy's office. He wants to talk to Mike for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Johnny has a talk with Captain Kennedy

Johnny walks by Captain Kennedy's office,and he has a talk with the captain. He talks to the captain for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Mike,"Captain are you busy for a few minutes?"

Mike responds back to Johnny,"No I'm not busy what seems to be the matter?"

"I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Ok,come on in,and sit down."

"Ok,thanks Captain."

"You're welcome."

Johnny walks into Mike's office,and he sits down in a chair. He closes the door behind him.

Mike exclaims to Johnny,"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Johnny responds back to Mike,"About Gabby the five year old girl that we rescued this morning."

"Ok,im listening what's up?"

"After she is released from the hospital I'd like to adopt her,and bring her here with me. I dont want her to go into a county home."

"Why? Where are her parents at?"

"Her mom is dead,and her dad is in jail for the crimes that he committed."

"Why dont you want Gabby to go into a county home?"

"Because she wouldn't get the care that needs."

"I get your point you're saying that she'd be better off in your care than what she would be if she would be in a county home?"

"Yes,that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Ok, I give you full permission to adopt Gabby. I'll notify the county so they can send you the proper paperwork to fill out."

"Ok,thanks Captain."

"You're very welcome Johnny."

Johnny gets up from the chair,and he opens the door. He exits the captain's office,and he goes back out into the main area of the fire station. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"I just talked to Mike."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"And what did he have to say?"

"He's giving me full permission to adopt Gabby,and he is going to contact the county,so they can send me the proper paperwork to fill out for adoption."

"That's wonderful news,thats great news."

"Yes,it is,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,and Roy clean up the kitchen,and make sure that the rest of the fire station is all nice,and clean. Johnny sets up a bed for Gabby to sleep in,and he gets her some toys and books. He gets a place ready for Gabby,and Roy helps him out with getting clothes for her. Captain Kennedy contacts the county,and has them send adoption papers for Johnny to fill out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Undergoing emergency surgery

Meanwhile,back at Baltimore City hospital Dr. Brackett receives all of my test results back,and he looks at them very closely. He talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix prepare Gabby for emergency surgery."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away Doc."

Nurse Dixie prepares me for emergency surgery,and Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery. Nurse Dixie also scrubs up for surgery.

"Shouldn't this be done in the O.R?"

"We have to do it here,and now she's not going to make it to the O.R."

"Ok,the patient is ready Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett opens my head up,and he operates on my head. He gets the bleeding stopped in my head first,and he repairs my fractured skull as best as he possibly can. He wraps my head up in bandages. He then operates on my lower abdomen he removes my ruptured spleen,and he gets the bleeding stopped.

He puts a chest tube in,so I can breathe easier. He can't do much for the nerve damage that has been done to my spine. He closes me up,and he puts a child's diaper on me. Dr. Brackett then puts me back into the incubator to help support my breathing. He talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"maintain oxygen,and all fluids start two new IV's D5W with lactated ringers,and TKO."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok, I can do that Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett cleans up after surgery,and nurse Dixie cleans up after surgery as well. Nurse Dixie comes into my I.C.U room to keep an eye on me for a while. Dr. Brackett goes out into the lobby,and he has a phone call to make to fire station 33. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny

Dr. Brackett picks up the phone,and he dials the phone number for fire station 33. The phone rings,and Johnny picks it up. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny this is Dr. Brackett over at Baltimore City hospital."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you for a while can you come to the hospital please it's important."

"Is it about Gabby?"

"Yes,it concerns Gabby."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok,I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok,bye Doc."

"Bye."

Johnny hangs up the phone,and he talks to Captain Kenndy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Kennedy,"Captain that was Dr. Brackett that just called from the hospital. He wants to talk to me about Gabby. I have to leave to go to the hospital."

Mike responds back to Johnny,"Go and take care of business Johnny we will cover for you."

"Thanks Cap,I don't know how long I'll be though."

"You're welcome Johnny we've got plenty of guys we can cover the shift. You've got an emergency to attend to,so take your time."

"Ok,I will."

"Bye,Johnny."

"Bye,Cap."

Johnny leaves the fire station,and he goes outside. He walks over to his car door,and he unlocks the doors. He opens up the door,and he gets into his car. He closes the door behind him. He turns on the engine of his car,and he puts his seatbelt on. He drives out if the fire station parking lot,and he drives to the hospital.

A few minutes later Johnny arrives at the hospital,and he parks his car in the parking lot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he opens up the car doors. He gets out of his car,and he closes the door behind him. He locks up his car door,and he walks over to the entrance of the hospital. Dr. Brackett sees Johnny coming into the hospital,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Please come into my office Johnny,so we can talk privately."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett go into Dr. Brackett's office to talk. He closes the door behind him. Dr. Brackett sits down in the chair behind his desk,and Johnny sits down in the chair in front of Dr. Brackett's desk. He is wondering what is going on. Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"I got Gabby's test results back this morning?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"And what did you find out?"

"She had a subdue hematoma,a ruptured spleen,and a fractured skull. Shes also got severe nerve damage in her spine."

"What's going to happen to her Doc?"

"She had to undergo emergency surgery this morning,and she's in the I.C.U in critical condition right now. Nurse Dixie is with her right now."

"Will she ever be able to walk again Doc?"

"No she is disabled now,and she won't even know when she has to go to the bathroom,so she has to wear diapers now."

"I'm responsible for her now Doc. She's in my care now Doc. I'm going to adopt her."

"Yes,I know,thats why I called you here. She needs you here now."

"She is going to need someone to take care of her."

"Yes,and you are to stay here until she is released from the hospital,and then she will be able to go home with you."

"Ok,Doc."

"I can take you to her now if you'd like,she should just be about woke up from surgery."

"Yes,please do Doc please take me to Gabby."

"Ok,lets go."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny get up from their chairs and Dr. Brackett opens the door to his office,and they both exit Dr. Brackett's office. Dr. Brackett takes Johnny to my I.C.U room. Johnny comes into my I.C.U room. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Johnny is here now he will take care of Gabby."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"Let us know if you need anything Johnny."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie leave my I.C.U room,and they go back to work. I wake up,and I see Johnny's face smiling down at me.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hi Gabby."

I respond back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok,and I'm here to take care of you. Dr. Brackett told me about what happened to you."

"Ok."

"Don't be scared now Gabby."

"I won't be,and thanks for coming Johnny."

"Youre welcome Gabby."

Johnny sits in my I.C.U room with me all day long,and he takes care of me as he needs to,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I've got good news for you Gabby."

I respond back to Johnny,"What's the good news?"

"After you are released from the hospital you will be coming home with me."

"Ok,so I won't be going into a county home?"

"No,you won't be."

"Why won't I be going into a county home?"

"Because I'm adopting you that's why. Captain Kennedy over at the fire station gave me the ok to adopt you,and the county also gave me the ok to adopt you as well."

"That's very good news."

"Yes,it is,now rest sweetheart you need all of the rest that you can get right now,and I will be right here when you wake up."

"Ok,Johnny."

"You can call me daddy."

"Ok,daddy."

I lay down,and I fall asleep for a while. Johnny sits by my side,and he keeps an eye on me while I am sleeping. I start to stabilize while I am in the I.C.U. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Captain Kennedy talks to Roy

Meanwhile,back at Fire Station 33 Captain Kennedy walks out into the rec room where Roy is sitting down on the couch. Captain Kenndy walks over to where Roy is sitting at,and he sits on the couch,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Kennedy exclaims to Roy,"Roy can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Roy exclaims back to Captain Kennedy,"sure Captain what's up?"

"As you well know Johnny isn't here right now he was called to Baltimore City hospital where Gabby is in recovery at."

"Yes,captain I know that Johnny was called to go to the hospital."

"I gave him full permission to adopt Gabby after she is released from the hospital."

"Yes,captain I am aware of that to Johnny discussed it with me,and I told him to discuss it over with you."

"We don't know what kind of condition Gabby will be in when she gets out of the hospital."

"No cap we won't know until she gets here."

"I need your help to set up a sleeping area for her near where Johnny sleeps so if he has to he can keep an eye on her after she gets out of the hospital."

"Right Cap, I can help you out."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Roy,and Mike get up from the couch that they are sitting on,and they set up a sleeping area for me near where Johnny sleeps. They put a bed in,and put clean sheets,pillows,and a clean blanket on the bed. They provide me with toys,and books. Puzzles,and stuffed animals. Coloring books,and crayons. A few minutes later my new bed,and sleeping are have been set up for me. Mike Kennedy talks to Roy for a few more minutes.

Mike exclaims to Roy,"By the way Roy your new temporary work partner will be here in an hour for the time being johnny has been placed on Emergency leave of absence,to he can spend as much time as he needs to at the hospital with Gabby."

Roy responds back to Mike,"Ok,Cap,and thanks that was a good idea for you to do that for him."

"Yes,it was,and I thought so to."

"What is my new partners name?"

"Your new partners name is Bob Bellingham."

"Anybody is better than Craig Brice."

"Did you see the paper lately?"

"No,why?"

"Because Craig Brice got fired as a paramedic."

"Why,what happened?"

"He misdiagnosed a patient,and gave the patient the wrong type of medicine. The patient died due to the wrong medicine given to them."

"Was Craig Brice arrested?"

"Yes,he was arrested,and charged with murder."

"Oh,ok."

"He's in jail awaiting trial."

"Ok,Brice was always making mistakes sooner or later I knee that it would catch up with him,and it wouldn't be good for him."

"Well it did,and it doesn't look good for him either."

"Ok,thanks for telling me Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Mike Kennedy,and Roy Desoto go back to their normal duties for the day. Roy looks at the paper,and reads the article about Craig Brice being fired from the local fire department. Captain Kennedy gets busy with doing paperwork in his office. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Being moved to the pediatric care center

Meanwhile,back at Baltimore City hospital Johnny is in my I.C.U room with me,and he has to take care of me because I'm disabled as a result of my injuries from the incident that took place a few days ago at my parents house. I stabilize overnight in the I.C.U.

Johnny changes my diapers,and he puts a fresh one on me. He then goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett is on the main floor of the hospital making his rounds,and he comes into my I.C.U room. I am wake,and Dr. Brackett checks my chart. He then checks my breathing tube to make sure that it isn't clogged with blood.

He then sees that both of my lungs have reexpand,and he takes me off of the oxygen. He also takes me out of the incubator for the first time in three days. Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What are you doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Gabby is now stable,so there is no need for her to stay here in the I.C.U she's getting moved to the pediatric care center today where she will be much more comfortable."

"Ok,Doc."

"You are to stay with her,and take care of her for the remainder of her stay here at the hospital."

"Ok,Doc,when will she be able to go home?"

"She will be getting released in two more days when her brand new wheelchair will be ready."

"Oh,ok,Doc,so it's been confirmed that shes now unable to walk."

"Yes,the nerve damage to her spine is minimal,but shes lost all functioning in her legs. She can move her arms a little bit,but she will still remain disabled."

"Oh,ok thanks for the update Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny pack up all of my things,and I am moved to the pediatric care center at the hospital. Dr. Brackett stays to make sure that I am comfortable in my new bed.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Gabby?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes,Doc I am."

"I have a couple of surprises for you."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett gives me the first surprise it's a barbie doll to play with,and outfits for barbie. Dr. Brackett then gives me the second surprise it's a barbie doll coloring book,and a brand new box of crayons. I look up at Dr. Brackett with a big smile on my face.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Gabby what do you tell Dr. Brackett?" I respond back to Johnny,"I should tell him thank you."

"Yes,thats right say thank you to Dr. Brackett."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You're welcome Gabby you can keep those,and take them home with you when you get released from the hospital."

"Thanks again Doc."

"You're welcome I have to be getting back to work,and I need you to get some rest."

"Ok,Doc I'll rest."

"Ok,and I'll see you later."

"Ok,bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes back to work for a while. Johnny looks up at me for a few minutes and he talks to me.

Johnny exclaims to me,"that was really nice of Dr. Brackett."

"Yes,it was."

"What's the matter Gabby is something wrong?"

"No,its just that I have to go to the bathroom really,really badly."

"You have a diaper on go ahead,and go if you have to,and I'll wait until your done so I can put a fresh one on you."

"Ok."

"Dont be scared now just let it all out."

"I'm not and ok."

I start to feel the need to pee,and I start peeing in my diaper. I pee some more into my diaper. Johnny looks at me a minute,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Does that feel better?"

I respond back to Johnny,"yea,a little I'm not quite done yet. I still have to poop."

"Ok,Ill wait until your finished."

"Ok,this might get a little messy."

"Ok,I'm used to it."

"Ok."

I start to feel the need to poop,and I start pooping into my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more in my diaper. I have a strong urge poop,and I poop even more into my diaper. I feel an even stronger urge to poop and I poop more,and more into my diaper. I pee a little bit more in my diaper,and I still have to poop some,so I poop the last little bit into my diaper. I am done,and my diaper is full. Johnny looks at me again,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"is it all out now?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,my diaper is full."

"Ok,Ill be changing it now."

"Ok."

Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He pulls my pants down,and he gets ready to change my diaper. I feel the sudden urge to pee,and poop some more. I pee into my diaper,and I poop into my diaper again. I pee some more into my diaper,and I poop again into my diaper. I'm finally done going to the bathroom. Johnny takes my full diaper off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up.

He puts the fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He talks to me for a few more minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"you really had to go didn't you?"

I respond back to Johnny,"yes,that I did."

"Do you feel better now?"

"It's getting better yes."

"Why didn't you let it all out the first time?"

"No,not quite."

"You have to go again don't you?"

"Yes,I do,and it's already starting."

"I'll get a clean diaper out,and the wipes let me know when your done."

"Ok,daddy."

I start to feel an intense urge to pee,and poop. I start peeing into my diaper,and a few minutes later I pee even more into my diaper. I then start pooping into my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more in my diaper. I pee some more into my diaper,and I really really have to poop. I start pooping again and again into my diaper. I finally am finshed I dont have to pee,or poop anymore. Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes.

He pulls my pants down,and he changes my diaper. He takes the used diaper off,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts the fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws the used diaper,and the wipes away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He talks to me for a few more minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How do you feel now, and does that feel better?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I feel much better now,and yes it does a lot better."

"That's good now lay down,and rest like the doctor wants you to."

"Ok,daddy."

"I'll be right here when you wake up,and I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok,daddy."

I lay down in bed,and I take a nap. Johnny lays down on the couch,and he takes a nap. Johnny hasn't slept for three days he's been up since dawn taking care of me. We both sleep for a couple of hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Roy meets his temporary work partner

Meanwhile,back at Fire Station 33 Roy's temporary work partner arrives,and he is greeted by the Captain first.

Mike Kennedy exclaims to Bob,"Hi Bob I'm Mike Kennedy welcome to fire station 33."

Bob responds back to Captain Mike Kennedy,"Thanks captain,and I'm Bob."

Bob is then greeted by firefighter Jack Morrison,and firefighter Dennis followed by Roy Desoto. Bob then walks over to where the lockers are,and he puts his bag away in an empty locker. He gets changed into his work clothes,and he then joins the rest of the crew out in the rec room. Roy talks to Bob for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Bob,"Would you like to check out the squad?"

Bob responds back to Roy,"Yes,I'd like to have a look at the squad truck."

"Ok,lets go then."

"Ok."

Roy,and Bob get up from the couch,and they walk out to where the squad truck is. Roy shows Bob the truck. He is satisfied with the way that the equipment is laid out,and organized. Roy talks to Bob for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Bob,"that's all there is to the squad truck."

Bob responds back to Roy,"the equipment is all organized,and laid out as it should be."

"Yes,Johnny,and I organized according to the way that we work. It makes it a lot easier for us to get to what we need for the particular patient that we are taking care of."

"Where is Johnny at it appears that hes not here because I don't see him here."

"He's not here because he had to take an emergency leave of absence for a few days. His daughter got hurt,and she's in the hospital. He's at the hospital with his daughter taking care of her."

"Oh,ok,and which daughter is that?"

Five year old Gabby. He's adopting her after she is released from the hospital."

"Why is he adopting her?"

"We rescued her a few days ago her mother is dead,and her father is in jail for murder awaiting a trial."

"What happened with the five year old girl?"

"When we got to the scene the house was on fire,and the little girl was laying outside on the sidewalk. Her back was pinned against the sidewalk,and her bike was laying on top of her."

"Ok,go on."

"She was outside riding her bike,and her dad backed out of the driveway he didn't see that his daughter was on her bike,and he ran right into her. She fell off of her bike,and onto the sidewalk. She got hurt pretty badly,and she was taken to Baltimore City hospital for medical treatment. Shes due to be released in a couple of days."

"What kind of condition is she in?"

"She's stable,but she's unable to walk because she's got severe nerve damage in her spine,and she's lost all functioning in her legs.

She will be in a wheelchair when she is released from the hospital because she is now disabled. She will need constant twenty four hour care now,and Johnny is going to be taking care of her when she is released from the hospital."

"Poor child she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"No,that she doesn't,and she has to wear diapers because she doesn't know when she has to go to the bathroom. Because of the nerve damage in her spine her bladder,and bowels can't tell her brain when she has to go to the bathroom,so she just goes in her diapers. She can't control her bladder,and bowels either. When she has to go she goes in her diapers."

"Poor kid."

"Yea,so what's up with Craig I saw in the paper that he was fired from the fire department,and arrested for murder."

"Yea,he misdiagnosed a patient,and gave the patient the wrong type of medicine."

"Ok,go on."

"The patient had a head injury,and Craig gave the patient to much morphine. The patient died due to the complications of a head injury,and the morphine dosage."

"What did Craig diagnose the patient as?"

"Cardiac case."

"Craig made a mistake."

"Yea,it cost him his job this time."

"So whose your new partner then?"

"Alex,and he's good to he knows what he is doing."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is good."

Roy,and Bob finish talking. They go back out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couch. Captain Mike Kennedy talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to Roy,"Roy can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Roy responds back to Mike"Sure Cap what's up?"

"Did I hear that right?"

"Did you hear what right?"

"That Gabby will be in a wheelchair when she is released from the hospital because she is disabled. She can't walk because she has lost all functioning in her legs."

"Yes,Cap that's right."

"I also heard that Gabby has severe nerve damage in her spine."

"Yes,that she does."

"Plus I heard that she will need constant twenty four hour care,and that Johnny will be taking care of her when she is released from the hospital."

"Yes that is also correct."

"Poor kid."

"Yea,it isn't fair for her."

"No,that it's not,and I also heard that Gabby will have to wear diapers."

"Yes,due to the nerve damage in her spine she won't know when she has to go to the bathroom. She goes in her diaper when she has to go. She can't control her bladder,or bowel movements either her bladder and bowels can't tell her brain when she has to go to the bathroom so she just goes in her diaper when she feels like she has to go to the bathroom. All due to the nerve damage in her spine."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"That's all I wanted."

"Ok,Cap."

Captain Mike and Roy finish their conversation, and Mike goes back into his office to do his paperwork. Roy goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lunchtime at Fire Station 33

Roy gets up from the couch out in the rec room,and he walks out into the kitchen. He starts getting lunch ready for him,and his colleagues at Fire Station 33. While lunch is being prepared Roy sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready.

Roy exclaims to his colleagues,"It's time to eat lunch is ready." Roy's colleagues respond back to him,"Ok,we are coming."

"Ok."

They all get up from where they are sitting,and they walk out into the kitchen. They sit down at the table,and Roy serves them their lunch. He sits down at the table,and he eats lunch with them. They talk to each other as they are eating lunch.

Mike exclaims to Roy,"I wonder how Johnny,and Gabby are doing at the hospital?"

Roy responds back to Mike,"I talked to Johnny this morning he said that Gabby is stable now,and she will be coming home in a few more days."

"That's good,and that's also good to hear. The papers for adoption came from the county today,so I mailed them to Johnny at the hospital. He needs to fill them out,and send them back in before Gabby is released from the hospital,otherwise if he doesn't then Gabby will be taken by the county."

"I will be sure to let Johnny know that when I stop by the hospital this afternoon."

"You're going to the hospital to see Johnny,and Gabby this afternoon?"

"Yes,I am Cap."

"Can you do me a favor Roy?"

"Yes,what's that Cap?"

"I have a gift,and a card for Gabby can you take it to the hospital to give it to her for me please?"

"Sure Cap I can do that for you."

"Id go myself,but I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Ok,Cap."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Roy,and Captain Kennedy finish their conversation. They all finish eating lunch. A few minutes later they are all done eating lunch,and Roy gets up from the table.

He walks around the table,and he picks up all of the dirty dishes. He puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and he puts warm water,and soap into the sink.

Roy washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean dishes away where they go in the cabinet. A few minutes later Roy is finished with doing the dishes. He makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Roy is done cleaning up the kitchen. Roy exits the kitchen,and he goes out into the rec room. Mike hands him the gift,and the card that he has for Gabby. Mike talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to Roy,"The gift,and card is from all of us. We put money together,and bought Gabby a gift. We all signed the card to."

Roy responds back to Mike,"Ok,thanks Mike."

"You're welcome,and can you say Hi to Johnny from all of us?"

"Yes,Cap I can do that."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Roy takes the gift,and the card. He walks out of the rec room,and he walks out the door. He goes outside,and he goes over to his car. He unlocks the car door,and he opens up the car door.

He gets into his car,and he closes the car door behind him. He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of the car. He drives out of the fire station parking lot,and he drives to the hospital to see Johnny,and I. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Roy comes to the hospital to visit Johnny,and I

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives into the hospital parking lot. He parks his car near the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He unlocks his car doors,and he opens up the car door. He takes the gift,and the card in his hands.

He gets out of the car,and he walks into the hospital. Nurse Dixie greets Roy in the lobby of the hospital,and she talks to him for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy how can I help you today?"

"Roy responds back to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Dix,im here to see Johnny,and Gabby."

"Dr. Brackett can take you to where they are at,and she just got moved out of I.C.U yesterday. She's in the pediatric care center now for a couple of days."

"How is she doing?"

"She's responded well to her treatment."

"When will she be getting released?"

"She will be getting released tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok."

Roy,and Nurse Dixie finish their conversation,and Dr. Brackett shows up in the lobby of the hospital. He sees that Roy is there,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy how are you doing today,and what can I help you with?"

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I'm doing just fine. I'm here to see Gabby,and Johnny today."

"I can take you to where they are at Gabby is in pediatrics now,and she will be going home tomorrow afternoon. I have to deliver this paperwork to Johnny anyways it's for Gabby's adoption. He needs to fill out the papers,otherwise county will take Gabby tomorrow when she is released from the hospital."

"Yes,I know,and Captain Kenendy told me the same thing earlier at the fire station. That if Johnny doesn't sign the adoption papers,and turn them in before tomorrow afternoon then the county will take Gabby away from him."

"I don't think that Johnny wants to lose Gabby."

"I don't think so either Doc."

"Shall we go see Johnny,and Gabby?"

"Yes, Doc,lets go see them."

"Gabby should be waking up from a nap by now."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy leave the lobby of the hospital,and they take an elevator up to the second floor of the hospital. They get off of the elevator,and they walk down the hallway to the pediatric care center.

I just woke up from a nap,and Johnny has just put a fresh diaper on me. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel.

He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Good Gabby you are awake how was your nap?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"My nap was just fine it felt good to get some rest."

"That's good you have a visitor today someone has come to the hospital to see you."

"Who is it?"

Roy walks into my hospital room,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to me,"Hi Gabby it's me Roy I'm your visitor today."

I respond back to Roy,"Hi Roy I'm so glad to see you again."

"How are you doing Gabby?"

"I'm doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy like Gabby said it's so good to see you."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny its so good to see you to,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"That's good to hear,and what's that you've got on your hand?"

"It's a gift,and a card for Gabby it's from the rest of the crew at the fire station."

I look up at Roy,and I smile. I talk to Roy for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Roy,"Can I open it Roy?"

Roy responds back to me,"Yes,Gabby you can open it."

"Ok."

Roy hands me the gift,and I open it. I get an Emergency themed coloring book,and a new box of crayons to go with it. I open up the care,and I read my card. I talk to Roy for a few minutes.

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome the way Johnny you are to sign Gabby's adoption papers if you want to keep her,and send them in by tomorrow afternoon,otherwise Gabby will be taken by the county."

"Ok,thanks Roy I'll be sure to do that."

"I'll sign them with you Johnny we are in this together."

"Ok,lets sign the papers."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett hands Johnny,and Roy my adoption papers. They read through them together,and they both sign their names on them. A few minutes later they are done signing my adoption papers. They put my adoption papers in the envelope,and seal the envelope up tight.

They hand the envelope back to Dr. Brackett. He leaves my hospital room,and he mails out my adoption papers back to the county office. Roy talks to Johnny,and I for a few more minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,and I,"The rest of the crew at the fire station told me to tell you that they said Hi."

Johnny,and I respond back to Roy,"Tell them that we said hi to."

"I will once I get back to the fire station."

"Ok,Roy it was nice to see you."

"It was nice to see you to,and I have to be going now I have to pick up some supplies before I go back to the fire station."

"Ok,Roy we will see you later."

"Yes,I will see you later to."

"Ok."

Roy leaves a couple of bags of children's diapers,and wipes sitting on the hospital table,and he talks to us for a few more minutes on his way out the door.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Those are for Gabby I thought that she might be needing them."

Johnny,and I respond back to Roy,"Thanks Roy we've been using what the hospital has."

"You're welcome,and I'll talk to you guys later on."

"Bye Roy."

"Bye."

Roy wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug. He then exits out the door,and he takes the elevator down to the main lobby of the hospital. He gets the supplies that are needed,and he exits the hospital.

He walks outside,and he goes over to his car. He unlocks his car doors,and he opens up his car door. He gets into the car,and he closes the door behind him. He turns on the engine of his car,and he puts his seatbelt on. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to the fire station. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Captain Kennedy,and Bob have another talk with Roy

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and he drives his car into the parking lot of the fire station. Roy parks his car in the parking spot in the parking lot.

Roy turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He unlocks the car doors,and Roy gets out of his car. He gets the supplies that he needs,and he closes the car door behind him.

He walks from the parking lot over to where the squad sits,and he puts the supplies away in the truck where they belong. He puts the IV bags in the IV box,and he puts the medicine in the drug box. A few minutes later Roy is finished with putting the supplies away.

Roy walks into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch where he was sitting earlier. Captain Kenendy,and Bob come out,and they sit down on the other couch. The three men have a talk.

Captain Mike exclaims to Roy,"I see that you are back Roy did you give Gabby the gift,and the card that I sent with you to give to her?"

Roy responds back to Captain Mike,"Yes,Cap that I did,and she had a big smile on her face she said thank you."

"Ok,that's good,and did you also give the message to Johnny that he needed to sign,and fill out Gabby's adoption papers?"

"Yes,Cap I did,and he did fill them out. I signed them as well because Johnny,and I are a team. We rescued her together,and we will take care of her as a team the two of us. He put them back in the envelope,and they got mailed back tot he county."

"That's good,and that's very good."

"Yes,it is Cap,and I left some diapers,and wipes behind for Johnny to use for Gabby because they have been using what the hospital has avaible."

"Ok,that is good that is very good."

"Yes,it is Cap,and I told them both that you all said Hi,and they say Hi back."

"Ok,do when will Johnny be bringing Gabby home?"

"She's been responding well to treatment,so he will be bringing her home tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good to hear,and that's good news."

"Yes,it is Cap."

Captain Mike,and Roy are done talking,so Bob talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Bob exclaims to Roy,"I made a list out of supplies that we need,and gave it to you. Did you pick up those supplies that we need while you were at the hospital?"

Roy responds back to Bob,"Yes,that I did,and I've already put them away in the squad where they belong."

"Yes,that is a good thing we don't want to run out of supplies." "No,that we don't."

"Thanks for picking the supplies up Roy."

"You're welcome."

"Ok."

"Johnny,and I make sure that our supplies are well stocked all of the time. If we run low we always pick up what we need while we are at the hospital."

"That's good to hear Roy,and that's very good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok."

"Craig,and I tried to make sure that our supplies were kept stocked to,but sometimes he didnt tell me that we were low,and we'd run out. Sometimes we didn't have enough supplies to get us through our shift."

"That's not good."

"No,it isn't good at all."

"Ok."

"Thanks for being such a good partner Roy."

"You're welcome Bob,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Bob,and Roy finish their conversation,and a few minutes later they are done talking to each other. The rest of the afternoon passes peacefully at the fire station.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Johnny takes care of me while I am still in the hospital

Meanwhile,back at Baltimore City Hospital I am laying in my hospital bed,and I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy."

Johnny responds back to me,"Yes,sweetheart what do you need?"

"I need to go potty really really really badly I can't hold it in anymore it's starting to come out,and I can't stop it."

"Just do what you have to do no worries sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy. I have to pee and poop badly."

"Ok,sweetheart you've got your diaper on just let it out,and I'll change your diaper after you are finished."

"Ok daddy."

I start to feel a very strong,and intense urge to pee. I pee into my diaper,and I can't stop it. I pee even more into my diaper. I then feel like I have to poop,and poop badly. I can't hold it in anymore,and I start pooping into my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more into my diaper. More poop starts coming out,and I poop even more into my diaper.

I feel the need to pee some more,so I pee into my diaper. I am finally done peeing. I still have to poop,and poop some more. I start pooping in my diaper,and I poop some more into my diaper. More poop starts coming out,and I can't stop it. I can't hold it in anymore so I poop even more into my diaper. I am finally done popping. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"are you done sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy my diaper is full."

"Ok,sweetheart,ill put a fresh one on you."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. He walks over to me,and he pulls my pants down. He undoes my diaper,and he takes it off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws my used diaper away in the trash. He goes to the sink and he washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"you really had to go there didn't you?" I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,that I did."

"That diaper was full."

"Yes,it was,sorry I couldn't hold it anymore."

"That's ok when you have to go you have to go there's nothing that you can do about it."

"Ok,daddy."

"Ok,when you have to go I'm here to put a fresh diaper on you when you are finished."

"Ok,daddy."

"Ok."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetheart,and either Roy,or I will always be here to take care of you when you need us. The three of us are a team."

"Ok,daddy."

"Now lay down,and get some sleep I want you to rest for a while,and don't worry I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok,daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation. I lay down in bed,and I get some rest. I fall asleep for a little while,and I take a nap. Johnny lays down on the couch in my hospital room,and he takes a nap. He falls asleep for a while because he is tired. He has been up since dawn taking care of me.

A couple of more days pass,and my adoption papers have been approved. Johnny,and Roy have officially adopted me. I am also well enough to be released from the hospital,and I get to go home with Johnny,and Roy.

I get to go home to a brand new home. Johnny is my dad,and Roy is my uncle. My brnad new wheelchair is ready,and I get to go home in my brand new wheelchair. I eat three nutrious meals a day while I am in the hospital,and johnny eats his three meals a day to while he stays at the hospital to take care of me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Preparing for my arrival at the fire station

Meanwhile,back at Fire Station 33 Roy,Captain Kennedy,and the rest of the crew work together to prepare for my arrival at the fire station. They make sure that everything is all nice,and clean. They make sure that I have clean bedding on my bed. A few minutes later Baltimore Fire Station 33 is ready for my arrival. Roy talks to Captain Kenendy for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Kenendy,"The fire station is all ready for Gabby's arrival today."

Captain Kenendy responds back to Roy,"Yes,that it is,so Johnny is bringing her home today?"

"Yes,he is finally bringing her home today."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is I will have my regular partner back."

"Yes,that you will."

"I'm so happy that Johnny is coming back to work."

"Yes,I am to Cap."

"I missed having him here."

"I did to Cap."

"It will be nice to have Johnny back."

"Yes,that it will be Cap,but Bob was a good work partner for me for a few days."

"It's good to hear that Roy."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Mike,and Roy finish up their conversation,and they finish up making sure that the fire station is ready for my arrival. A few minutes later Roy is out in the rec room talking to Bob.

Roy exclaims to Bob,"Thanks Bob for being a good work partner for me for a few days."

Bob responds back to Roy,"You're welcome Roy,and thank you for working with me for a few days you were a good partner to."

"You're welcome Bob,and thank you."

"You're welcome Roy."

A few minutes later Bob,and Roy finish up their conversation. Bob talks to Captain Kenendy for a few minutes.

Bob exclaims to Captain Kennedy,"Thanks you for having me here Cap,and giving me the opportunity to work with Roy for a few days."

Captain Kennedy responds back to Bob,"You're welcome Bob,and thanks you for coming to fill in for Johnny."

"You're welcome Cap."

"How well did you,and Roy get along?"

"We got along just fine Cap."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and Roy is a good work partner."

"That's good to hear as well."

"Yes,it is Cap,well I have to be getting ready to go back to the fire station where I work at."

"Bye Bob."

"So long Cap,and thanks for having me here."

"You're welcome Bob,and thank you for being here."

"You're welcome Cap. Bye everybody."

"Bye Bob."

Bob prepares to leave the fire station,and go back to the fire station where he works at. He says bye to Captain Mike,and the rest of the crew. He also says goodbye to Roy as well.

A few minutes later Bob walks outside with his bag,and he walks over to where his car is parked at. He unlocks the car doors,and he gets into his car. He closes the car door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt on.

He turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of Fire Station 33's parking lot. He heads back to Fire Station 10 where he works at. A few minutes later Bob arrives back at Fire Station 10,and he drives his car into the fire station parking lot.

Bob parks his car in the empty parking spot,and he turns off the engine of his car. He takes his seatbelt off,and he unlocks his car doors. He gets out of his car,and he gets his bag out of the backseat. He closes up the car doors,and he locks his car back up.

Bob walks into fire station 10,and he walks into the the locker room. He puts his bag back into his pocket,and he puts a clean work uniform on. He closes up his locker,and he exits the locker room. He joins his Captain,and his work partner out in the rec room.

The crew of fire station 10 throw Bob a welcome home party all afternoon on that day he returns to work at Fire Station 10. He is overjoyed by the welcome home party. He has a great time catching up with the crew members of Fire Station 10. The rest of the afternoon passes peacefully at Fire Station 10.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Being released from the hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Baltimore City Hospital I am getting prepared to be released from the hospital. Johnny gets me dressed,and he puts a fresh diaper on me for the trip home. He got a notice in the mail that my adoption papers have been approved. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes while he packs my bag.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I've got good news for you Gabby."

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy what's the good news?"

"The county has officially approved my adoption of you,and now you are officially my daughter now."

"That's good news daddy,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is sweetheart,and it's what I wanted. I wanted to adopt you as my daughter."

"Thats good daddy,and it's what I wanted to. I wanted to be your daughter as well."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"I will take good care of you sweetheart."

"Yes,I know that you will daddy."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to daddy."

Johnny wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug. I have a big smile on my face when he gives me the hug.

"Thanks for the hug daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and are you ready to go to your new home sweetheart?"

"Yes,daddy I am ready to go to my new home."

"That's good,and that's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and he finishes packing up my bag. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room with my new wheelchair. He parks it right beside my bed. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Gabby is all set to go home now,put her into her wheelchair,and make sure that she's comfortable. I'll be right back with her releasal papers,and discharge instructions."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he walks down the hallway towards his office. He prints out releasal papers,and discharge instructions for Johnny to follow. Johnny lifts me up out of bed,and he places me very carefully into the wheelchair. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Are you comfortable enough in your new wheelchair sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy that I am. This wheelchair is nice,and comfy."

"That's good,and that's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,daddy that it is."

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett exits his office,and he walks back down the hallway towards my hospital room. He walks into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Is Gabby comfortable enough in her new wheelchair?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc she is."

"That's good,and that's good to hear Johnny."

"Yes,it is Doc."

"You can keep the wipes,and packs of diapers that you used while she was here we have plenty more if we need them."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett hands Johnny my releasal papers,and discharge instructions. I talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Thank you Doc,for everything."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You're welcome Gabby,and thank you for being such a good patient."

"You're welcome Doc."

"I have a take home gift for you Gabby since you've been a good patient."

"Ok,Doc,what is it?"

"It's a stuffed animal each child that comes to this hospital gets to pick out a stuffed animal to keep to take home with them."

"Ok,Doc."

"Which stuffed animal would you like to take home with you?" "I like Simba can I take the stuffed Simba home with me?"

"Yes,you can take Simba home with you."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Gabby."

Dr. Brackett hands me the stuffed Simba,and I hold him in my arms. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I called Roy,and he's on his way to pick you guys up are you ready to go home Gabby?"

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,and thank you Doc,I'm ready to go home."

"Let's get you down to the lobby then."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny puts the open pack of diapers,and the open pack of wipes into my bag. He also makes sure to put the two packs of diapers,and the two packs of wipes that Roy gave us into my bag as well. He zips up my bag,and he puts it onto his shoulder. Dr. Brackett pushes my wheelchair out into the hallway,and towards the elevator.

Johnny walks along side of Dr. Brackett. The elevator doors open up,and we all three get into the elevator. Dr. Brackett pushes the button that takes us down to the main lobby of the hospital,and the elevator doors close. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"All I have to say is Johnny take very good care of Gabby,and she needs to rest for a few days when she gets home. Call me immediately if any medical problems occur,and bring her in immediately."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,I will Doc,and I can do that Doc."

"That's good Johnny,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"I want you to be a good girl for Johnny Ok Gabby."

"I can do that Doc."

"Everything else is on the paperwork that I gave you."

"Ok."

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and the elevator doors open up. Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and I get off of the elevator,and Johnny pushes my wheelchair off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett walks along side of us. Dr. Brackett talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to us,"Bye Johnny,and so long Gabby."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"bye Doc."

Nurse Dixie also says goodbye to us as well. I give both Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie a hug goodbye. Meanwhile,back at fire station 33,Roy walks out of the rec room,and he walks outside.

He walks over to his car,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up his door,and he gets into his car. He closes the door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt on.

He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the fire station parking lot. He starts on his way to the hospital to pick Johnny,and I up to take us home to fire station 33.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Going home to my new home with Johnny,and Roy

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives his car into the parking lot. He parks his car in the empty parking spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of his car,and he takes his seatbelt off. He unlocks the car doors,and he opens up his door.

He gets out of his car,and he closes the door behind him. He walks into the lobby of the hospital,and he sees Johnny,and Gabby in the lobby of the hospital. He talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I parked out next to the emergency entrance to make it easier to get Gabby into my car."

Johnny,and I respond back to Roy,"Ok,thanks Roy."

"Are you two ready to go home?"

"Yes,we are ready to go home."

"Let's go home then."

"Ok,Roy,and yes,lets go home."

"Ok."

Johnny pushes my wheelchair outside,and Roy walks beside us as the three of us go outside to where Roy's car is parked. Roy opens up the car doors,and Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he puts me into the back seat of Roy's car. He buckles my seatbelt for me. Johnny closes the car door.

Roy folds up my wheelchair,and he puts it into the trunk of his car. Johnny puts my bag into the trunk of Roy's car,and he closes the trunk up. Johnny,and Roy walk around to the front of the car,and they open up the car doors. They get into the front of Roy's car,and they close the car doors behind them.

Roy turns on the engine of his car,and they put their seatbelts on. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he starts on his way back to the fire station. Roy talks to us on our way home to the fire station.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,and I,"We've got a very nice place set up for you Gabby at the fire station. You've got a bed with clean bedding on it,and you've got toys to play with. You've also got books to read,and coloring books,and crayons to color with,and in all brand new for you to have fun with."

I respond back to Roy,"Ok,thanks uncle Roy."

"You're welcome,and Johnny her bed is next to ours,sow e can keep an eye on her at all times. In case if anything goes wrong she can be monitored at all times."

"Thanks Roy that will be very helpful for us since we are now officially responsible for Gabby."

"Yes,that it will be,and it make it easier for us to."

"Yes,that it will. We have officially adopted Gabby. Her adoption papers came in this morning her adoption has been approved. Gabby is officially now my daughter,and she's now officially your niece."

"That's good to hear,and that's great news."

"Yes,it is."

Johnny,Roy,and I finish our conversation,and a few minutes later we have arrived back at fire station 33. Roy drives into the parking lot,and he parks his car in the empty parking spot. He turns off the engine of the car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He unlocks his car doors. Johnny unbuckles his seatbelt,and they open up their car doors.

They get out of the car,and they close their car doors behind them. Roy walks around to the back of the car,and he opens up the trunk. Roy gets my wheelchair out,and he unfolds it.

Johnny walks around to my side of the car,and he opens up my car door. He unbuckles my seatbelt,and he lifts me up put of the backseat of Roy's car,and he puts me into my wheelchair. He closes the car door behind him.

Roy takes my bag out of the trunk,and he closes up the trunk. Johnny pushes my wheelchair into the fire station,and Roy walks along side of us carrying my bag. They take me into my new bedroom,and Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair.

He lays me down on my brand new bed,and he unpacks my bag. He puts my diapers,and wipes within easy reach,so that Johnny,and him can get to them anytime that they need to.

Roy hands me my stuffed Simba,and I hold Simba in my arms. Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to me,"Do you like your new home Gabby,and do you like your new bedroom?"

I respond back to Roy,"Yes,Roy I do it's very nice."

"That's good,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"I want you to lay down,and get some rest for a while."

"Ok,Uncle Roy I will."

"Ok,it looks Johnny is already asleep."

"Yea,he is he's tired because he's been taking care of me ever since I was in the hospital he needs some rest."

"Ok,Ill take care of you for a while,and I'll let Johnny get some rest."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

I lay down in my brand new bed,and Roy covers me up with my blanket. I fall asleep fora while. Johnny is laying down in his bed,and he is asleep for a while because he is tired. We both take a nap for a couple of hours. Roy changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he throws my used diaper away in the trash. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into my bedroom,and I am asleep. Roy watches over me for a couple of hours while Johnny sleeps,and gets some rest.

I rest for a couple of days,and I am fully recovered from being in the hospital. Roy,and Johnny take turns taking care of me,and watching over me. I get fed three meals a day,and Johnny makes sure to keep my new home all nice,and clean for me.

I am welcomed home by Captain Kennedy,Firefighter Dennis,and Firefighter Jack Morrison. They throw me a welcome home party,and the rest of the afternoon passes smoothly at the fire station.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gabby,and Firefighter Jack Morrison receive a special award

The next morning at Fire Station 33 is a very exciting morning. I wake up,and Johnny wakes up. Roy,Captain Mike Kennedy,Jack,and Dennis all wake up as well. Johnny changes my diaper,and he puts a fresh one on me. He then gets me dressed,and he lifts me up out of my bed.

He puts me into my wheelchair,and he pushes my wheelchair out of the bedroom,and out into the kitchen. Everyone else is all awake,and dressed for the day. Johnny makes breakfast,and while breakfast is cooking he sets the table for breakfast.

A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Johnny calls the rest of the crew out to the kitchen,so we can all eat our breakfast.

Johnny exclaims to everybody,"'Breakfast is ready its time to eat."

Everyone else exclaims back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny we are coming."

"Ok."

Captain Mike Kennedy,Roy,Jack,and Dennis all come out into the kitchen,and they sit down at the table. Johnny serves everybody their breakfast,and he sits down to eat breakfast with the rest of the crew. We all eat our breakfast together,and Captain Mike Kenendy talks to us as we are eating our breakfast.

Captain Mike Kenendy exclaims to us,"After breakfast I want everybody to gather out in the rec room. It's a special day today,and I have two surprise rewards to hand out today."

We respond back to Captain Mike,"Ok,Cap."

He is finished talking to us,and a few minutes later we are all done eating our breakfast. Roy gets up from the table,and he pushes my wheelchair out into the rec room. He sits down on the couch next to me. Everyone else gets up from the table,and Johnny puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and he joins everybody else out in the rec room.

Captain Mike exclaims to everyone,"I will be handing out two rewards today,and they are for Gabby,and Firefighter Jack Morrison. First Gabby is receiving an advocate award. She has been awarded our advocate for Fire Station 33. Congratulations Gabby."

I respond back to Captain Mike,"Thanks Cap,and what did I earn an advocate award for?"

"For being brave,and teaching us that you can survive from anything that happens to you,and for being a fighter for fighting for your life,and that is what advocates do. You have taught us a lot Gabby thank you."

"You're welcome Cap."

Captain Mike Kenendy pins my advocate award to my shirt,and he shakes my hand. Everybody shakes my hand,and congratulates me on my achievement.

"Next,Firefighter Jack Morrison receives a heroism badge for bravery,and heroism. He was very brave to go,and find Gabby,and try to help her after the incident that took place at her father's house."

Firefighter Jack Morrison responds back to Captain Mike,"Thanks Cap,this means a lot to me."

Captain Mike pins Jacks heroism badge onto his shirt. Jack,and I congratulate each other,and the rest of the crew congratulates him as well.

"Let's hear it for our advocate,and our hero. Three cheers for our advocate,and our hero."

"Hip,Hip,Hooray,and congratulations to them both."

"I am proud to be their Captain."

Mike finishes his speech to us,and everyone is done cheering for us. They throw a special party to celebrate what we have accomplished,and the party lasts all day long. Captain Mike is really proud of us both. Roy,and Johnny are really proud of me as well. I talk to Jack for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Jack,"Thank you for saving me you are my hero."

Jack responds back to me,"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and I appriciate what you did for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome,and I know that you do."

"Ok."

I wrap my arms around Jack,and I give him a hug to show that I appriciate what he did for me. We continue to celebrate for the rest of the day at the fire station,and I finish my conversation with Jack.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Johnny,and Roy have a talk with me

Roy,Johnny,and I are sitting out in the rec room having a talk. Roy,and Johnny talk to me for a few minutes.

Roy,and Johnny exclaim to me,"Gabby we'd like to talk to you for a few minutes if it's ok with you."

I respond back to Roy,and Johnny,"Yea,its fine with me if you want to talk to me,and what do you want to talk to me about?"

"First of all we are very proud of you for becoming an advocate for us here at Fire Station 33."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome,and you deserve it."

"Yes,that I do."

"Secodnly,we'd like to take you on a trip for a few days we can either go camping,or we can go on a family vacation for a few days. We already know the location of the family vacation."

"A family vacation sounds like a lot of fun let's do that."

"For our family vacation we are going to Sea World,and Walt Disney world."

"I've never been to either place before."

"You'll enjoy it,and you'll have a lot of fun."

"Ok,I am sure that I will."

"Yes,that you will."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to me,and I decide that I want to lay down for a nap. I talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

"Can I lay down,and take a nap. I'm tired."

"Yes,you can lay down,and take a nap."

"Ok."

Johnny pushes my wheelchair into the bedroom,and he lifts me up out of my wheelchair. He lays me down in my bed,and he covers me up with a blanket. He then gets out a fresh diaper,and some wipes. I feel a really strong need to go to the bathroom,and I feel like I have to go badly. I can't hold it in anymore. It starts coming out,and I can't stop it because I have no control over it.

I start feeling like I have to pee,and I start peeing in my diaper. I pee,and I pee some more. I can't hold it in my bladder any more,so I pee even more into my diaper. I am done peeing. I start to feel like I have to poop badly,and I can't hold it in anymore,and it starts coming out. I can't hold on to it any longer,so I start pooping in my diaper.

I poop,and I poop some more into my diaper. I poop even more into my diaper. I can't hold my bowels anymore so I poop even more into my diaper. Finally I am done going to the bathroom,and my diaper is full. Johnny pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper.

He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he throws my used diaper,and wipes away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands.

He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back into the bedroom,and I am asleep. I sleep for a couple of hours,and I have to go potty. I feel like I have to pee,and poop really badly. I start to feel it going into my diaper,and I can't control it.

I have an intense strong urge to pee,and I can't stop it. I pee even,even more in my diaper because I can't hold it in anymore. I stop peeing in my diaper a few minutes later. I have an intense even stronger urge to poop,and I have to poop badly.

I can't hold it in anymore,and I start feeling like I have to poop. It starts coming out,and I can't stop it. I poop even,even more into my diaper. A few minutes later I am done pooping into my diaper.

Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. He pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me.

He pulls my pants back up,and he throws my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom.

He comes back I to the bedroom,and he monitors me while I am asleep. He keeps an eye on me while I am asleep,and he changes my diapers when he needs to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Leaving for our family vacation

Johnny did the breakfast dishes while I took my nap,and a couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny lifts me up out of my bed. He puts me into my wheelchair,and he pushes my wheelchair out into the rec room. Johnny sits down on the couch,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was just fine."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,daddy that I did."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy,so when will we be leaving for our family vacation?"

"We will be leaving after lunch this afternoon."

"Ok,daddy I was just wondering."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and he gets up from the couch. He walks down the hallway,and he talks to Captain Mike.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Mike,"Cap,can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Mike exclaims to Johnny,"sure what's up?"

"Roy,Gabby,and I are going to be gone for a few days we are taking her on a family vacation just the three of us."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to Sea world,and Walt Disney World."

"That sounds like fun,and when are you leaving?"

"This afternoon after lunch,and Gabby hasn't been to either place,so it will be an adventure for her."

"Yes,that it will be,and she will have fun to."

"Yes,that she will Cap."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"For a few days."

"Have a good time,and I'll see you when you get back."

"Are you okaying it for us to go?"

"Yea,everyone needs a break sometimes,and Gabby has earned it anyways."

"Yes,that they do,and that she sure does she does deserve it."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation. Johnny comes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. Roy is also out in the rec room,and he is sitting down on the couch as well. Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Roy,"My nap was just fine,and yes I did sleep well."

"That's good,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Roy,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and I,"Captain Mike gave us permission to go on our family vacation. He wants us to have a good time,and he will see us when we get back."

"That's good to hear,and that's good news."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and I finish up our conversation. Roy gets up from the couch,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets lunch cooking,and while lunch is cooking Roy sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Roy calls us out to the kitchen,so we can eat lunch. Roy talks to us for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to us,"Lunch is ready its time to eat."

We respond back to Roy,"Ok we are coming."

"Ok."

Johnny gets up from the couch,and he pushes my wheelchair out into the kitchen,and he sits beside me at the table. The rest of the crew get up from the couch,and they walk out into the kitchen. They sit down at the table,and Roy serves us our lunch. He sits down to eat lunch with us. Mike talks to us for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,Roy,and I,"Have a good time on your vacation,and enjoy it."

Johnny,Roy,and I respond back to Captain Mike,"Ok,Cap we will."

"Ok,thats good news,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and yes,it is Cap."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and I finish our conversation with Captain Mike. Dennis talks to us for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to us,"Where are you going for your vacation?"

We respond back to Dennis,"We are going to Sea world,and Walt Disney World."

"That sounds like fun,is it ok if I come with?"

"Yea,you can come with us it's hard for two of us to keep an eye on Gabby at the same time we could use some extra help."

"Ok,and I'd be glad to help out with Gabby."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation with Dennis,and a few minutes later we are done eating lunch. Johnny gets up from the table,and he pushes my wheelchair into the bedroom. He lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he lays me down on my bed.

He pulls my pants down,and he gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh one on me,and he pulls my pants back up.  
He throws the used diaper away in the trash,and the used wipes. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom.

Johnny packs up my bag,and his bag for our family vacation. He makes sure to pack plenty of diapers,and wipes for the trip. He packs some books,and coloring books,and crayons for me to take with us. He also packs my stuffed Simba,and my clothes. He packs clothes for him to. A few minutes later he is done packing us for our family vacation.

He lifts me up off of my bed,and he puts me back into my wheelchair. He puts my bag,and his bag on his shoulder,and he pushes my wheelchair out of the bedroom,and back out into the rec room. He sits down on the couch for a few minutes.

The rest of the crew gets up from the table,and they come out into the rec room. They sit down on the couch. Roy is out in the kitchen,and he is doing the dishes. He picks up the dirty dishes from the table,and he puts them into the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes.

After the dishes are all clean,and dry Roy puts the dishes away where they belong. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Roy exits the kitchen,and he packs his bag for our family vacation.

A few minutes later he is done packing his bag for our family vacation,and he walks out of the bedroom. He comes back out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch.

Dennis goes into the bedroom,and he packs his bag for our family vacation. A few minutes later he is done packing his bag,and he exits the bedroom. He comes back out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch.

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis get up off of the couch. Johnny pushes my wheelchair out of the rec room,and outside. Roy,and Dennis grab the bags,and they walk outside with us.

We walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up the doors,and he lifts me up out of my wheelchair. He sets me down on the backseat of his car,and he buckles me in. He folds up my wheelchair,and he puts it in the trunk.

Roy,Dennis,and Johnny put their bags in the trunk. Johnny puts my bag in the back with me because it's got my diapers,and wipes in it. Johnny closes up the trunk,a and he hands his keys to Roy,so he can drive for a while. Roy,and Dennis get into the front of the car. Johnny gets in the back with me. They all close their car doors,and get their seatbelts on.

Roy turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the fire station parking lot. He gets us on the road towards our family vacation destination. We drive for a couple of hours,so I take a nap for a couple of hours. Johnny keeps an eye on me while I am sleeping,and he changes my diapers when they need to be changed. I sleep for a good couple of hours while we are on the road.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The start of our family vacation

A couple hours later I wake up from my nap,and I look around outside. I see restraunts,and stores of all different types. We are traveling out along the highway,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hi sweetheart how was your nap,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Hi,daddy,and my nap was just fine. I slept well to."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy,and I'm getting hungry."

"We are going to be stopping for dinner here shortly we have to find a restraunt where we want to eat."

"I want to go to McDonald's."

"McDonald's is a good choice."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"Ok,did you hear that Roy Gabby wants to go to McDonald's for dinner she's getting hungry."

"Yes,I did hear that,and it's getting close to dinnertime anyway."

"Yes,it is,and is McDonald's okay with you Dennis?"

"Yes,it is that's fine with me."

"McDonald's it is then."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,Dennis,and I finish our conversation. Roy finds a McDonald's restraunt,and he drives his car into the parking lot. He finds a parking spot close to the restraunt. Roy turns off the engine of Johnny's car,and they all unbuckle their seatbelts. Roy unlocks the car doors,and they all get out of the car. He opens up the trunk,and he gets out my wheelchair. Roy unfolds my wheelchair,and Johnny walks around to my side of the car. He opens up my car door,and he unbuckles my seatbelt. He lifts me up out of the seat of his car,and he puts me into my wheelchair. He closes the car door behind me.

He pushes my wheelchair,and both Dennis,and Roy walk along side of us. Roy holds the door open to the restraunt so Johnny can push my wheelchair inside. We all go into the restraunt,and order our food. I order a chicken mcnugget happy meal with apple slices,and juice.

Johnny,Dennis,and Roy order what they want to eat for dinner. We get our food,and Johnny finds us a table to sit at. He pushes my wheelchair up tot he table,and they all sit down with me. We all eat our dinner together. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"You eat your dinner first,and then you can play with your toy ok."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy."

"We are going to change things around for a while. Roys been driving since this afternoon,so he needs a break. I'm going to drive for a while,and Dennis is going to sit in the back with you ok sweetheart. I need Roy up front with me while I drive Ok."

"Ok,daddy that sounds fine to me."

"Ok,sweetheart."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation. A few minutes later we finish eating our dinner,and Johnny pays for our food. We throw our trash away,and I grab my toy. Roy pushes my wheelchair out away from the table. They all get up from the table,and Dennis pushes my wheelchair outside. Johnny,and Roy walk beside us out the door. We all go to where Johnny's car is parked at.

Johnny unlocks the car doors,and he opens up the car doors. Roy,and Dennis get into the car. Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he puts me in the back seat of his car. He buckles my seatbelt for me. Johnny closes my car door behind him,and he gets in the front drivers seat. He closes the car door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt on.

Roy hands him the car keys,and he turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the McDonald's parking lot,and he drives across the street to a gas station. Johnny turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens up he car door,and he gets out of the car.

Johnny puts gas in the gas tank of his car,and he goes into he gas station to pay for the gas. While we are stopped Dennis unbuckles my seatbelt,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He also gets out the wipes. He pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up.

He opens up his car door,and he throws my used diaper away in the trash. He then walks into the gas station,and he goes I to the bathroom. He washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he walks back outside to the car.

He opens up his car door,and he gets back into the car. He closes the car door behind him. He buckles me back I to my seatbelt,and he puts his seatbelt back on. Johnny comes back out of the gas station,and he walks back over to his car. He opens up his car door,and he gets back into his car.

He closes the car door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt back on. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the gas station parking lot. He drives back out into the hallway. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"Here in a few hours we will be stopping at a hotel for the night,so we can freshen up,and all get some sleep for the night."

We all respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

"Ok."

"Where are we at Daddy? I know we arent in Baltimore anymore."

"Right now we are in North Carolina."

"Ok,we must be headed down to Florida."

"Yes,once we get to Georgia we will be stopping for the night."

"Ok,daddy I was just wanting to know where we were at that's all."

"Ok,just relax,and enjoy the trip ok sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy I can do that."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"So was Gabby a good girl whilel I was in the gas station?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,she was she played with her toy while Dennis changed her diaper."

"Ok,that was a good idea having him back there with her for a while. I can't take care of her,and drive at the same time."

"Thats true,and you asked me to sit up front with you for a while,do I thought that I would."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish their conversation. Dennis talks to me for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to me,"What kind of toy came in your happy meal at McDonald's?"

I respond back to Dennis,"A Lion King toy."

"Which character did you get?"

"Simba I love Simba."

"Ok."

"When I was in the hospital I got to pick out a stuffed animal to take home with me."

"And which one did you pick out?"

"I picked out a stuffed Simba."

"So you like the Lion King,and you like Simba?"

"Yes,that I do."

"Ok."

Dennis unzips my bag,and he hands me my stuffed Simba. I hold Simba in my arms. Dennis talks to me for a few more minutes.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yes,Id love to watch a movie which one?"

"I brought along the Lion King do you want to watch that?"

"Yes,Id love to watch that movie."

"Ok,just give me a few minutes,and I'll set it up for us to watch."

"Ok."

Dennis,and I finish our conversation. Johnny talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,"Entertaining my daughter with a movie thats a great idea,and it's her favorite to I bet she'll enjoy it."

Dennis responds back to Roy,"Yes,it is,and yes I know that she will."

"How did you know to bring a kids movie with us?"

"I had a daughter once like Gabby,and she also loved the Lion King just like Gabby does."

"Whatever happened to your daughter?"

"Her mom left me,and took our daughter with her. I never saw her again because my wife her mother brutally stabbed our daughter to death."

"Wow."

"I tried to save her,but I couldn't she had lost to much blood."

"Wow."

"Yea,so I packed everything I owned,and moved to Baltimore. I work for Captain Kennedy as a paramedic/firefighter."

"That's what we do to Roy,and I are both paramedics/firefighters."

"That's awesome being a paramedic,and a firefighter is the best job that I could ask for."

"We like it to."

"Ok,"

"What was your daughters name Dennis?"

"Her name was Elizabeth."

"How old was she?"

"She was five years old like Gabby is."

"Ok,and we are sorry to hear about this."

"It's alright I've dealt with it,and moved on with my life it's just a memory now days."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dennis finish up their conversation. Dennis talks to me for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to me,"I'd like to be your God-dad if thats ok with you."

I respond back to Dennis,"Yes,thats fine with me,and why would you like to be my God-dad?"

"Because you remind me so much of my daughter."

"Ok,I can be your God-daughter that sounds like a good idea."

"Ok."

Dennis,and I finish our conversation. He gets out his portable DVD player,and he puts in the movie the Lion King. Dennis,and I sit and watch the movie together for a while. Johnny drives out of North Carolina into South Carolina. I am busy watching a movie with my God-dad Dennis.

We both enjoy the movie,and Roy keeps Johnny company up front as we drive into the night. Dennis keeps an eye on me while Johnny is driving. Our movie is an hour,and a half long.

After the movie is over with Dennis takes the movie out of his DVD player,and he turns his DVD player off. He packs it back away in his bag. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to me,"Did you enjoy the movie Gabby?"

I respond back to Dennis,"Yes,god-dad I did,and it was a good movie."

"Yes,that it was I enjoyed watching it with you."

"Ok,what other kids movies do you have?"

"I have Winnie the Pooh,and Scooby Doo."

"Ok,and what else is there?"

"Barbie,and sesame street."

"Is that all?"

"Yea,I didn't know how long our trip was going to be,so I only brought along a few movies."

"Ok,we don't have time to watch another one."

"We can watch another one on the way home ok."

"Ok."

Dennis,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny drives out of South Carolina into Georgia. He drives into a hotel parking lot. He parks his car in the parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he takes his seatbelt off. Roy,and Dennis take their seatbelts off.

Johnny unlocks the car doors,and he opens up the car door. He gets out of the car,and he closes his car door behind him. Dennis opens up his car door,and he unbuckles my seatbelt.

Johnny opens up the trunk,and he gets my wheelchair out. He unfolds it,and Dennis unbuckles my seatbelt. He lifts me up out of the car,and he puts me into my wheelchair. Dennis grabs my Simba toy out of the back seat,and he puts it into my bag. He grabs my bag out of the car,and he closes the car door behind him.

He gets his bag out of the trunk,and he pushes my wheelchair for a while. Roy unbuckles his seatbelt,and he opens up his car door. He gets out of the car,and he closes the car door behind him. Johnny gets his bag,and Roy's. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Spending the night at a hotel

bag out of the trunk. Johnny closes the trunk,and they both walk alongside Dennis,and I. Johnny holds the door open,and Dennis pushes my wheelchair into the hotel. We register,and check into our room. Dennis pushes my wheelchair down the hallway,and into our hotel room. He lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and lays me down on the bed. He sets our bags down in the hotel room.

Dennis gets ready to get into the shower. He gets into the shower,and he cleans himself up. After he is done in the shower he gets his pajamas on after he dries himself off.

Dennis is done in the shower. Roy takes me into the bathroom,and he gets me undressed. He takes my diaper off of me,and he throws it away in the trash. He gets me into the tub,and he gives me a bath. After I am all nice,and clean roy takes me out of the tub,and he dries me off with a towel. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he puts my Simba pajamas on me.

He takes me back out of the bathroom,and he lays me back down in bed. Roy then gets ready to get into the shower,and he gets himself all cleaned up. He dries himself off,and he puts his pajamas on. He is done in the shower.

Lastly,Johnny gets ready to get into the shower. He gets into the shower,and he gets himself all cleaned up. A few minutes later he is done in the shower. He dries himself off,and he puts his pajamas on. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into the hotel room.

Johnny hands me my stuffed Simba out of my bag,and I hold him in my arms. Johnny talks to Roy,and Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,and Roy,"Thanks for your help with Gabby getting her in here,and showed. Thank you for getting her ready for bed."

Dennis,and Roy respond back to Johnny,"You're welcome Johnny."

"I appriciate the help."

"We know that you do."

Dennis walks over to my bed,and he covers me up with the blanket. I've already laid my head down on the pillows. I start to fall asleep for the night. I talk to Johnny,Roy,and Dennis for a few minutes.

I exclaim to them,"Goodnight everybody."

They respond back to me,"Goodnight Gabby sleep well,and sweet dreams."

"Thank you,and you to."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome.

We finish our conversation,and I close my eyes. I fall asleep for the night. Johnny,Roy,and Dennis lay down in their beds,and they fall asleep for the night as well. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The first morning of our vacation

The next morning we all wake up. Dennis gets up,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets out the wipes,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and he exits the bathroom.

Roy gets out a clean pair of clothes,my Simba shirt,and a pair of blue jeans. He takes my pajamas off of me,and he gets me dressed. He lifts me up off of the bed,and he puts me in my wheelchair. Johnny is awake,and he packs up my bag. He puts my stuffed Simba back into my bag,and he gets himself dressed.

Roy,and Dennis get themselves dressed,and they pack up their bags as well. Johnny makes sure to empty the trash before we leave the hotel room,and he puts the dirty towels into the laundry basket for the hotel maid to come pick them up,and put them in the dirty laundry.

Dennis opens up the door,and Roy pushes my wheelchair out of the hotel room. Johnny has my bag,and his bag. Roy has his bag,and Dennis's bag. We check out of the hotel room,and out of the hotel.

Dennis opens up the door,and Roy pushes my wheelchair outside to Johnny's car. Johnny unlocks his car doors,and he opens up the car doors. Roy lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he puts me into the back seat of Johnny's car. He buckles my seatbelt for me,and he puts my bag on the floor in the back where he can reach it. Roy closes my car door behind him,and he folds up my wheelchair.

He puts my wheelchair in the trunk,and he puts his,and Dennis's bag in the trunk. Johnny puts his bag in the trunk,and he closes the trunk back up. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,and Roy,"Dennis is driving for a little while today,and I'll be sitting up front with him. Roy would you like to sit in the back seat with your niece,and keep an eye on her for a while?"

Dennis,and Roy respond back to Johnny,"Yes,I am driving for a while,and yes I can do that for you Johnny.I'd love to do that for you."

"Ok,lets get going then."

"Ok."

Johnny,Dennis,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny hands Dennis the keys,and Dennis gets up front in the drivers seat. Johnny gets up front in the passenger seat,and Roy sits in the backseat with me. They close their car doors behind them,and they put their seatbelts on.

Dennis starts the engine of Johnny's car,and he drives out of the hotel parking lot. He drives out onto the highway. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"Today for breakfast we will be eating in the car. I brought along some pop tarts,and apple sauce. Your drink choices are coffee,milk,or juice."

We respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny hands Dennis,and Roy each a hot cup of coffee. He takes a hot cup of coffee for himself. He hands each of us a package of pop tarts,and a container of apple sauce. He hands each of us a spoon. I want orange juice to drink with my breakfast,so Johnny hands me an orange juice. We all start to eat our breakfast.

I exclaim to Johnny,Roy,and Dennis,"Good morning."

They respond back to me,"Good morning Gabby."

"How is everyone doing this morning?"

"We are doing fine,and how are you doing this morning?"

"I am doing just fine,and I slept well last night did you guys sleep well to?"

"Yes,we slept well to."

"Ok,thats good to hear,and that's good news."

"Yes,it is."

"I had sweet dreams last night,and did you have sweet dreams to?"

"Yes,we had sweet dreams to."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Roy,Johnny,Dennis,and I finish our conversation,and a few minutes later we finish eating our breakfast. Johnny has a bag for the trash,and we throw our trash away in the bag. Johnny hangs onto the bag until we stop somewhere where he can throw it away in a trash can. Johnny talks to us for a few more minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"We've got a good six hour trip ahead of us yet today to get down to where we are going."

We respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

"At noon we will be stopping for lunch,and probably get more gas along the way as well."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes talking to us,and he helps Dennis keep an eye on the road ahead of us. I start to feel like I have to go pee,and poop really,really badly. I can feel it starting to come out,and I can't stop it. I feel a strong urge that I have to pee,a nd it's starting to come out. I can't hold my bladder any longer,and I start peeing in my diaper.

I pee,and I pee some more into my diaper. A few minutes later I am done peeing in my diaper. I feel like that I have to poop,and poop badly. I feel a strong urge that I have to poop really badly,and I can't hold my bowels in any longer. Its starting to come out,and I feel it coming out. I can't stop it,and I start pooping into my diaper. I poop,and I poop even more into my diaper.

It's still coming out,and I can't stop it. I feel like I have to poop even more,and it's coming out. I can't hold it in any longer, and I feel it coming out into my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more into my diaper. A few minutes later I am done pooping in my diaper,and it is full.

Roy gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. He pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,an he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he uses some wipes to clean off his hands.

He throws the used diaper,and the used wipes away in a bag. He ties the bag up tightly. He hands it to Johnny,and he puts it in the other bag with the trash from breakfast. Johnny ties it up tightly as well. He holds onto it until he can throw it away in a garbage can.

We drive on the road for a couple of more hours,and Roy hands me my stuffed Simba out of my bag. I hold my stuffed Simba in my arms,and I fall asleep for a couple of hours. I take a morning nap.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Stopping for lunchtime

A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Roy,"My nap was just fine,and yes I did sleep well."

"That's good,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Roy,and I finish up our conversation,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How are you doing back there sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I'm doing just fine,and I just woke up from a nap."

"That's good,and that's good to hear sweetheart. Are you getting hungry sweetheart?"

"Yes,it is,and yes I am daddy."

"We will be stopping for lunch here shortly."

"Ok,where will we be eating at?"

"Golden Coral is that ok with everybody?"

"Yes,its ok with us."

"Ok,we will eat at Golden Coral for lunch then."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes talking to us,and Dennis finds the Golden Coral restraunt. He drives Johnny's car into the parking lot,and parks his car in the parking spot. Dennis turns off the engine of the car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He unlocks the car doors,and he gets out of the car.

Johnny unbuckles his seatbelt,and he opens up his car door. He grabs the trash bag,and he gets out of the car. Dennis,and Johnny close their car doors behind them. Roy unbuckles my seatbelt,and he opens up his car door.

He gets out of the car,and Dennis opens up Johnny's trunk. He gets my wheelchair out of the trunk,and he unfolds it. Johnny closes his trunk back up. Roy lifts me up out of the backseat,and he puts me into my wheelchair. He lays my stuffed Simba on the backseat of the car. He closes the car door behind him,and he pushes my wheelchair.

Johnny opens up the door for the restraunt,and Roy pushes my wheelchair into the restraunt. Johnny,and Dennis walk along side of us. We walk into the restraunt,and we find a table. We order our lunch,and our drinks.

A few minutes later our food is brought to us,and so is our drinks. For lunch I order a kids meal. Roy pushes my wheelchair up to the table,and they sit down at the table with me. We eat our lunch,and Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"We will be in Florida in about another hour. We are only an hour,and a half away from Sea world resort,and hotel."

We respond back to Johnny,"So we are almost there?"

"Yes,we will be spending the afternoon at Sea World Orlando." "Awesome."

"Yes,it is,and after lunch Roy will be driving us the rest of the way,and Dennis will be up front with him. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter for a while."

"Ok,and that's fine with us."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,Dennis,and I finish up our conversation. A few minutes later we are done eating our lunch. Johnny pays for our lunch,and he gets up from the table. He pushes my wheelchair away from the table. Roy,and Dennis get up from the table,and they walk along side of us.

Roy opens up the door to the restraunt,and Johnny pushes my wheelchair outside. We all go over to where Johnny's car is parked,and he unlocks the car doors. He hands the keys over to Roy,and he opens up the car doors. Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he puts me in the backseat of his car.

He buckles me in,and he closes the car door behind him. I grab my stuffed Simba,and I hang on to it in my arms. Johnny folds up my wheelchair,and he opens up the trunk. He wheelchair in the trunk,and he closes the trunk back up.

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis open up their car doors,and they get into the car. They put their seatbelts on,and they close their car doors behind them. Roy turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the restraunt parking lot. He drives across the street to the gas station. Roy drives into the parking lot of the gas station,and he parks the car at the gas station.

He turns the engine of the car off,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens up his car door,and he gets out of the car. He closes the car door behind him,and he puts gas I the gas tank of the car.

Roy goes into the has station,and he pays for the gas. While Roy is in the gas station Johnny unbuckles my seatbelt,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets out the wipes to,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

Johnny opens up his car door,and he gets out of the car. He closes the car door behind him,and he throws my sides diaper away in the trash. He walks into the gas station,and he goes into the bathroom.

He washes his hands,and he dries his hands on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and walks out of the gas station. He opens up his car door,and he gets back into his car. He closes the car door behind him,and he buckles my seatbelt back up. He puts hiss seatbelt back on,and Roy walks out of thr gas station after paying for the gas.

He opens up his car door,and he gets into the closes the car door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt on. He turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the gas station parking lot.

He drives out onto the highway,and we continue on our way to Florida. I decide that I'm still a little sleepy,so I close my eyes,and I fall back to sleep for a little while. I take a nap for about an hour.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Arriving at Sea World Orlando

An hour later I wake up from my nap,and we have arrived in Florida. Roy drives for a little while longer,and a half an hour later we have arrived at the sea world resort in Orlando Florida.

Roy drives Johnny's car into the parking lot. He finds a parking spot,and he parks the car. He turns off the engine of his car,and he takes off his seatbelt. Dennis takes off his seatbelt to.

Johnny unbuckles my seatbelt,and he also unbuckles his seatbelt to. Roy unlocks the car doors,and he opens up his car door. Dennis opens up his car door as well. Dennis,and Roy both get out of the car,and they close the car doors behind them.

Johnny opens up the car door,and he gets out of his car. I put my stuffed Simba back into my bag,so that way I don't lose him. Johnny walks around to the trunk of his car,and he opens up his trunk.

He gets my wheelchair out of the trunk,and he unfolds it. He lifts me up out of the backseat of his car,and he puts me into the wheelchair. He grabs my bag out of the backseat. Roy gets his,and Dennis's bag out of the trunk,and Johnny gets his bag out of the trunk. Johnny closes the car door behind him,and he closes the trunk up to. Johnny locks his car up,a and he pushes my wheelchair.

Dennis,and Roy walk along side of us,and Roy holds the door open for us. Johnny pushes my wheelchair into the hotel where we will be staying at. Dennis,and Roy walk into he hotel as well.

We register at the front desk,and we check into our hotel room. When we get into our hotel room Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he lays me down on the bed. He gets a fresh diaper out of my bag,and he gets the wipes out.

Johnny pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he throws my used diaper away in the trash. He throws the used wipes away in the trash to.

Johnny goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the main part of the hotel,and he lifts me up off of the bed,and he puts me back into my wheelchair. Roy sets his,and Dennis's bag down. Johny sets mine,and his bag down as well.

Roy pushes my wheelchair out into the lobby of the hotel,and Dennis holds the door open for us. Johnny,and Dennis walks alongside of us. We go outside,and we spend the afternoon at the Sea World resort in Orlando Florida. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Did you have a good nap sweetheart,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes I did daddy,and yes that I did."

"That's good to hear,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,that it is daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and he pays for four tickets for us to see a dolphin show. We go into stands,and we sit down to watch the dolphin show. The dolphin show is awesome,and amazing. After a while the dolphin show is over with,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Did you like the dolphin show sweetheart,and what did you think of it?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes daddy I did like the dolphin show,and it was both amazing,and awesome."

"That's good to hear,and that's good news sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy,and yes it is. I've never seen dolphins before."

"You probably haven't swam with them either."

"No,that I haven't."

"Would you like to do that today swim with a dolphin?"

"Yes,that would be really cool."

"Let's go get you ready then."

"Ok daddy."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and he takes me over to the locker room area,so we can get changed. We walk I tot he locker room,and he lifts me up out of my wheelchair. He lays me down on the changing table. He takes my clothes off of me,and he puts a swimming suit on me,and he also puts a swim diaper on me as well.

Johnny lifts me up off of the changing table,and he puts me back into my wheelchair. He also gets changed. He undresses himself,and he puts a swimming suit on a s well. A few minutes later we are both ready to go swimming with a dolphin.

He pushes my wheelchair out to where the dolphin pool is at,and he lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he puts me I to the water with the dolphin. I reach out,and I touch the dolphin. I get to pet the dolphin,and the dolphin starts swimming with me. I start swimming with the dolphin,and I have a great time in the water with a dolphin. I splash the dolphin,and it splashes me. I have fun playing with the dolphin as well.

Dennis,and Roy sit up in the stands,and they watch me have fun in the water with the dolphin. A few minutes later I am done swimming with the dolphin,and Johnny gets me up put of the water. He wraps a towel around me,and he puts me into my wheelchair.

Johnny wraps a towel around himself,and he pushes my wheelchair into the locker room. He lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and he gets me dried off. He takes the swimming suit off of me,and he takes the swim diaper off of me.

Johnny puts a fresh,clean diaper on me,and he gets me dressed. Johnny lifts me up off of the changing table,and he puts me back into my wheelchair. Johnny gets himself dried off and he takes his swimming suit off,and he gets himself dressed.

He puts our wet swimming suits,and towels in a plastic bag. He pushes my wheelchair out of the locker room,and he pushes my wheelchair back to the hotel for a little while. Dennis,and Roy walk along side of us back to our hotel.

A few minutes later we arrive back at our hotel,and Dennis holds the door open for us. We all go into our hotel room,and Dennis closes the door behind us. Johnny hangs the towels,and our swimsuits up to dry,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"What did you think of swimming with a dolphin?"

I respond back to Johnny,"It was a lot of fun,and I had fun."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy,and I noticed something else while I was in the water."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I started to feel my legs functioning a little bit."

"That's good news sweetheart."

"I know it is,and I think I might be able to walk some."

"Do you want to try to walk a little bit?"

"Yea,lets give it a try."

"Let me know if your legs start to hurt ok."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny lifts me up out of my wheelchair,and I start standing on my own. I start walking a little bit on my own as well. I walk back over to my bed,and I lay down in bed for a while. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

"Do how do your legs feel sweetheart,do they hurt at all?"

"No,I didn't feel hardly no pain at all."

"That's good sweetheart that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,but I don't want to push it though."

"We won't push it sweetheart we will take it one step at a time."

"Ok,daddy sounds good to me,and I'm a little tired. I'm going to take a nap before we eat dinner."

"Ok,sweetheart you lay down,and rest for a while."

"Ok,daddy I will."

Johnny unzips my bag,and he gets out my stuffed Simba. He hands me my stuffed Simba,and I hold him in my arms. I lay down in bed,and Johnny covers me up with a blanket. I fall asleep for a couple of hours,and Johnny goes out into the hallway to talk to Dennis,and Roy.

Johnny exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Gabby is starting to gain functioning back in her legs. When she was swimming in the water with the dolphin she could feel her legs start to function. I just took her into the hotel for a nap,and she can walk a little bit."

Dennis,and Roy respond back to Johnny,"Are you sure about this Johnny?"

"Yes,I am sure,and she says that her legs don't hurt at all."

"Wow,thats amazing,but we have to be careful with her we don't want to overdo it."

"We won't overdo it,but it's a start at least she can walk a little bit now."

"That's good Johnny that's good."

"Yes,it is,and I couldn't believe my eyes she was walking."

"I saw it front he hallway she was walking at least."

"That's a start."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis finish their conversation,and a couple of hours later I wake up from my nap. Johnny,Dennis,and Roy all come back into the hotel room. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was just fine,and yes I did."

"That's good news,and that's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"Ok,and I was just talking to Dennis,and Roy they are amazed that you can walk a little bit."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and he gets out a fresh diaper out of my bag. He gets the wipes out to,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws my used diaper away in the trash,and he throws the wipes away to that got used.

He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the hotel room,and he talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"It's time we go eat dinner."

We respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

I get up out of my bed,and I can stand on my own,and I start walking a little bit. Dennis,and Roy are amazed that I can stand up,and walk around a little bit. We all walk out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table. We order our dinner,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

"How does your back feel sweetheart does it hurt at all?"

"My back feels fine,and no it doesn't hurt hardly at all."

"That's good to hear sweetheart,and that's good news."

"Yes,it is daddy,and yes that it is."

"You are doing quite well sweetheart,but we won't overdo it ok."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and our dinner arrives. We eat our dinner in the dinning room of the hotel. Johnny talks to Roy,and Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and Dennis,"When we get back home we are going to have to call Dr. Brackett,and let him know what's going on with Gabby."

Dennis,and Roy respond back to Roy,"Yes,that we will have to,and he needs to know what is going on."

"Yes,that he does,and it's a good idea for him to know what is going on."

"Yes that it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis finish up their conversation,and a few minutes later we are done eating our dinner,and we all get up from the table. We walk back into our hotel room,and I sit down on my bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Our first night in Orlando,Florida

I talk to Johnny for a few minutes,and I ask him a question.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy why do you have to talk to Dr. Brackett when we get back home?"

Johnny responds back to me,"Because sweetheart he is your doctor,and it's important for him to know what's going on with you."

"Ok,daddy there isn't anything wrong is there daddy?"

"No,not unless you tell me if there's something wrong with you I have to know about it."

"No,daddy there isn't anything wrong with me I feel just fine."

"Ok,sweetheart you seem to be doing just fine."

"I am daddy."

"We all need showers before we go to bed tonight,would you like to take a shower on your own tonight sweetheart?"

"Yea,I can try on my own I'm willing to at least do that."

"Ok,Im going to have Roy watch over you to make sure that nothing goes wrong ok sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Can you watch over Gabby while she is in the shower to make sure that she doesn't slip,and fall."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,I can do that for you."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and I carefully get up off of my bed,and I walk over to my bag. I get out a fresh diaper,and I get out a clean pair of pajamas. I also get out a clean towel. I carefully walk into the bathroom,and I get undressed. I take my dirty diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash.

I turn the shower water on,and I carefully get into the shower. I get myself all cleaned up,and I am all nice,and clean. I rinse myself off,and I turn the water off. I wrap my towel around me,and I carefully get out of the shower. Roy watches over me to make sure that I don't slip,and fall down.

I dry myself off with my towel,and I put my fresh diaper on. I put my pajamas on,and I brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom,and Roy is behind me. He exits the bathroom as well. I go sit back down on my bed,and Johnny gets ready to get in the shower.

He gets out a clean towel,and a clean pair of pajamas. He walks into the bathroom,and he turns the shower water on. He gets into the shower,and he cleans himself up. A few minutes later Johnny is done in the shower,and he rinses himself off.

He turns the water off,and he wraps his towel around himself. He dries himself off,and he puts his clean pajamas on. He brushes his teeth to. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into our hotel room.

Dennis gets ready to get into the shower,and he gets out a clean towel. He gets out a clean pair of pajamas. He goes I to the bathroom,and he gets undressed. He turns the shower water on,and he gets into the shower.

He cleans himself up,and a few minutes later he is done in the shower. He rinses himself off,and he turns off the water. He wraps his towel around himself,and he gets out of the shower.

He dries himself off,and he puts his clean pajamas on. He goes over to the sink,and he brushes his teeth. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into the hotel room.

Roy gets ready to get into the shower,and he gets out a clean towel. He also gets out a clean pair of pajamas. He goes into the bathroom,and he undresses himself. He turns on the water,and he gets into the shower.

He gets himself all cleaned up,and he rinses himself off. A few minutes later he is done in the shower,and he turns the water off. He wraps his towel around himself,and he gets out of the shower. Roy dries himself off,and he puts his clean pajamas on.

He walks over to the sink,and he brushes his teeth. A few minutes later he exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into the hotel room. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"So how did Gabby do in the shower on her own?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"She didnt slip,and fall at all,and after she was done she got out by herself,and dried herself off. She put her own diaper on,and got herself dressed for bed all on her own."

"Ok,thats very interesting."

"Yes,it is."

"What is going on here,has she been miraculously healed or what?"

"I'm not sure what's going on."

"Me either,but it's nice that she can start taking care of herself though."

"Yea,it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and we all lay down in bed for the night. I cover myself up with my own blanket. They talk to me for a few minutes.

They exclaim to me,"Goodnight Gabby sleep well,and sweet dreams."

I respond back to them,"Goodnight,and you to. I will sleep well,and I will have sweet dreams."

"Ok,thank you Gabby."

"You're welcome,and Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We end our conversation for the night,and we all lay down in our beds. We fall asleep for the night,and we get a good nights sleep. We don't wake up until the next morning. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Spending some time at Walt Disney World

The next morning all four of us wake up,and we get up out of bed. I unzip my bag,and I get out a fresh diaper. I also get out the wipes,and a clean pair of clothes. I feel a sudden need to have to go to the bathroom. I feel a strong urge that I have to pee,and it starts coming out. I can't stop it,and I start peeing in my diaper. I pee some more into my diaper,and I pee even more into my diaper.

I can't hold my bladder anymore,so I let it go,and I pee into my diaper even some more. A few minutes later I am done peeing in my diaper. I feel like I have to poop badly,and the urge is strong. It starts coming out,and I feel it starting to come out into my diaper.

I can't hold my bowels in any longer,and I can't stop the urge that I have to poop,so I let it lose,and I start pooping into my diaper. I poop into my diaper,and I poop some more into my diaper. I poop even more into my diaper,and I poop even some more into my diaper. A few minutes later I am done pooping in my diaper,and my diaper is starting to get full.

I feel like I have to pee,and it's starting to come out into my diaper again. I can't hold my bladder,so I start letting it go. I pee into my diaper,and I pee some more into my diaper.

I don't have to pee anymore,but I still have to poop yet. I can't hold my bowels any longer,and I start feeling like I have to poop again. It's starting to come out into my diaper,and I start feeling it coming out. I poop a liitle bit more into my diaper,and I don't have to poop anymore my diaper is full.

I walk into the bathroom,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put the fresh diaper on,and I throw the used diaper away in the trash along with the wipes that got used.

I pull my pants back up,and I walk over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I get dressed,and I take my pajamas off,and I get dressed. After that I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into the hotel room. Dennis,Roy,and Johnny get dressed for the day as well,and we all walk out into the hotel dinning room to eat our breakfast.

We sit down at the table with our breakfast,and we start eating our breakfast. Johnny,Roy,and Dennis talk to me for a few minutes.

They exclaim to me,"Good morning Gabby,did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to them,"Good morning,and yes I did. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,we slept well last night as well,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and that's good to hear to."

"Ok,and yes it is."

"Ok."

"We are going to be going to Disney World today,and spending a day,or two there,so we will be staying at the hotel there for while we are at Disney World."

"Ok,that sounds good to me."

"Ok."

We finish eating our breakfast,and we get up from the table. We walk back into our hotel room,and we pack up our bags. I grab my stuffed simba off of the bed,and I put him into my bag. I put my wipes back away in my bag,and I zip it back up.

Johnny grabs our dry towels,and swimsuits out of the bathroom,and he puts them in a bag. He takes the dirty towels that belong to the hotel,and he puts them into the laundry. We check out of our hotel room,and we go outside. We go over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks his car.

He opens up the car doors,and the trunk. They put their bags in the trunk,and I put my bag in the backseat where it can be reached if needed. We all get into Johnny's car,and he puts my wheelchair in his trunk in case if it's needed. He close the trunk up.

Johnny gets into his car,and we all close the car doors behind us. We all put our seatbelts on,and Johnny turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the sea world parking lot,and he drives us to the Walt Disney World Resort.

It doesn't take us that long to get there,and we are soon there. Johnny drives his car into the parking lot,and he finds a parking spot. He parks his car in the parking spot,and he turns off the engine of his car. We unbuckle our seatbelts,and Johnny unlocks the car doors.

All four of us open up our car doors,and I grab my bag. We close the car doors behind us,and Johnny opens up the trunk. Dennis,Johnny,and Roy grab their bags out of the trunk,and Johnny closes up the trunk,and we wall walk over to the entrance of our hotel where we will be staying. We check into our hotel,and check into our hotel room.

We put our bags down,and we walk outside. We walk around the Walt Disney Park. We have a great time,and we spend the rest of our vacation at the Walt Disney resort.

We eat lunch,and dinner in the hotel dinning room,and we spend the night in the hotel room. I have a great time,and I've enjoyed the trip. Johnny,Dennis,and Roy talk to me for a few minutes.

They exclaim to me,"How are you liking the vacation so far are you having fun?"

I respond back to them,"I'm liking this trip a lot,and yes I am having fun."

"We are going back home tomorrow this is our last day here."

"Ok."

"We are glad that you are having fun."

"Yes,I am glad that I had fun to."

"It's bedtime sweetheart we've got to get up early in the morning,so we can get packed,and head home."

"Ok,goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight Gabby,sleep well,and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you to,and Ok."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation,and I get ready to go to bed. I lay down in bed for the night,and I fall asleep. Johnny,Dennis,and Roy gets ready for bed,and they lay down in bed.

They fall asleep for the night as well,and we sleep all night long. We get a goodnights sleep,and we have sweet dreams. We don't wake up until the next morning.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Starting our trip back home to Baltimore

The next morning we all wake up,and we all get up out of bed. I walk over to my bag,and I unzip it. I put my stuffed Simba back into my bag. I get out a fresh diaper,and some wipes. I also get out a clean pair of pants,socks,and a clean shirt.

I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put a fresh diaper on. I take my pajama shirt off,and I put my clean pants on. I put my clean shirt on,and I go to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I open up the bathroom door,and I walk back out into the hotel room.

I sit down on the bed,and I put my clean pair of socks on. A few minutes later I am dressed,and I put my dirty clothes into my bag. I zip my bag back up,and I put my shoes back on.

Dennis,Johnny,and Roy all get dressed for the day as well,and they all pack their bags to. All four of us are dressed for the day,and we get ready to check out of our hotel. We each pick up our bags,and Johnny puts the dirty towels into the dirty laundry,and he empties out the trash cans.

We walk out into the lobby of the hotel,and we check out of our hotel room. We all four walk out of the door of the hotel,and we walk over to where Johnny's car is sitting at. He unlocks his car doors,and he opens up the trunk.

The three men put their bags in the trunk,and Johnny closes up the trunk. We open up the car doors,and we get into Johnny's car. Dennis gets into the backseat with me. Johnny,and Roy sit up front for a while. Johnny gets into the drivers seat,and Roy gets on the passenger side.

We all close the car doors behind us,and we all put our seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the Walt Disney World Resort parking lot. He drives us out into the highway,and we all talk for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"Good morning everybody."

We respond back to Johnny,"Good morning Johnny."

"Did you all sleep well last night?"

"Yes,we all slept well last night,and did you sleep well last night?"

"That's good to hear,and yes I did sleep well last night."

"Yes,it is,and that's good to hear."

"Yes it is,and we will be stopping in a little while to go eat breakfast."

"Ok."

"So just sit back,and relax for a little while."

"Ok,we can do that."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes up talking to us,and we sit back,and relax for a little while. I decide to get out a book from inside of my bag,and I choose the Lion King book. I get my Lion King book out,and I start reading it. Dennis talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I'm just curious how did you two end up out in Baltimore,Maryland?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dennis,"We first started our being paramedics in Los Angeles County California,and after we got our promotions as captains L.A couldnt keep us together,so we packed up our bags,and left California. We headed out to Baltimore,and started working as paramedics there."

"So in L.A you couldn't both be captains,and be paramedics at the same time?"

"No,they wouldn't let us be both captains,and keep our paramedic jobs to."

"Ok,go on."

"We wanted to continue our partnership going,and we both like being paramedics,so we moved out to Baltimore."

"Ok,I was just curious as to how you ended up at Station 33."

"Ok,but that's how we ended up working there."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis finish up their conversation,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How are you doing there sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I'm doing good I'm reading my Lion King book."

"Ok,I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing." "Ok,daddy are we going to be stopping for breakfast soon because I'm getting hungry."

"Yes,we will be stopping at McDonald's here in a few minutes for breakfast."

"Ok,daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and he drives his car into the McDonald's parking lot. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unlocks the car doors.

We unbuckle our seatbelts,and we open up our car doors. I grab a clean diaper,and some wipes out of my bag,and I put them into a different bag.

I zip my bag back up,and we get out of the car. We close the car doors behind us,and we walk over to the entrance to the restraunt. We walk into the restraunt,and we order our breakfast. I order a kids meal,and an orange juice to drink with my breakfast.

We find a table,and we sit down at the table to eat our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I want you to eat your breakfast first sweetheart,and then you can play with your toy ok?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy."

"How are your legs feeling,and how does your back feel sweetheart? Are you having any pain anywhere?"

"My back,and legs feel just fine,and no I'm not feeling any pain why daddy?"

"I was just asking to see how you are doing that's all sweetheart,and thats because I love you so much."

"I love you to daddy."

"We all love you Gabby."

"I love you guys to."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our breakfast. We get up from our table,and we throw our trash away. Johnny pays for our breakfast,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I pull my pants down.

I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper,and used wipes away in the trash. I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I walk back over to our table.

Johnny has paid for our breakfast,and we walk out of the restraunt. We walk back over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks his car doors. We open up our car doors,and we get into his car. Dennis gets in the front drivers seat,and Johnny gets in the front passenger seat. Roy gets in the back seat with me.

We close our car doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on. Johnny hands me my toy,and I open it. I get Mufasa Simbas dad this time,and I start playing with him.

Dennis turns on the engine of Johnny's car,and he locks the car doors. He drivers out of the restraunt parking lot,and he drives across the street to the gas station. He drives into the gas station parking lot,and he parks Johnny's car in the parking lot.

He turns off the engine of Johnny's car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. Dennis gets out of Johnny's car,and he puts gas in the gas tank of Johnny's car. He goes into the gas station,and he pays for the gas. He buys three cups of coffee,and one cup of apple juice. The coffee is for them,and the apple juice is for me.

A few minutes later Dennis comes back out of the gas station,and he walks back over to Johnny's car. He opens up his car door,and he gets into the car. He closes the car door behind him. He hands Johnny a cup of coffee,and he hands Roy a cup of coffee. He hands me the juice,and he keeps a cup of coffee for himself. Dennis puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of Johnny's car.

He drives out of the gas station,and he drives back out onto the highway. Dennis talks to us for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to us,"The drinks are my treat."

We respond back to Dennis,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dennis finishes talking to us,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart it's going to be a good couple of hours before we stop again,so if you get tires,just lay down,and go to sleep for a while."

"Ok,daddy I want to finish drinking my juice first."

"Ok,sweetheart,and thats a good idea finish drinking your juice first."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and I finish drinking my juice. I get sleepy,so I lay down,and take a nap. I fall asleep for a couple of hours. Roy keeps an eye on me as I sleep,and he changes my diaper when it needs to be changed. It takes us a couple of hours to drive out of Florida,so I sleep for a couple of hours.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Stopping for lunch

A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was just fine,and yes I did sleep well."

"That's good,and that's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"We are going to be stopping for lunch here shortly."

"Ok,daddy,and where are we at Georgia?"

"No,we aren't in Georgia we are in South Carolina."

"Ok,so we won't be staying overnight in Georgia tonight?"

"Nope we will be in Massachusetts by then."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Dennis drives Johnny's car into the parking lot of Golden Coral. He finds a parking spot,and he parks Johnny's car in the parking spot.

Dennis turns off the engine of Johnny's car,and we all take our seatbelts off. I unzip my bag,and I put my Mufasa toy,and my Lion King book back away in my bag. I get out a fresh diaper,and some wipes. I put them into my travel bag,and I put it on my back.

I zip my bag back up,and we all open up our car doors. We get out of Johnny's car,and we close the car doors behind us. We walk into the restraunt,and we sit down at a table. We order our lunch,and I order a kids meal.

A few minutes later our food arrives at our table,and we start eating our lunch. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes while we are eating.

Johnny exclaims to us,"After lunch Roy will be driving for a while,and Dennis will be sitting up front with Roy. I'll be sitting in the back seat with Gabby."

We all respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

We finish up our conversation with Johnny,and we all finish eating our lunch. I get up from the table,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me,and I pull my pants down.

I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper away in the trash,and I throw the used wipes away in the trash.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I walk back over to our table,and Roy has paid for our lunch. All of us walk back outside,and we walk back over to Johnny's car.

He unlocks the car doors,and we open up the car doors. We get into Johnny's car. Roy gets up front,and Dennis gets up front. Johnny gets in the back seat with me.

We close our car doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on. Roy turns on the engine of Johnny's car,and he drives out of the restraunt parking lot. He drives back out onto the highway,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart it's going to be a good four hours before we stop for dinner,so I want you to lay down,and sleep for a while."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy I'll lay down,and get some sleep."

"Ok,that's a good girl."

"Ok,daddy."

I lay down,and I fall asleep for a couple more hours. Roy drives us out of South Carolina into North Carolina. A few hours later he drives us out of North Carolina,and into Massachusetts. I sleep all the way through the trip up to Massachusetts. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Stopping to eat dinner,and get gasoline

A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap,and did you sleep well sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was just fine,and yes I did sleep well."

"Ok,thats good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Roy drives Johnny's car into the parking lot of KFC. He finds a parking spot,and he parks Johnny's car in the parking spot.

He turns off the engine of Johnny's car,and we all take our seatbelts off. I unzip my bag,and I get out a fresh diaper. I get out some wipes,and I put them away in my travel bag.

We open up the car doors,and we get out of Johnny's car. We close the car doors behind us. We all walk up to the front door of the restraunt,and we sit down at the table.

We order our dinner,and Johnny talks to us for a few minutes. Johnny exclaims to us,"It's about another hour to Boston yet,and we are just outside of Harvard Massachusetts."

We respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

Our food arrives at our table,and we start eating our dinner. Johnny talks to us some more.

"I will be driving for a while,and Dennis will be sitting in the back seat. It will be getting dark soon,so I'm going to need Roys eyes to help me keep an eye on the road."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. I get up from the table,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I pull down my pants. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper,and my used wipes away in the trash.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I walk back over to the table,and Dennis pays for our dinner.

We all walk out of the restraunt,and we walk back over to Johnny's car. Johnny unlocks the car doors,and we open up the car doors. We get into his car,and we close the car doors behind us.

We all put our seatbelts on,and Johnny turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the restraunt parking lot,and back out onto the hallway.

He drives us out of Harvard Massachusetts,and he stops at a gas station to put gas in his car. He drives into the gas station parking lot,and he parks his car in a parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt.

He unlocks his car door,and he opens up his car door. He gets out of his car,and he closes the car door behind him. He puts gas in his car,and he goes into the gas station to pay for the gas.

A few minutes later Johnny comes back out of the gas station,and he opens up his car door. He gets into his car,and he closes the car door behind him. He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of his car.

He drives out of the gas station parking lot,and he drives back out onto the highway. Dennis talks to me for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to me,"Would you like to watch a movie Gabby?"

I respond back to Dennis,"Yes,Id like to watch a movie."

"Which one would you like to watch it's your choice."

"I want to watch Winnie the Pooh."

"Ok,I'll put Winnie the Pooh in for you."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Dennis finishes up his conversation with me. Dennis gets out his portable DVD player,and he turns it on. He puts Winnie the Pooh in for me to watch,and he watches it with me. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to us,"How is it going back there?"

We respond back to Johnny,"it's going good we are watching Winnie the Pooh."

"Oh,ok,well enjoy your movie."

"Ok,we will."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes up his conversation with us,and he drives us towards Boston Massachusetts. I enjoy watching Winnie the Pooh,and it won't be long that we will be stopping for the night at a hotel in Boston.

A few minutes later the movie is over with,and Dennis takes it out of the DVD player. He turns his DVD player off,and Johnny drives into the hotel parking lot. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in a parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and we unbuckle our seatbelts.

I unzip my bag,and I make sure that everything is in my bag. I zip it back up. We open up the car doors,and I grab my bag. We get out of Johnny's car,and we close the car doors behind us.

Johnny opens up the trunk,and they get their bags out of the trunk,and Johnny closes the trunk back up. We all walk towards the entrance to the hotel,and we go into the hotel.

We register,and we check into our hotel room. We go into our hotel room,and everybody takes a turn getting in the shower. I take my turn first,and I get into the shower first. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Staying overnight in Boston

I walk over to my bag,and I unzip my bag. I take out a fresh diaper,and a clean pair of pajamas. I also get out a clean towel, and some wipes I walk into the bathroom,and I close the bathroom door behind me. I pull down my pants,and I take my used diaper off. I get myself all cleaned up,and I undress myself.

I turn the water on in the shower,and I get into the shower. I get myself all cleaned up,and I rinse myself off. A few minutes later I am done in the shower,and I turn the water off. I wrap my towel around myself,and I get out of the shower.

I dry myself off,and I put a fresh diaper on. I pit my clean pajamas on,and I open up the bathroom door. I go to the sink,and I brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into the hotel room.

Johnny gets ready to get into the shower,and he unzips his bag. He gets out a clean towel,and a clean pair of pajamas. He goes into the bathroom,and he closes the door behind him. He undresses himself,and he turns the water on.

He gets into the shower,and he cleans himself up. He rinses himself off,and a few minutes later he is done in the shower. He turns the water off,and he wraps his towel around himself. He gets put of the shower,and he dries himself off. He puts his clean pajamas on,and he walks over towards the sink,and he brushes his teeth. He opens up the bathroom door,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the hotel room.

Roy is the next one to get into the shower,and he walks over to his bag. He unzips his bag,and he gets our a clean towel. He gets out himself a clean pair of pajamas,and he walks into the bathroom.

He closes the door behind himself,and he undresses himself. He turns the water on,and he gets into the shower. He gets himself all cleaned up,and he rinses himself off. A few minutes later he is done in the shower,and he turns the water off. He wraps his towel around himself,and he gets out of the shower.

He dries himself off,and he puts his clean pajamas on. He goes over to the sink,and he brushes his teeth. He opens up the door to the bathroom,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the hotel room.

Dennis is the last one to get into the shower,and he unzips his bag. He gets out a clean towel,and a clean pair of pajamas. He walks into the bathroom,and he closes the door behind him. He undresses himself,and he turns the water on. He gets into the shower,and he gets himself all cleaned up. He rinses himself off,and a few minutes later he is done in the shower. He turns the water off,and he wraps a towel around himself.

He gets out of the shower,and he dries himself off. He puts his clean pajamas on,and he walks over to the sink. He brushes his teeth,and he opens up the bathroom door. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into the hotel room.

We all four put our dirty clothes,and our dirty towels back into our bags,and I get out my stuffed Simba,and my Simba blanket. We all zip our bags back up,and we all are getting ready to go to bed when it starts storming outside. I run over to Johnny because I'm scared. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"What's the matter sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"It's storming outside,and I am scared."

"It's ok sweetheart you'll be ok its just thunder,and lightning. All it is doing is raining."

"But I don't like storms they scare me."

"Aw come here sweetheart do you want daddy to hold you in his arms?"

"Yes,please daddy I'm scared."

"Ok,I'll pick you up,and hold you in my arms."

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny lifts me up into his arms,and he holds me in his arms for a while. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Does that make you feel better sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy,but I'm still scared."

"Just take some time,and try to calm yourself down ok."

"Ok,daddy I'll try."

"That's a good girl do you want daddy to wrap your blanket around you to keep you safe,and warm?"

"Yes,daddy would you please do so."

"Sure,and also hang on tight to Simba to."

"I will daddy."

"Ok."

I hold on tight to Simba,and Johnny wraps my blanket around me to keep me safe,and warm. Johnny talks to me for a few more minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"There does that make you feel better sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy it makes me feel a little bit better."

"That's good,and just try to calm yourself down ok. I know that you are scared. Do you have Simba with you?"

"Yes,daddy I have him right here in my arms."

"Hang on tight to him now."

"I am daddy."

"Ok,would you like Roy,and Dennis to wrap their arms around you to?"

"Yes,daddy that would help."

"Ok."

Johnny has Roy,and Dennis wrap their arms around me to,and Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Boy she's really shaking,and crying." Johnny responds back to Roy,"Yea,shes scared I can't get her to calm down she's still crying."

"Poor child."

"Yea,I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Let's try singing her a song."

"Ok."

Roy,Johnny,and Dennis try to sing me a song to try to calm me down,but that doesn't help much either. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Gabby you're safe,and we aren't going to let anything happen to you sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

"We are here to protect you."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny finishes his conversation with me,and the hotel clerk comes to our hotel room door. She's been tracking the weather. She knocks on our door,and Dennis lets go of me to go answer it. Dennis talks to the hotel lady for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Cassandra,"Yes,what can we do for you,and what can we help you with?"

Cassandra responds back to Dennis,"They just issued a tornado warning for this area,everybody needs to get down to the basement now."

Dennis,"Ok,thanks for letting us know."

"Ok,its the rules here to keep everybody safe."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cassandra,and Dennis end their conversation,and Dennis grabs his bag. Roy grabs Johnny's bag,and his bag. Dennis grabs my bag as well. We exit our hotel room,and we walk downstairs to the basement. We all sit down on the floor,and I'm sitting on Johnny's lap he still has his arms wrapped around me.

Cassandra exclaims to Johnny,"There's first aid kits down here if anybody needs them,and we have extra blankets to if they are needed."

Johnny responds back to Cassandra,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cassandra,and Johnny end their conversation,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How are you doing sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I'm still scared what's going on,and why are we down here aren't we supposed to be in bed?"

"There's a tornado coming sweetheart,and we are down here in the basement to keep safe."

"Oh,ok."

"You'll be alright daddy's got you,and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Where's Roy,and Dennis at?"

"They are right here next to me."

"I want all three of you to hold me please."

"Ok,we will hold you sweetheart."

"Ok,thanks daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis holds me very tightly in their arms. Cassandra talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Cassandra exclaims to Johnny,"Is that your daughter?"

Johnny responds back to Cassandra,"Yes,shes my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's five years old."

"Shes scared isn't she?"

"Yea,she is she's really shaking."

"It will be alright whats her name?"

"Her name is Gabby."

"Ok,it will be alright Gabby your safe with your dad."

"Ok."

Cassandra,and Johnny end their conversation,and the tornado comes towards us. Johnny,Dennis,and Roy hold me tight in their arms until the storm is over with. I hold on tight to Simba,and a few minutes later the storm is over with. Cassandra talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Cassandra exclaims to Johnny,"The storm is over with now."

Johnny,"Ok,thanks Cassandra."

"You're welcome you have a good rest of the night."

"Thank you,and I will. You to."

"You're welcome,and I will to. Thank you."

"You're welcome,and I'll be upstairs making sure everything is ok. Take care of your daughter well she needs you. She needs all of you."

"We will,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cassandra goes back upstairs to make sure that everything is ok,and to make sure that there is no damage to the rooms. Cassandra goes upstairs,and she has a mess to clean up from the storm. She cleans up each room,and her staff members help her out cleaning up the rooms. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: After the storm in Boston

Meanwhile,Roy,and Dennis let go of me,and Johnny takes his arms from around me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart the storm is over now,and everything is ok."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,I was really scared."

"Yes,you were,but it's all over now."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"What's that blood on your arm there?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,Hand me a first aid kit."

"Ok."

Roy hands Johnny a first aid kit,and he opens it up. He gets the blood cleaned up off of his arm.

"It's not my blood,and I didn't cut myself."

"It's on your shirt to."

"Look at Gabby's forehead it's all full of blood."

"Oh,boy,Roy I need you to go out to my car,and grab the equipment out of the trunk. Dennis will stay here,and we will take care of Gabby."

"Ok,"

Johnny hands Roy the keys,and he walks upstairs. He walks outside,and he walks over to Johnny's car. He unlocks his car,and he opens up the trunk. He gets the equipment out of the trunk. Roy closes the trunk back up,and he locks Johnny's car back up. He walks back into the hotel. Cassandra is wondering what is going on.

Cassandra talks to Roy,"What's going on,and what are you doing with medical equipment?"

Roy responds back to Cassandra,"I'm taking it downstairs my buddy Johnny needs it."

"Why? What happened did somebody get hurt?"

"Gabby got hurt she's got blood all over her forehead."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Johnny,Dennis,and myself are all paramedics we can handle this,but we will need an ambulance."

"Ok,I'll call an ambulance for you go tend to that sweet little child."

"Ok."

Roy goes downstairs,and he has the equipment that Roy asked for. Johnny lays me down on the floor,and he unwraps the blanket from around me. Johnny talks to Dennis,and Roy.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,and Roy,"The first thing that we need to do is get this bleeding under control."

Roy,and Dennis respond back to Johnny,"alrighty."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis wrap a bandage on my forehead,and they get the bleeding under control. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Cassandra is calling for an ambulance for us."

Johnny,"Thanks Roy that's not a bad idea Gabby isn't doing to good."

"Will she need to be taken to the hospital tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet I havent fully examined her yet I wanted to get the bleeding under control first."

"Ok,well let's get to work."

"Ok."

Roy,and Johnny finish up their conversation,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How are you doing sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My head hurts,and I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"I'm going to check you out ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm also going to take your vital signs."

"Ok,daddy."

"Just lay still,and don't move."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny checks my vital signs,and he checks to make sure that I'm doing ok,and I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"the light hurts my eyes."

Johnny responds back to me,"I'm sorry sweetheart I was just looking at your pupils,and I didn't mean to hurt you sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny finishes up the conversation with me,and he talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,"Dennis go out to my car,and get a backboard right away."

Dennis responds back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

Roy hands Dennis the car keys,and Dennis goes upstairs. He walks outside,and he walks over to Johnny's car. He unlocks his car,and he opens up the trunk. He gets the backboard out of the trunk,and he closes the trunk back up. Dennis locks Johnny's car back up.

He walks back inside with the backboard,and Cassandra sees him in the lobby of the hotel. Cassandra talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Cassandra exclaims to Dennis,"What are you doing with a backboard?"

Dennis responds back to Cassandra,"My partner Johnny asked for it."

"What's going on?"

"We've got the bleeding under control,but Gabby said that her head hurts,and she's starting to get dizzy. Johnny checked her pupils with a light,and she said that it hurt her eyes."

"Poor kid,by the way an ambulance is on its way it will be here in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Cassandra once we get Gabby settled we will be able to transport her to the hospital."

"I hope that she will be ok."

"Yea,thanks for the help Cassandra."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry that we can't stay the night tonight."

"It's ok these rooms are a mess anyways I'll be up half the night getting them cleaned up."

"Ok."

Dennis,and Cassandra end their conversation,and Dennis comes back downstairs with the backboard for Johnny. He talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,"Thanks for helping me out."

Dennis responds back to Roy,"You're welcome,and by the way Cassandra said that an ambulance is on its way it will be here in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Dennis."

"You're welcome Johnny,so whats up with Gabby?"

"I'm suspecting either a head injury,or a cuncusion."

"Oh,boy that doesn't sound good."

"We will know more once we get her to the hospital."

"Ok."

Johnny puts a cervical collar around my neck,and he places me on a backboard. Johnny checks my pupils to see if I am still conscious.

"This isnt looking good at all she has now lost consciousness."

"Oh,boy."

"I'll have to start oxygen for transport."

"Ok,how much will you need?"

"She will need at least ten liters per minute."

"I've got this Johnny."

"Ok,go for it."

Dennis starts me on ten liters per minute of oxygen,and he talks to Johnny for a few more minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Johnny,"What else needs to be done?"

Johnny responds back to Dennis,"She will need an IV D5W with lactated ringers."

"I've got this to."

"Ok,go for it."

Dennis starts an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers,ans Dennis talks to Johnny for a few more minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Johnny,"Did you take her vital signs?"

Johnny responds back to Dennis,"Yea,and I wrote them down."

"The hospital is going to need to know her vitals."

"I know that they will,lets get her upstairs Dennis you,and Roy are taking my car,and I'll be going in the ambulance with my daughter."

"Ok,lets get her to the hospital."

"Ok."

Dennis grabs his,and Roy's bag,and Johnny grabs his,and my bag. Johnny grabs one end of the backboard,and Roy grabs the other end of the backboard. Dennis packs up the equipment,and he carries it upstairs.

Johnny,and Roy get me upstairs to the waiting ambulance which has now arrived. We all go outside,and the doors of the ambulance get opened up. I am put into the ambulance,and Johnny gets into the ambulance with me.

The ambulance doors get closed,and the ambulance starts on its way to the hospital. Roy,and Dennis unlock Johnny's car,and they open up the trunk. They put the equipment away in the trunk,and they put their bags away in the trunk as well.

They close up the trunk,and they open up the car doors. They get into Johnny's car,and they close the car doors behind them. They put their seatbelts on,and Dennis turns on the engine of Johnny's car,and he drives the car out of the hotel parking lot.

Roy,and Dennis follow the ambulance to Baltimore City Hospital. I still have my blanket with me Johnny covered me up with it to keep me warm,and I am still hanging onto my stuffed Simba. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Staying overnight at the hospital

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and the ambulance parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The doors get opened up,and Johnny gets out of the ambulance. He gets me out of the ambulance,and I am taken into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is in the lobby of the hospital,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"What have we got here Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"It's Gabby shes under a code I."

"Get her into the trauma room now."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny gets me into the trauma room,and Dr. Brackett starts to examine me. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Shes a code I alright what happened?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"We were staying overnight in Boston,and a tornado hit after it was over she had a big pool of blood up on her forehead."

"I can see that it's all over your shirt."

"Yea,anyway I first got the bleeding under control,and I proceeded to examine her further,and then she said that her head hurt,and that she was starting to get dizzy. So I took the precautionary measures. IV,oxygen,backboard,and cervical collar. I also wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm."

"You did what you could for her,and you acted fast."

"Yea,and then she became unconscious on me."

"But you got her here in the nick of time that's the main thing."

"I couldn't call you because all the phones were down we were lucky that we got an ambulance."

"Yea,it stormed here to,and our phones were down to."

"Take care of her Doc,I need to get some rest it's getting late."

"I'm going to be putting her in I.C.U for the night,so you can sleep in there tonight."

"Dennis,and Roy are on their way in to."

"I'll find a place for them to."

"Ok."

runs a full skull series on me,and he places me in the I.C.U under critical condition. He puts me into an incubator to help support my breathing. Johnny stays in my I.C.U room with me,and he changes his shirt before he goes to bed because the other one is all covered in blood.

A few minutes later Dennis,and Roy arrive at the hospital. Dennis drives Johnny's car into the parking lot of the hospital,and he parks it next to the ambulance next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of Johnny's car,and he unlocks the car doors.

They take their seatbelts off,and they get out of Johnny's car. They close the doors behind them,and they open up the trunk. They each get their bags out of the trunk,and they close the trunk up.

They lock Johnny's car up,and they walk into the hospital. Dr. Brackett greets them in the lobby of the hospital. He talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Dennis,and Roy,"You two look as tired as Johnny does. He's up in I.C.U with Gabby they just got here. Your quick thinking saved her life,but she's in code I right now."

Roy,and Dennis talk to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc we are tired we just got home from our vacation."

"You both are more than welcome to stay the night here tonight."

"Thanks Doc we appriciate that."

"You're welcome there's a room next to the I.C.U where you can sleep."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett takes Roy,and Dennis up to the I.C.U of the hospital,and he shows them the room where they will be sleeping for the night. Dennis,and Roy both put down their bags,and they both lay down in bed for the night.

All three of them are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning. Dr. Brackett stays up most of the night to monitor my condition,and he doesn't fall asleep until near dawn. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Being in the hospital back in Baltimore

The next morning Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he gets up off of the couch in his office,and he opens up his office door. He walks down the hallway,and he comes into my I.C.U room.

Johnny wakes up,and he gets up off of the couch in the I.C.U room,and he walks over to where Dr. Brackett is standing at. They talk to each other for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Good morning Johnny did you sleep well last night?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and yes I slept well last night. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,I slept well last night to."

"That's good to hear Doc."

"Yes,it is,and that's good to hear from you to."

"Yes,it is Doc,and by the way I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Ok,go ahead Johnny I'm all ears."

"Ok,when we were on vacation Gabby swam in the water with a dolphin,and after she got done I asked her how was it,and she told me that she could start to feel her legs functioning. Ever since then she's been walking bit by bit."

"Gabby's been walking?"

"Yea,and we don't know what happened she hasn't been in any pain either."

"This is a miracle,and this is news to me."

"I know,because I asked you on that day when I first brought her here if she would ever walk again,and you told me no."

"Well I was mistaken on that day,and I am sorry about that."

"It's ok Doc,we all make mistakes."

"But,Gabby's been walking that's something I just can't believe it's a miracle after she's been through she's able to walk."

"We have seen it for ourselves Doc,and I'm telling you that it's true."

"I know that you are Johnny,and I know that it is."

"I had a hard time believing it myself the first time to Doc."

"I know that you probably did."

"We all did actually have a hard time believing it."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish their conversation,and Dr. Brackett comes over to my incubator. He checks on my chart,and he checks on the status of my condition. Roy,and Dennis wake up,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they exit the room that they were sleeping in. They come into my I.C.U room,and they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Dennis,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Good morning Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dennis,and Roy,"Hi,and Good morning to you both did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,we slept well last night,and did you sleep well last night?" "Yes,i slept well last night,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is Doc,and that's good to hear from you to,so how is Gabby doing this morning?"

"I don't know yet I'm waiting for the test results to come back." "Oh,ok,Doc,well keep us posted."

"I will."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dennis,and Roy exit my I.C.U room,and they go back into their room. They get dressed,and they eat their breakfast. Johnny gets dressed,and he eats his breakfast as well. He talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"I need to use a phone."

De. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"There's a phone out in the hallway."

"Ok,I'll use that when I get done eating my breakfast."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Johnny is done eating his breakfast,and he walks out into the hallway. He dials rhe number for the fire station,and the phone rings. Captain Mike Kennedy answers the phone in his office,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,"Hi this is Captain Mike Kennedy over at Fire Station 33 how can I help you?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Mike,"Hi Cap,this is Johnny I'm calling from Baltimore City Hospital."

"Hey,Johnny how are you doing,and what are you doing calling from the hospital I thought that you were on vacation."

"I'm doing just fine,and yes we were on vacation,but we ended coming home late last night we had an emergency with Gabby she's in the hospital right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well we were going to stay overnight in Boston last night, it some major storms went through,and there was a tornado. Gabby got hurt she went into Code I last night,so we rushed home,and got her to the hospital we are waiting on some test results."

"I'm coming down there Jack is gone on vacation with his wife Linda,and their two kids Katie,and Nicky."

"Ok,Cap I'll see you in a bit then Dennis,and Roy are here with me."

"You all went to the hospital together?"

"Well we had to call an ambulance for Gabby,and I rode in the ambulance with her. Dennis,and Roy brought my car to the hospital,so we have my car here to."

"How did you manage medical equipment?"

"We had emergency supplies in my trunk."

"Ok,well I'm on my way down there I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok,I'll see you in a bit Cap."

Johnny,and Captain Mike hang up the phone. Mike goes outside,and he goes over to his car. He unlocks his car,and he opens up the car door. He gets into his car,and he closes the car door behind him.

He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns the engine of his car on. He drives out of the fire station parking lot,and he drives to the hospital.

A few minutes later he arrives at the hospital,and he drives his car in the hospital parking lot. He finds a parking spot,a and he parks his car in the hospital parking lot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens up his car door,and he gets out of his car.

He closes the car door behind him,and he walks into the hospital through the emergency entrance. Nurse Dixie sees him in the lobby of the hospital,and she talks to him for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Captain Mike,"Hi what can I do for you?"

Captain responds back to Nurse Dixie,"Hi I'm Captain Mike Kennedy,and I work over at Fire Station 33. Three of my men are here Johnny,Roy,and Dennis. As I understand it Gabby was brought here last night on an emergency basis."

"Yea,she was,and shes up in I.C.U right now. I can take you up there I have to give Dr. Brackett these anyways. These are Gabby's test results that just came through."

"Ok,lets go then."

"By the way my name is Nurse Dixie Mccall."

"It's nice to meet you Dixie."

"It's nice to meet you Mike."

Nurse Dixie,and Captain Mike Kennedy end their conversation,and Nurse Dixie takes him up to the second floor to the I.C.U where Gabby is at. She talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"This is Captain Mike Kennedy from the fire station,and I have Gabby's test results for you to look over."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Nurse Dixie,"Ok,thanks Dix,and come on in Captain Mike I'm Dr. Brackett."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Brackett."

"It's nice to meet you to,and Dix can you go get Roy,and Dennis for me please."

"Sure I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok."

Nurse Dixie hands Dr. Brackett the test results,and she goes out into the hallway,and she gets Roy,and Dennis. She talks to them for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Roy,and Dennis,"Dr. Brackett sent me to get you two."

Roy,and Dennis respond back to Nurse Dixie,"Ok,dix this must be about Gabby."

"It is he just got her test results back from last night."

"Ok,lets go then."

"Ok."

They end their conversation,and both men leave their room. They walk down the hallway back to my I.C.U room,and they come into my I.C.U room. They talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Roy,and Dennis exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,we are here what's up?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,and Dennis,"I just recieved Gabby's test results back,and that's what I wanted you here for."

"Ok,lay it on all of us Doc,what's up?"

"Ok,last night Gabby recieved a hard blow to the head,and in turn it resulted in her having a mild Traumatic brain injury,and a mild cuncusion."

"Ok,and what can be done about this Doc?"

"Not,much except I can treat her cuncusion,but her brain injury has to go away on its own."

"Ok,so how long will this take Doc?"

"She should be ready for releasal in a day,or two depending on how well she responds to treatment."

"Ok,thanks for the update Doc."

"You're welcome."

"So what made her code doc?"

"Her brain injury is what made her go into unconsciousness followed by the cuncusion,and that's what made her code."

"I know that she was bleeding an aweful lot,and that was the first sign that something was wrong."

"Ok,and that was a good warning sign Johnny you got the bleeding under control,and you acted fast."

"All I did was my job."

"You did more than that Johnny you saved Gabby's life."

"I had to do something she was bleeding,and in a lot of pain. She was scared to I only did what I thought was best."

"You're a good father to her Johnny,and that is what counts."

"Ok,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny,Dennis,Roy,Dr. Brackett,and Mike finish up their conversation,and I start coming to. I look around,and I am trying to figure out where I am at. I talk for a few minutes.

I exclaim,"Where am I?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You are in the hospital."

"What happened that I'm in the hospital?"

"You were hit in the head last night,and Johnny brought you here."

"All I remember is there was a storm coming,and a tornado was on the way we were in Boston,and we were at the hotel when the storm hit. I was really scared,and I remember Johnny,Roy,and Dennis holding me,but I can't remember anything else."

"The three of us took care of you sweetheart you told me that your head hurt,and that you were starting to feel dizzy,and your forehead was bleeding pretty badly. I got the bleeding stopped,and we got you here as fast as we possibly could."

"I must have blacked out somewhere along the line."

"Yea,you did not Kong after you told me that your head hurt,and that you were starting to feel dizzy."

"Ok,and I don't remember coming here last night."

"You were unconscious the whole trip here."

"How do you feel Gabby?"

"My head hurts a little,but I'm doing alright."

"We are going to keep you here overnight tonight for observation,but we can take you out of the incubator,and put you in a regular bed."

"I'd like that Doc."

"Ok,and you don't need the backboard once we get you moved we can take you off of that ok?"

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,Mike,Roy,and Johnny lift me up out of the incubator,and they lift me onto a regular stretcher. John y packs up my bag,and he packs up his bag. Dr. Brackett takes me out of the I.C.U,and,he puts me in a regular hospital removes the backboad,and he 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Spending some time in the hospital

is able to remove the cervical collar without any problems. He can also take me off of the oxygen as well. Dr. Brackett feeds me my breakfast to make sure that I can keep food down without any problem,and I don't have any problems with keeping any food down at all.

After breakfast Dr. Brackett gives me a sedative, and some pain meds so I can sleep for a little while. He changes my bandage on my head,and he makes sure that the bleeding has stopped. The bleeding has stopped,and he stitches up my forehead where my head was bleeding at.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,Roy,Mike,and Dennis,"I'll be back in a little while to check on Gabby I've got my morning rounds to do,so you all can stay,and monitor her for a little while."

Johnny,Roy,Mike,and Dennis respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,we will see you in a bit."

"Ok,I'll see you guys in a little while then."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and Nurse Dixie follows him. They go do their morning hospital rounds,and Johnny takes care of me while I am in the hospital. He pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he goes into the bathroom. He washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Captain Mike Kennedy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to Johnny,"When I get back to the fire station I'm going to put you in for an accommodation."

Johnny responds back to Mike,"Why? what for? What did I do?"

"your quick thinking saved Gabby's life."

"I was just doing my job there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

"She's alive,and well because you got her here just in time."

"Alright,Cap you win."

"Ok,I'll see you guys later I have to get back to the fire station I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Ok,we will see you later Cap."

"Bye,guys."

"Bye,Cap."

Captain Mike leaves my hospital room,and he walks down the hallway. He walks over to the elevator,and he pushes a button. The elevator doors open,and he takes the elevator down to the main floor of the hospital. The elevator doors open up,and Captain Mike gets off of the elevator.

He walks towards the front entrance to the hospital,and he walks outside. He walks over to his car,and he unlocks his car doors. He opens up his car door,and he gets into his car. He closes his car door,and he puts his seatbelt on. Captain Mike turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Fire Station 33.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Captain Mike recommends Johnny for an award

A few minutes later Captain Mike arrives back at the fire station,and he drives his car into the fire station parking lot. Hr parks his car in a parking spot,and he turns off the engine of his car. He unlocks his car doors,and he opens up his car door.

He gets out of his car,and he closes the car door behind him.  
He walks into the fire station,and he walks into his office. He does his paperwork,and he submits in a recommendation for Johnny to receive an award through the county fire department. He gets on the phone,and he calls the county fire department.

Mike exclaims to Harry the county fire department chief,"Hi this is Captain Mike Kenndy from Fire Station 33."

Harry responds back to Captain Mike,"Hi Captain My name is fire chief Harry what can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to put a recommendation in for one of my men."

"and which man would that be Captain?"

"It would be paramedic John Gage."

"Ok,and what did he do?"

"He saved the life of a five year old girl. She got hurt during a tornado,and he quickly went into action. He got the bleeding under control,and he got her to the hospital as quickly as he possibly could. She is alive today because of him,and I'd like to put a recommendation in for him to receive a reward for this heroic act."

"You got it Cap,and this man will be recommended for a reward. It will be showing up at your fire station within the next day or so. You've got some fine men on your team Cap."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome,and I've got to be going now I've got work to do."

"Ok,and so do I bye Harry."

"Bye Mike."

Fire chief Harry,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation,and they get back to doing their work for the day. Captain Mike has a lot of paperwork to catch up on,so he catches up on as much paperwork as he can. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Dr. Brackett checks on me

Meanwhile,Back at Baltimore City Hospital Dr. Brackett is finished with his morning rounds,and he takes the elevator up to the second floor of the hospital. I am just waking up from my nap,and the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital. Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria,and he goes into the cafeteria.

He gets a cart,and puts four trays on it. He then pushes the cart down the hallway,and he comes into my hospital room. He serves the four of us our lunch,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Gabby how are you doing this afternoon?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I'm doing alright."

"How does your head feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Have you been feeling dizzy lately?"

"No,Doc,I haven't."

"I'm going to check your pupils ok?"

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he checks my pupils the light doesn't bother my eyes anymore like it did the first time around. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is done checking my pupils. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,Roy,and Dennis for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to the three paramedics,"Her pupils are responding normally,and there's no sign of a cuncusion anymore."

Johnny,Roy,and Dennis respond back to Dr. Brackett,"That's good Doc,and that's good to hear."

"Yes it is she will be able to go home tomorrow,and she will be able to function as a normal child would."

"That's great news Doc."

"Yes,it is."

Dr. Brackett,and the three paramedics finish up their conversation,and they eat their lunch. I eat my lunch to without any problems.

A few minutes later we are all finished with our lunch,and Dr. Brackett puts our empty trays on the cart,and he takes our trays back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Gabby can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yea,sure what's up Doc?"

"Johnny was telling me that your legs are functioning,and that you can walk?"

"Yea,thats right Doc,I can."

"Id like to see a little bit of it if you feel up to it."

"Sure Doc,but I have to be careful."

"I know that you do."

I carefully get up out of bed,and I start walking around a little bit for Dr. Brackett. He watches over me to make sure that I don't fall. A few minutes later I walk back over to my bed,and I get back into bed. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So your back,and legs don't hurt at all?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"No,that they don't Doc."

"Well I want to you take it easy for a while,and I'll see you in a couple more hours I've got plenty of work to do around here."

"Ok,Doc,I'll see you later."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he leaves my hospital room. He walks down the hallway,and he does his afternoon rounds. I carefully get up out of bed,and I unzip my bag.

I get out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put a fresh diaper on.

I pull my pants back up,and I throw my used diaper away in the trash. I also throw the used wipes away in the trash,and I go to the sink.

I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I go back out into my hospital room,and I lay back down in my bed.

I fall asleep for a couple of hours,and I rest for a while. I stay overnight in the hospital,and Dr. Brackett lets me go home the following day after breakfast. Firefighter Jack Morrison cones back from his vacation as well. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Being released from the hospital for the second time

Meanwhile,the next morning Johnny,Roy,Dennis,Dr. Brackett,and I we all wake up. I slowly get up out of bed,and I unzip my bag. I get out a fresh diaper,some wipes,and a clean set of clothes,and a clean pair of socks. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull my pajama pants down,and I take my used diaper off.

I throw it away in the trash,and I get myself all cleaned up,a and I put the fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I take my pajamas off. I undress myself,and I put my clean pair of pants on,and a clean shirt.

I put my socks on my feet to keep my feet warm,and I open up the bathroom door. I exit the bathroom,and I walk out into my hospital room. I sit down on the bed.

Johnny,Dennis,and Roy get a pair of clean clothes out of their bags,and they undress themselves. They get dressed as well. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He goes into the cafeteria,and he gets a cart.

He puts four trays of breakfast food on the cart. He walks out of the cafeteria,and down the hallway towards my hospital room. He comes into my hospital room,and he serves the four of us our breakfast,and Dr. Brackett talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to us,"I'll be back in a !little while I have to go get Gabby's releasal papers ready she gets to go home today."

We respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome I will see you all in a little while."

"Ok,we will see you in a little while."

Dr. Brackett,Dennis,Johnny,Roy,and I we finish our conversation,and we start eating our breakfast. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes into his office.

He writes up my releasal papers,and discharge instructions for Johnny. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes while we are eating our breakfast.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy that I did,and did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,I did sweetheart,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,daddy it is,and that's good to hear from you to daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to Roy,"Yes,Uncle Roy I did sleep well last night,and did you sleep well last night?"

"That's good to hear sweetheart,and yes,I did sleep well last night."

"Yes,it is Uncle Roy,and that's good to hear from you to."

"Yes,it is."

Roy,and I finish up our conversation,and Dennis talks to me for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to Dennis,"Yes,God-daddy I did sleep well last night,and did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,sweetheart I did,and that's good to hear from you."

"Yes,it is,and that's good to hear from you to God-daddy."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

Dennis,and I we finish up our conversation,and we all four finish eating our breakfast. After we finish eating our breakfast we all four pack up our bags,and I make sure to pack my blanket,my stuffed Simba,my diapers,and my wipes. We all four zip up our bags,and a few minutes later Dr. Brackett prints out my releasal papers,and discharge instructions for Johnny.

He exits his office,and he walks down the hallway towards my hospital room. He comes into my hospital room,and he puts the four empty trays on the cart. We all five walk out of my hospital room,and we walk over towards the elevator.

We get on the elevator,and it takes us down to the main floor of the hospital. We get off of the elevator,and we walk outside. We walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks his car.  
He opens up the trunk,and Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"I'll take the wheelchair,and I can get it fixed up for the next patient. There's no need for you to keep it since Gabby can walk now."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,here you go you can have it I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks Johnny."

"Youre welcome Doc."

"Take good care of Gabby now,and call me immediately if theres any problems with her,and bring her in still needs a couple of more days of bed rest,bur other than that she's fine."

"I will Doc,and I will do that Doc."

"Bye everyone,and so long Gabby."

"Bye Doc."

I wrap my arms around Dr. Brackett and I give him a hug. I talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Gabby,and you be a good girl now."

"I will Doc."

"I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later to Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I we finish up our conversation,and Johnny starts loading the car up. He puts his bag in the trunk,Dennis puts his bag into the trunk,Roy outs his bag in the trunk,and I put my bag in the trunk to. Johnny hands Dr. Brackett the wheelchair,and he takes it inside of the hospital.

Johnny closes up his trunk,and we all open up our car doors. We get into Johnny's car,and we close the car doors behind us. We put our seatbelts on,and Johnny turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives us back home to Fire Station 33 where we belong.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Arriving back home at Fire Station 33

A few minutes later we arrive back at Fire Station 33,and Johnny drives his car into the parking lot of the fire finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unlocks his car doors.

We take out seatbelts off,and all four of us open up the car doors. We get out of Johnny's car,and we close the car doors behind us. Johnny opens up his trunk,and we get our bags out of the trunk.

We all four walk into the fire station,and Captain Kenndy along with Jack Morrison are there to welcome us home. They talk to us for a few minutes.

Captain Mike,and Jack exclaim to us,"Welcome home the four of you welcome home."

We respond back to them,"Thank you,and it feels so good to be home."

"You're welcome."

Captain Mike,and Jack finish up their conversation with us,and we walk into the bedroom. We unpack our bags,and we all four put our dirty clothes in the laundry. I put my diapers,and wipes with the other packs of diapers,and wipes. I put my two McDonald's toys away with my other toys,and I put my books away with my other books.

Dennis,and Roy are done unpacking,so they get their dirty clothes,and they put their clothes in the washer. They do their laundry. Johnny stays in the bedroom,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart I'll do your laundry,and wash up your clothes for you. I want you to lay down,and get some rest."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,I'm going to need a clean blanket I put my Simba one in the laundry so it can get washed."

"Ok,I'll get you a clean blanket."

"Ok,thanks daddy."

"You're welcome which one do you want?"

"I want my Simba,and Mufasa blanket."

"Ok,I'll get it for you sweetheart you lay down ok."

"Ok,daddy I will."

I lay down on my nice clean Simba,and Mufasa sheet set that is on my bed. Johnny gets my Simba,and Mufasa blanket out of the closet,and he covers me up with it. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart you lay down,and rest I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy."

I lay down in bed,and I fall asleep for a couple of hours. Johnny gets his dirty laundry,and he gets my dirty laundry. He takes them out of the bedroom,and he takes them down to the laundry room. Dennis,and Roy are done using the washers,and they put their laundry into the dryers.

Johnny puts mine,and his laundry in the washers,and he gets the washers started. Johnny goes back upstairs,and Captain Mike wants to talk to him for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,"Can I talk to you for a few minutes Johnny,by the way where is Gabby at?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Mike,"Yea,Cap we can talk,and Gabby is in laying down she's sleeping Dr. Brackett says she still needs a couple of days of bed rest."

"Ok,lets go in my office so we can talk."

"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,and Captain Mike go into his office,and they close the door behind them. Johnny sits down in a chair,and Captain Mike sits down in a chair to.

"What I have to talk to you about its very important."

"Ok,whats on your mind Cap?"

"First off when you guys came home I saw that Gabby was walking,and no longer in a wheelchair what happened there?"

"When we were on vacation she started feeling her legs functioning,and she started walking. We aren't quite sure what happened she was miraculously healed."

"Ok,go on."

"She said that she's not in any pain when she walks,and her back,or kegs don't hurt when she walks."

"So,how was your vacation?"

"It was great we had a great time."

"Secondly,Gabby's dad was by here while you were gone he's looking for his daughter he wants to try,and kill her a second time. I called the police,and he was immediately arrested. He had escaped from prison. The police caught him,and put him right back behind bars again."

"Cap,first thing is first she's not his daughter she's my daughter,and I'm not going to have him coming around and threatening to kill my daughter. I went through the county court,and I legally adopted her. Plus I have medical records on her as well. She's legally my daughter."

"I know that Johnny,and the cops know that to,but he doesn't know that. He's back in jail now,so there's nothing for you to worry about hes not coming back here,and of he does all we have to do is call the police,and they will come,and get him."

"Ok,Cap."

"and as a precautionary measure we are to take Gabby with us when we get a call since she is our advocate the county says that we can train her as a junior firefighter,and paramedic. She will be training alongside of you,and Roy."

"Ok,Cap,and that's awesome Cap."

"I have a special uniform to present to her,and it's just her size to,and there's something special for you as well. We will handle all of that after lunch."

"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation. They get up from their chairs,and they open up the door. They exit Captain Mike's office,and Johnny walks downstairs. The washers are done. Dennis,and Roy get their laundry out of the dryer,and they fold it,and put it away.

Johnny puts his,and my laundry into the dryers. He starts up the dryers,and he walks back upstairs. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"I'm afraid for Gabby's safety."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Why? What's going on?"

"I just got done talking to Captain Mike he told me that while we were gone on vacation Gabby's dad Andy escaped from prison,and he came here looking for her. He wants to try,and kill her a second time."

"That's not good."

"The police caught him,and put him back into jail."

"That's good."

"I'm not happy about this situation nobody comes here,and threatens to kill my daughter. She's been through enough already because of him,so why can't he just leave her alone. She's done nothing wrong to him."

"Settle down Johnny she's safe here with us,and we aren't going to let anything happen to her,and besides there's five of us,and one of him."

"Not,only that if he does come back all we have to do is call the police."

"Just try to calm yourself down Johnny,and everything will be ok."

"Besides Cap told me that the county has okayed it for us to train Gabby up as a junior firefighter,and paramedic. She will be training alongside of you,and I. She is to go on any call that we get."

"She will be with us anyways,so we can protect her."

"Yes,Cap said it's a precautionary measure."

"Ok,so there isn't anything for you to worry about Johnny."

"I know that Roy."

"You're a good father to Gabby,and you certainly do worry a lot."

"Ok,thanks Roy isn't that what we are supposed to do. Kids come first isn't that the way that it's supposed to be?"

"Yes,thats exactly right,and I've seen you put Gabby's needs ahead of your own."

"I know that I have."

"That's why you are such a good father to her."

"Thanks for cheering me up Roy I needed it."

"You're welcome Johnny,and I know that you did."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and the dryers are done. Johnny goes downstairs,and he takes his,and my clothes out of the dryer. He brings them upstairs,and he folds his clothes. He puts them away. He folds my clothes,and he puts them away to. He puts my blanket away with the other blankets,and the sheets away with the other sheets.

A couple of hours pass,and I wake up from my nap. Johnny is in the bedroom putting my laundry away. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hello there sweetheart how as your nap,and did you sleep well?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My nap was just fine,and yes daddy I did sleep well."

"That's food sweetheart thats good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"It's almost time for lunch sweetheart."

"I know daddy,Im coming."

"Ok,sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

I get up out of bed,and I walk over to where my diapers are. I get out a fresh diaper,and I get out the wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put the fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. Johnny,and I walk out into the rec room together. We sit down on the couch,and Jack is out in the kitchen fixing us our lunch.

While lunch is being cooked he sets the table for lunch,and a few minutes later lunch is ready. He calls us out into the kitchen,so we can eat lunch.

Jack exclaims to us,"Lunch is ready it's time to eat."

We respond back to Jack,"Ok,we are coming."

We all get up from the couch,and we all go out into the kitchen. We sit down at the table,and Jack serves us our lunch. He sits down,and he eats his lunch with us. Captain Kennedy talks to us for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to us,"After lunch everyone needs to meet out in the rec room I have something special for each Johnny,and Gabby to present to them."

We respond back to Captain Mike,"Ok,Cap."

"Ok."

"Me again what did I do this time?"

"It's not what you did Gabby it's what you get."

"Ok,what am I getting then?"

"You'll find out here shortly."

"Ok."

"I can't tell you what it is because its a surprise."

"Oh,ok."

Captain Mike Kennedy finishes his conversation with us,and we all finish eating our lunch. We get up from the table,and we put our dirty dishes in the sink. We all walk out into the rec room,and we sit down on the couch. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Johnny,and I receive a special award

Captain Mike Kenndy comes out into the rec room,and he talks to us for a few minutes.

"I'm so honored to be the captain of this fire station,and I'm giving out two special awards today. One is for Johnny Gage,and the other is for Gabby. First Johnny recieves a heroism badge. He saved the life of Gabby at a desperate time,and so for that he recieves a special award."

Captain Mike finishes his speech,and he pins the badge onto Johnny's shirt. We all congratulate Johnny on a job well done. Captain Mike talks to us for a few more minutes.

"Gabby is such a special child,and she's come a long ways since she's been here. It takes a special child to be honored to become a junior firefighter,and paramedic. The county has given me permission to honor Gabby as our junior firefighter,and paramedic. She will be training alongside of Johnny,and Roy. I have the honor to present to her a junior firefighter,and paramedic uniform,and badge. Congrats to Gabby."

Mike presents to me my very own junior firefighter,and paramedic badge,and uniform. There is also a helmet that goes with it. Everyone congratulates me as well. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I am so proud of you sweetheart."

I respond to him,"Thanks daddy,and I'm so proud of you to."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and thank you."

"You're welcome daddy."

"Congrats to you both."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Captain Mike Kennedy is finished with talking to us,and the intercom at the fire station goes off. Baltimore dispatcher Ben exclaims through the intercom,"Baltimore City fire department structure fire at the Baltimore City orphanage on 1234 W. Garfield Lane Cross Street Ohio Lane Timeout 12:30."

Captain Mike Kennedy responds back to Ben,"Baltimore Fire Department KMG 190."

He writes the information down on a piece of paper. I put my junior firefighter,and paramedic uniform on,and I put my helmet on to. Johnny puts his uniform on,and he puts his helmet on.

Roy puts his uniform,and helmet on. Us three get into the squad truck,and Captain Mike hands Roy the piece of paper,a d he looks at it. He hands it over to Johnny,and he looks at it.

Captain Mike,Dennis,and Jack get their uniforms on,and they put their helmets on. They get into the fire truck engine 33. Roy turns on the engine of the squad with lights,and sirens going. Jack turns on the engine of the fire truck with lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and both trucks drive out of the fire station,and head to the scene of the fire. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Training as a junior firefighter,and paramedic

A few minutes later we arrive at the scene of the fire,and we get out of the truck. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Are you ready to learn what we do Roy,and I?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy I am."

"First we wait to see what the Captain wants us to do."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. Mike,Dennis,and Jack get out of the fire truck,and they get out the hoses. Jack drives the fire truck forward to straighten up the hoses,and they get the hoses connected to the fire hydrant,and they turn the water on.

Dennis stays by the trick to monitor the water pressure,and to run the pumps. Captain Mike talks to Johnny,Roy,and I for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to us,"I need you three to go inside,and look for any survivors."

We respond back to Mike,"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,Roy,and I walk back over to the squad truck. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"This is the firefighter part of our job we rescue people."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy."

We put air masks on,and we put air tanks on. We walk over to the entrance of the orphanage,and we walk inside. We look around for any survivors. We find one in the corner. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I cant crawl in,and get her she's trapped."

I respond back to Johnny,"I'll get her."

"Ok,just be careful Gabby."

"I can do that daddy."

I crawl in,and I get the girl. I get her untrapped,and I let Johnny carry her out to safety. We carry the girl out to safety,and we get her outside. We lay her down on the ground,and Johnny starts to examine her while Roy gets on the phone to the hospital. We take our airmasks,and air tanks off. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims do me,"This is the paramedic part of our job. I examine the patient while Roy talks to the hospital on the phone."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy show me what you do."

"Ok,first I take the patients vital signs blood pressure,pulse,and respirations."

"Ok."

"And I write them down for Roy,and he tells the doctor at the hospital what our patients vital signs are."

"Ok."

"If need be I start IV's,oxygen,or five the patient medicine."

"Ok,and that's it?"

"Yea,thats it."

"Ok."

We start the patient on an IV,and give her ten liters per minute of oxygen. We get her ready to be transported to the hospital. The ambulance arrives,and Roy gets in the ambulance with the patient. The ambulance starts on its way to the hospital,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Roy went in the ambulance with he patient because during transport one paramedic is required to go to the hospital with the patient."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok."

"What's that on tour forehead sweetheart your bleeding."

"I bumped my head on something inside,and I couldn't see if was smokey."

"I'll tend to that for you."

"Ok,daddy."

We finish our conversation,and Johnny gets out a first aid kit.  
He puts a bandage on my forehead,and we pack up the equipment we put it back away in the squad truck. We get into the truck,and Johnny drives us to the hospital to meet Roy there.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Arriving at the hospital with the patient

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The ambulance doors get opened up,and Roy gets out of the ambulance. He takes the patient our of the ambulance,and he takes her into the hospital.

A few minutes later the squad arrives at the hospital,and Johnny parks the truck in its spot next to the ambulance. He turns off the engine of the truck,and we get out of the truck. We walk into the hospital,and we wait for Roy out in the lobby of the hospital. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"that girl that we rescued I recognized her she's my sister,and her name is Cathy she's seven years old. She's my one,and only sister she's the only family that I've got left."

Johnny responds back to me,"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes,daddy I am."

"What was she doing at the orphanage?"

"She ran away from home because our daddy mistreated her so badly,and she saw our mama get killed. This is the first time that I've seen her since the house caught on fire."

"Who do you think set the orphanage on fire?"

"I'm thinking it's our daddy that did it."

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"Because he's after the both of us he wants to kill both of us."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He wants to do away with my sister,and I."

"But why?"

"Because he's already killed our mama."

"Your dad isn't a very nice man is he?"

"No,neither my sister,or I care for our dad because of the way he treats us,and treated our mom."

"I don't blame you for that one."

"Can I see my sister daddy please?"

"That's up to Dr. Brackett we have to see what he says."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett examines Cathy,and he sends her up to a regular hospital room for a couple of days of bed rest. He comes out of the treatment room,and he sees Johnny,and I in the lobby of the hospital. He walks over to us,and we talk to him for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to him,"how's the girl doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"she suffered some minor smoke inhalation,but otherwise she's doing fine."

"Gabby here had a question for you Doc."

"Ok,whats your question Gabby?"

"Can I see her Doc,she's my sister,and this is the first time that I've seen her since the house fire at our house."

"Yes,Gabby you can go see your sister she's been asking for you she's been wondering where you've been."

"I know,my daddy almost killed her today."

"Why does your dad want to kill you two girls?"

"Because he wants to do away with his family."

"But why?"

"I can't quite understand why Doc,and we've done nothing wrong to him neither one of us have."

"I know that,but let's take you to go see your sister."

"Ok,Doc,lets go."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and I get onto an elevator,and we go upstairs to the second floor of the hospital. We get off of the elevator,and we walk down the hallway towards my sisters hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to my sister Cathy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"I've got someone here that wants to see you."

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"who is it Doc?"

"It's your sister Gabby."

"My sister is here?"

"Yes,she is here."

"I'd like to see her Doc."

"Ok,I'll bring her in."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish their conversation,and Dr. Brackett sends me into my sisters hospital room. We talk for a few minutes.

Cathy exclaims to me,"Thank you for getting me out of that orphanage."

I respond back to Cathy,"You're welcome sis."

"I've missed you sis,and I don't know where you went,but I'm glad that we are back together again."

"I know,and I've missed you to sis. Daddy abused me,and I was rescued. I was sent here for a while,and Johnny adopted me he's my daddy now,and he's a really good man."

"That's good that you've got someone to take care of you sis."

"Yes,it is good."

"The orphanage is gone,and our parents are gone you,and I are the only ones that we have left."

"I know sis."

"Do you think that there's room for Johnny to adopt me to?"

"I can ask him."

"Please do so sis I want us to stick together."

"I want us to stick together to sis."

"Ok,sis."

"Ok,well I have to get going now I'll be by later to see you ok."

"Ok,sis bye."

"Bye,and dont worry sis you'll get good care here."

"Ok."

"I love you sis."

"I love you to sis."

"Bye now."

"Bye."

My sister,and I end our conversation,and I walk out of my sisters hospital room. I walk back out into the hallway,and I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Can you adopt my sister to Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to me,"There's always room for one more,but I'll have to take it up with the county first."

"Please,daddy it's important that my sister,and I stay together we are the only thing that we have left."

"I know,and it breaks my heart that you two were separated,but this rescue brought you two together again."

"I know,daddy."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ok,daddy thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and we get onto the elevator. The elevator takes us down to the main floor of the hospital,and we get off of the elevator. We meet Roy in the lobby of the hospital,and we walk outside.

We get into the squad truck,and Roy turns on the engine of the squad. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives us back to the fire station. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"what's wrong there Johnny you look worried."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"No,I'm not worried I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Taking in another kid."

"You mean the one that we just rescued?"

"Yes,it's Gabby's sister they've been separated since after the house fire. Cathy has been looking for her sister Gabby since then she didn't know where her sister went,or what happened to her."

"That's incredible."

"Yea,Cathy was really happy to see her sister."

"I bet that she was."

"Yea, I'm going to talk to Captain Mike when we get back to the fire station."

"Good idea,what was Cathy doing at the orphanage anyways?"

"She ran away from home after her dad set their house on fire. She had seen their mom get killed."

"Wow."

"Gabby's sister is all she has left."

"Wow,that's incredible."

"Yes,it is."

"I'm open to having Gabby with her sister."

"Yes,and so am I."

"Let's hope that the county feels the same way as we do."

"Yea."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and Roy starts driving us back to the fire station.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Arriving back at the fire station

A few minutes later we arrive back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the truck into the fire station,and he parks the squad next to Engine 33 which has already arrived back at the fire station. Roy turns off the engine of the squad,and we get out of the truck. We take out turnout gear on,and we walk out into the rec room. Johnny talks to Captain Mike for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Mike,"Cap,can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Mike responds back to Johnny,"Yes,you can let's go into my office,and bring Gabby with you it concerns her to."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk into Captain Mike's office. We close the door behind us,and we sit down in a couple of chairs. Mike,and Johnny have a little conversation.

"So what's on your mind today Johnny?"

"Well the girl that we rescued is Gabby's sister."

"Yes,I already know that go on."

"I want to adopt Gabby's sister Cathy."

"There's always room for one more here."

"I know that Cap,and I can't turn Gabby's sister down. When we were at the hospital it was the first time that Gabby has seen her sister since the house fire."

"They got separated yes,I already know that. Cathy ran away from home,and ended up in the orphanage."

"Yes,that they did. Cathy didn't know where her sister went,or what happened to her after the house fire."

"Yes,and they were just reunited today,and it's going to stay that way to."

"You mean that I can adopt Gabby's sister?"

"Yea,the county has already sent me the papers."

"They want to make sure that Gabby's sister goes to a good home."

"She will I can guarantee you on that Cap."

"Go ahead,and sign the papers Cathy is due to be discharged tomorrow,so go ahead,and sign them."

"Ok,I will Cap."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation,and Johnny signs the adoption papers to adopt my sister Cathy. He hands the papers back to Captain Mike,and he puts the papers in the envelope. He seals up the envelope,and gets it into the mail. Captain Mike talks to me for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to me,"so how do you feel about being reunited with your sister Gabby?"

I respond back to Mike,"It's the best feeling in the world,and I'm so happy."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes it is."

"We are done here now I have nothing further for you guys at this point,except for a couple of questions for Gabby."

"Ok,Cap,whats on your mind?"

"First how did your sister end up at the orphanage?"

"She ran away from home after our dad set the house on fire because she had seen our mama get killed."

"Ok,and my next question is who set the orphanage on fire?"

"My dad did."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he wants to kill my sister as well as me he wants to do away with his family since he already killed his wife which was our mom."

"Why is he wanting to do this to you two you've done nothing wrong to him."

"I know that we haven't,and I haven't been able to figure it out yet Cap."

"Well I can guarantee you this he's not going to lay a hand on you,or your sister if he does the police will get called,and he will be arrested."

"I know that he will be,and I know that Cap."

"You,and your sister will be safe here with us,and we aren't going to let anything happen to you,or your sister."

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Gabby."

Mike,and I finish up our conversation,and Johnny opens up the door to his office. We both walk out of the office door. We walk into the bedroom,and we set up an empty bed for my sister. We put a clean sheet set on her bed,and we put a clean blanket on her bed. We give her toys to play with,and books to read. A few minutes later we are done setting up a place for my sister.

I get out a fresh diaper,and I get out the wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I pull down my pants. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put the fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

I go to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go into the bedroom,and I lay down in my bed. I take a nap for a couple of hours,and I fall asleep.

Johnny covers me up with the blanket,and he exits the bedroom. He goes out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch. Roy talks to him for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"What did the Captain say about you adopting Gabby's sister?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"He said go ahead,and sign the papers the county wants Cathy to go to a good home."

"That's good to hear,and how does Gabby feel about being reunited with her sister?"

"She said it's the best feeling in the world,and she couldn't be happier about it."

"That's great news,and how do you feel about being the father to two girls?"

"It's an incredible feeling,and I couldn't be any happier."

"You're doing a noble thing here Johnny."

"What's that Roy?"

"You're giving two girls a second chance at life,and that's the noblest thing that anybody can do."

"Yes,I know that Roy,but I'm still worried."

"about what?"

"Their father he wants to still kill the both of them,and it's not just Gabby that he's after. He's after her sister to."

"Why is that they've done nothing wrong to him."

"Gabby can't even figure out why,and she told me that neither her,or her sister care for their dad because of the way that he's treated them,and their mom."

"Wow,thats not good."

"I'm worried for their safety Roy."

"Yes,I know that you are,and you're a good father to them."

"I'll do anything that I have to do to protect my two girls."

"Yes,I know that you will."

"I'll get into harms way if I have to."

"I know that you will."

"I'm not going to let this guy threaten to kill my two baby girls." "I know that you won't."

"If he even lays one hand on them police will get called."

"Yes,that they will be,so you have nothing to worry about Johnny."

"Ok,Roy thanks for cheering me up I needed it."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and Johnny gets up from the couch. He goes out into the kitchen,and he starts getting dinner prepared to be cooked. A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and I get up out of bed.

I get out a fresh diaper,and some wipes. I go into the bathroom,and I pull down my pants. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper away in the trash,and the used wipes away to.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I walk out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch.

Johnny is out in the kitchen cooking dinner,and while dinner is cooking he sets the table for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and he calls us out into the kitchen,so we can all eat our dinner.

Johnny exclaims to us,"dinner is ready its time to eat."

We respond back to Johnny,"Ok,we are coming."

"Ok."

We all get up from the couches out in the rec room,and we walk out into the kitchen. We sit down at the table,and Johnny serves us our dinner. He sits down to join us,and he eats his dinner with us. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Did you have a good nap,and did you sleep well sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes daddy I did,and Yes daddy I did sleep well."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"I signed the adoption papers,and the county wants your sister to go to a good home,so I'm adopting your sister to."

"That's wonderful daddy,and that's good news to hear."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

"I'm glad to hear that daddy,and I won't have to worry about being separated from my sister again. I really missed her until I saw her today."

"No that you won't sweetheart,and yes,I know that you did."

"Thank you so much for being my father daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our dinner. We get up from the table,and Johnny puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He puts soap,and water into the sink,and he washes the dishes. He dries the dishes,and he puts them away.

I get up from the table,and I go into my bedroom. I get out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash can. I go to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands,and I exit the bathroom. I go back out into the rec room,and I sit back down on the couch. A few minutes later Johnny is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. I say goodnight to everybody,and I go back into my bedroom. I put my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed for the night. I cover myself up with the blanket,and I fall asleep for the night.

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Jack,and Dennis all get tired,and they come into the bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and all of us are sound asleep for the night. We do not wake up until the next morning,and I get a couple days of bed rest like Dr. Brackett wanted me to,and I am fine.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Johnny's adoption of Cathy has been approved

The next morning we all wake up,and we all get up out of bed. I get out a fresh diaper,and some wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull my pants down,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I out my fresh diaper on.

I pull my pants back up,and I throw the used diaper away in the trash. I throw the used wipes away in the trash to,and I go over to the sink.

I wash my hands,and I dry my hands on the towel. I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I go back into he bedroom,and I get dressed for the day.

Johnny,Roy,Dennis,Jack,and Mike all get dressed for the day as well. We all exit the bedroom,and we go out into the rec room. We sit down on the couches,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning daddy,and yes I did sleep well last night."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy,and did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,sweetheart I did."

"That's good to hear daddy."

"Yes,it is."

Johnny,and I finish our conversation,and Johnny gets my sister Cathy's adoption papers in the mail,and they have been approved. Johnny has legally adopted my sister Cathy. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Gabby I've got good news for you sweetheart."

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy what is it?"

"I have legally adopted your sister Gabby my adoption of her has been approved."

"That's wonderful daddy,and that's good news."

"Yes,it is."

"I'm so happy daddy."

"I know that you are sweetheart."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Roy goes out into the kitchen. He gets our breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking Roy sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Roy calls us out to the kitchen,so we can eat our breakfast.

Roy exclaims to us,"Breakfast is ready,and it's time to eat."

We respond back to Roy,"Ok,we are coming."

"Ok."

We all get up from the couches,and we walk out into the kitchen. We sit down at the table,and Roy serves us our breakfast. He sits down to join us,and he eats his breakfast with us. Captain Mike talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to Johnny,"what did the county have to say about you adopting Gabby's sister Cathy?"

Johnny responds back to Mike,"Her adoption has been approved."

"That's good news,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is Gabby,and I will be leaving after breakfast to go,and pick her up from the hospital."

"Ok."

"On the way home we will be stopping by the police station."

"May I ask for what?"

"To file a police report it is my duty to protect my two girls Gabby,and her sister. I'm filing a protection order against him,so he can't harm my two girls."

"That's not a bad idea,and that's actually a good idea."

"Yes,it is."

Johnny,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation. We finish eating our breakfast,and we get up from the table. We put our dirty dishes in the sink,and I go into the bedroom.

I get out a fresh diaper,and I get out the wipes. I walk into he bathroom,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put the fresh diaper on me,and I pull my pants back up.

I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I walk out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch.

Roy is out in the kitchen,and he is doing the dishes. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean dishes away,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Roy exits the kitchen,and he comes back out into the rec room. He sits down on the couch.

Johnny,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks his car doors. We open up his car doors,and we get into his car. We close the car doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on.

Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the fire station parking lot. He drives us to the hospital,so we can go pick up my sister Cathy from the hospital,and bring her home with us. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Cathy is released from the hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Baltimore City hospital Dr. Brackett is awake,and Cathy is awake. Dr. Brackett serves Cathy her breakfast,and he talks to her for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"Good morning Cathy how are you doing this morning?"

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and I am doing just fine how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine,and Johnny Gage is adopting you. His adoption of you has been approved. Him,and your sister will be here shortly to pick you up,and take you home."

"I'm being adopted,and I'll get to be with my sister?"

"Yes,that's correct."

"That is awesome Doc."

"Yes,it is."

Cathy finishes eating her breakfast,and Dr. Brackett leaves her hospital room. He goes into his office,and he gets her releasal papers ready for Johnny. He goes back into her hospital room,and she has her bag packed,and ready to go.

They walk out of her hospital room,and they walk out into the hallway. They get on the elevator,and it takes them down to the main floor of the hospital. They get off of the elevator,and wait in the lobby for Johnny,and I to arrive.

A few minutes later Johnny,and I arrive at the hospital,and he drives into the hospital parking lot. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot.

He turns off the engine of his car,and we take our seatbelts off. Johnny unlocks the car doors,and we open up the car doors. We get out of Johnny's car,and we close the car doors behind us. We walk into the lobby of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees us coming in. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Cathy is to have two days of bed rest,and other than that she is fine. Take very good care of her Johnny,and call me immediately if there are any problems that occur with her."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny,and so long Cathy."

"Bye Doc,and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Cathy."

Cathy wraps her arms around Dr. Brackett,and she gives him a hug. He hands Johnny her releasal papers. We all three walk outside,and Johnny unlocks his car. We open up his car doors,and we get into his car.

We close the car doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car on,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He starts driving us towards the police station.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Stopping by the police station on the way home

A few minutes later we arrive at the police station,and Johnny drives his car into the parking lot of the police station. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot.

He turns off the engine of his car,and we unbuckle our seatbelts. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes to find out what is going on.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy why are we here at the police station?"

Johnny responds back to me,"We are here to see if we can get this nonsense of your dad wanting to kill you two girls to stop. It's scaring me,and it's scaring you two as well. I can't have us living our lives in fear all of the time because your father wants to do a senseless act of violence especially since you haven't did anything wrong to him neither one of you have."

"Ok,daddy I was just wondering why we were here that's all daddy."

"We are here because it's my duty to protect you two from your father."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Johnny unlocks the car doors. We open up the car doors,and all three of us get out of the car. We close the car doors behind us,and we all three walk into the police station. An officer greets us as we walk into the lobby of the police station. She talks to us for a few minutes.

Officer Mandy exclaims to us,"Hello there my name is officer Mandy,and how can I help you today?"

Johnny responds back to officer Mandy,"Hello my name is Johnny Gage,and these are my two daughters Gabby,and Cathy we need to speak to an officer."

"What do you need to speak to an officer for?"

"Their father Andy keeps threatening to kill my two girls,and I want it stopped."

"Would you like to file a police report?"

"Yes,we'd like to file a police report."

"Go on in,and an officer will see you shortly."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny finishes up his conversation with officer Mandy,and we walk into the meeting room,and we all three sit down in a chair. We wait for an officer to come in,and talk to us.

A few minutes later an officer comes in to talk to us,and he sits down in the chair behind the desk. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Officer Randy exclaims to us,"My name is officer Randy,and how can I help you folks today?"

Johnny responds back to officer Randy,"We'd like to follow a police report my name is Johnny Gage,and these are my two girls Gabby,and Cathy."

"What are you wanting to file a police report for?"

"Their father Andy keeps wanting to threaten,and kill my two girls,and I'd like it to stop please."

"I can help you with that I need you to fill out a protection order,and I'm going to need some information from you as well."

"Ok,thanks officer."

"You're welcome."

Officer Randy hands Johnny a pile of papers,and he he starts filling them out for a protection order. Officer Randy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Officer Randy exclaims to Johnny,"What are Gabby,and Cathy's last name?"

Johnny responds back to Officer Randy,"It's the same as mine Gage."

"Are you their legal guardian?"

"Yes,I legally adopted them through the county court system,and I have proof of that with me."

"I'd like to see the adoption records please."

"Ok."

Johnny shows officer Randy his adoption papers for both my sister,and I. Officer Randy talks to Johnny for a few more minutes.

"Have either of these two been in the hospital recently?"

"Yes,they have,and I have their medical records with me as well."

"Can I see them please?"

"Yea,I can show them to you."

Johnny shows officer Randy both mine,and my sisters medical records from the hospital. Officer Randy talks to Johnny for a few more minutes.

"So,each of them has been attacked once by their father according to their medical records,and I'd like to know where they were at when it happened?"

"Gabby was at her parents house outside riding her bike when her dad had backed out of the driveway,and hit her bike with his car. He didn't see her,or pay attention to what he was doing when he had hit her.

She fell off of her bike,and her bike landed on top of her pinning her against the sidewalk. She couldn't move,and she didn't have any feelings in her legs after her father had done what he did to her. She was disabled after what he had done to her."

"And where was Cathy at when he had attacked her?"

"She was at the Baltimore City orphanage she had ran away from home when she saw her mother get killed,and her sister get hurt. Andy set fire to the orphange just a couple of days ago. The orphange where Cathy was staying at is now gone because of him."

"Thank you for the information,and we will keep an eye on things. If he ever comes near these two kids again,or if he ever touches these two kids again he will be arrested,and sent to federal prison.

The FBI will be dealing with him next. We won't put up with this senseless crime of him wanting to kill two young girls like this. This kind of act isn't tolerated here,and we we will put a stop to it."

"Thanks officer."

"You're welcome,and if he violates this protection order he will automatically be aresseted with no questions asked."

"Thank you again officer."

"You're welcome you folks have a good day now."

"You to."

Johnny,and officer Randy finish up their conversation,and Johnny is given a copy of the protection order. Officer Randy makes a copy of the adoption records,and medical records for each of us and he has them in a file at the police station for them to hang on to. Johnny is given the original copies back.

Johnny,Cathy,and I we get up from our chairs,and we walk out of the meeting room. We walk back out into the lobby of the police station,and we walk outside.

We walk back over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks the car doors. We open up the car doors,and we all three get into Johnny's car. We close the car doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the police station parking lot.

He starts driving us back home to where we belong,and he talks to us for a few minutes on the way home.

Johnny exclaims to us,"Cathy you can feel free to call me daddy your sister already does call me her daddy."

Cathy responds back to Johnny,"so I've noticed that,and ok I will call you my daddy to."

"When we get home Gabby can you show your sister to her new bedroom,and I want you two girls to lay down,and take a nap before lunchtime. You both need your rest."

"Yes,daddy I can do that,and yes daddy we will lay down,and take a nap."

"I will come in,and wake you up when it's time for lunch."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,Cathy,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny drives us back home to fire station 33.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Taking my sister Cathy to her new home

A few minutes later we arrive back at the fire station,and Johnny drives his car into the parking lot of the fire station. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot.

He turns off the engine of his car,and he unlocks the car doors. We all three open up the car doors,and we get out of Johnny's car. We close the car doors behind us. Johnny opens up his trunk,and we get Cathy's bag out of Johnny's trunk. He closes up his trunk,and we all walk into the fire station together.

I show my sister Cathy to her new bedroom,and I talk to my sister for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Cathy,"This is my bed over here,and that is where your bed is over there sis,and dads bed is in between ours."

Cathy responds back to me,"Thank you sis for showing me where our bedroom is at."

"You're welcome sis,and you're new here,so I can help you out a little bit."

"You are a very good sister to me."

"Thank you,and you are a very good sister to me to."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome sis."

My sister Cathy sets her bag down on her bed,and she unpacks her bag. I walk over to where my diapers are,and I get out a fresh diaper. I get out some wipes,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I pull down my pants.

I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw my used diaper away,and the used wipes into the trash.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I open up the bathroom door. I exit the bathroom,and I go out into the bedroom. My sister talks to me for a few minutes.

Cathy exclaims to me,"Sis can I ask you a question?"

I respond back to my sister,"Yes,sis what's your question?"

"My question is why do you have to wear diapers?"

"Because when I fell off of my bike I landed on the sidewalk onto my back. I've got nerve damage in my spine,and I can't control it when I have to go to the bathroom,so I wear diapers,and go when I have to go in my diapers."

"Is it because of what our father did to you sis?"

"Yes,its in the medical records that Johnny showed to the police officer earlier."

"I hope that our father gets what is coming to him not Johnny,but our father Andy."

"I hope so to sis,well we'd better lay down,and take our naps like Johnny wants us to."

"Yea,I'm all done unpacking now sis."

"Ok,your bed is all freshly made up for you sis."

"I can see that."

"I'll talk to you later sis,and you have a good nap."

"I will sis,and you have a good nap to sis."

"I will sis."

"Ok."

My sister,and I lay down in our beds,and we cover up with our blankets. We fall asleep for a couple of hours,and we take our naps like Johnny wants us to,and we rest like he wants us to.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Introducing Cathy to her new family

A couple of hours later Johnny walks into the bedroom,and he wakes Cathy,and I up from our naps,and he talks to us for a few minutes as we are waking up from our naps.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Did you girls have a nice nap,and did you sleep well?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy that we did,and yes daddy we did."

"That's good to hear,and that's also good to hear."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"It's going to be lunchtime here shortly girls,and I want Cathy to meet the rest of the members of her new family this afternoon."

"Ok,daddy."

"Ok,I'll see you out in the rec room here shortly."

"Ok,daddy."

We finish up our conversation with Johnny,and we get up out of our beds. Cathy leaves the bedroom,and she goes out into the rec room. She sits down on the couch. I walk over to where my diapers are at,and I get out a fresh diaper.

I get out the wipes,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door,and I pull my pants down. I take off my used diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I open up the bathroom door.

I walk out of the bathroom,and I walk out into the rec room. I sit down on the couch next to my sister,and Johnny leaves our bedroom. He walks out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch next to us.

Jack gets up off of the couch,and he goes out into the kitchen. He gets lunch cooking,and while lunch is cooking he sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready. He calls us all out into the kitchen,so we can eat our lunch. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Jack exclaims to us all,"Lunch is ready,and it's time to eat."

We respond back to Jack,"Ok,we are coming."

All six of us get up off of the couches where we are sitting,and we walk out into the kitchen. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Jack serves us our lunch. He sits down to join us,and he eats his lunch with us. Johnny talks to everyone for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to everyone,"Everyone this is my oldest daughter Cathy,and I'd like for you to meet her."

Everyone responds back to Johnny,"that's wonderful Johnny."

"Cathy this is your Uncle Roy,and your God-father Dennis,this is your Uncle Jack,and your Uncle Mike,and of course I'm your dad Johnny."

"Hi everyone it is nice to meet you all."

"Hi Cathy,and it is nice to meet you to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cathy finishes talking to Dennis,Johnny,Roy,Mike,and Jack. We all start eating our lunch together as a family. Captain Mike talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,"So,Johnny did you go down to the police station today?"

Johnny responds back to Mike,"Yea,I did we went down there this morning before coming home."

"And what did the police have to say?"

"Well,i files a protection order against their father to protect him from harming my two girls. If he violates the protection order,or if he hurts them,or lays one hand on them he will be aresseted,and put into jail. The FBI will be handling it from then on."

"That sounds pretty serious Johnny."

"Yea,it does,and he's already hurt my two girls once already. The police,and I are to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"That's true."

"I have to do what I can in order to protect my two girls."

"You are right about that Johnny."

"That I sure am Cap."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation. We all finish eating our lunch,and we all get up from the table. We put our dirty dishes in the sink,and we walk out into the rec room. We sit back down on the couch,and Johnny walks back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch with us.

Captain Mike,Dennis,and Roy put their dirty dishes in the sink,and they come back out into the rec room. They sit down on the couch as well. Jack puts water,and soap into the sink,and he washes the dishes. He dries the dishes,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. He exits the kitchen,and he walks out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"I want you girls to go lay down,and take another nap."

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy we will."

"Ok,I'll be in the bedroom in a few minutes."

"Ok,daddy."

Cathy,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk into the bedroom. I get out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull my pants down,and I change my diaper.

I get myself all cleaned up,and I put a fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I throw my used diaper away in the trash. I throw my used wipes away in the trash,and I walk over to the sink.

I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I go back into the bedroom,and I lay down in my bed. My sister lays down in her bed. We cover ourselves up with the blankets on our beds,and Johnny gets up off of the couch out in the rec room,and he walks down the hallway. He comes into mine,and my sisters bedroom. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Are you girls doing ok you both hardly said a word at lunch,and you barely ate anything is something the matter?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"we aren't feeling all that well today."

"Well what's the matter maybe I can help I am a paramedic you know."

"Our throats are soar,and it hurts when we cough."

"We've been sneezing off,and on today to."

"Well I'll be right back,and I'll have a look ok."

"Ok,daddy,and our tummies have been hurting to."

"Ok,just lay still,and I'll be right back."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny gets up off of the bed,and he walks back out into the hallway. He goes out into the rec room,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Roy I need your help for a few minutes."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"sure what's up?"

"The girls are sick,and I'm going to examine them."

"I knew that I noticed something peculiar about them during lunch they barely touched their food."

"and you know how hungry Gabby usually is."

"Yea,that's an odd one on me."

"Well,let's go have a look,and see what the matter is."

"Yea,thats a good idea."

"Yes,it is."

"I'll get the equipment off of the squad truck."

"Ok,Roy,and I'll help you."

"Ok."

Roy,and Johnny walk over to where the squad truck is,and they get the equipment that they need off of the squad truck. Captain Mike notices that something is going on. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"What's going on fellas?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Mike,"Right now we've got a job to do the girls are sick."

"Where are they at?"

"They are in bed I sent them to bed after lunch."

"I knew that something wasn't quite right with those two they barely ate their lunch,and hardly said a word."

"We've noticed that to Cap."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Not right now,no Cap,we've got it under control,but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome,and I hope that the girls get to feeling better soon."

"We do to Cap."

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation,and the two men come back into the bedroom. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"So how's it going you two?"

We respond back to Johnny,"we just both threw up."

"Ok,well I brought along some help."

"We can see that daddy."

"Ok,well I'll check on Gabby,and Roy you can check on Cathy." "Ok,Johnny I can do that."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and Johnny looks at me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Now don't be scared Gabby I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help you where do you hurt at?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My tummy hurts."

"Ok,is it ok if I have a look at it?"

"Yea,daddy,but be careful."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and Johnny carefully touches my tummy,and it hurts. Roy talks to Cathy for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Cathy,"same as what Johnny just told your sister I'm not going to hurt you Cathy,and where do you hurt at?"

Cathy responds back to Roy,"My tummy hurts."

"Is it ok if I have a look you don't have to be scared I'm not going to hurt you,and I'm here to only help you."

"Ok,but be careful."

"I will Cathy I promise."

"Ok."

Cathy,and Roy finish up their conversation,and he looks at Cathy's tummy,and it hurts her to. Johnny,and Roy talk to each other for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"This isn't looking good at all."

Roy,"Why what's the matter?"

"Gabby's abdomen is swollen,and she's in a lot of pain."

"Same way with Cathy she's in the same condition."

"Gabby also has a fever."

"and so does Cathy."

"There's only one thing that we can do now."

"Call Dr. Brackett over at Baltimore City hospital."

"You've got it."

"Do you want to do it,or should I do it?"

"We have to keep an eye on the girls,so we will need someone else's help."

"Dennis,or Jack?"

"Dennis can do it."

"Ok,You wait here,and I'll go,and get him."

"Ok."

Roy leaves the bedroom,and johnny waits in the bedroom for Roy to return. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"How long has this been going on?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"since last night."

"Why didn't you come,and wake me up?"

"It happened in the middle of the night,and we were in a lot of pain we didn't feel like getting up out of bed,and not only that we were throwing up all night."

"Cathy you weren't here last night you were up at the hospital,but your sister was still here at home yet."

"We know that daddy."

Johnny,Cathy,and I finish up our conversation,and Roy is out in the rec room talking to Dennis. He talks to Dennis for a few minutes.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Dennis helps Roy,and Johnny out

Roy is out in the rec room,and he is talking to Dennis for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Dennis,"Dennis Johnny,and I need your help for a few minutes."

Dennis responds back to Roy,"Sure what's up,and what's going on?"

"It's the girls,and they are both sick. We've got to contact the hospital fast. Johnny,and I can't do it because we have to keep an eye on the two girls."

"I'd be glad to help you out."

"Come on then let's go."

"Ok,I'm coming."

"Ok."

Dennis gets up off of the couch,and he walks back into the bedroom with Roy. Johnny is still with us,and Roy walks back into the bedroom. He keeps an eye on my sister Cathy while Dennis contacts the hospital. Captain Mike is very curious as to what is going on now,and he comes walking down the hallway towards the bedroom. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Captain Mike,"So what's going on now Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Mike,"Well the girls both have a fever and they've both been throwing up. They are in a lot of pain,and their abdomens are swollen."

"So they aren't doing good at all?"

"No,they aren't they said it started last night."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yea,call dispatch and tell them that we've got a still alarm here."

"How long are you guys going to be busy?"

"For at least an hour or more."

"Ok,I'll tell them."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome,and take good care of the kids."

"We will."

"Ok."

Captain Mike walks down the hallway back towards the main lobby of the fire department. He gets on the radio,and he contacts the Baltimore dispatcher.

Captain Mike exclaims to Baltimore dispatcher Barb,"Dispatch this is Baltimore Fire department 33,and we have a still alarm here. Paramedics will be busy for at least an hour maybe longer. Time out 1:30."

Barb responds back to Captain Mike,"10-4 Fire department 33."

Captain Mike finishes up his conversation with Barb,and he hangs up the radio. Dennis talks to Dr. Brackett at the Baltimore City hospital.

Dennis exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"This is Rescue Squad 33 calling come in Baltimore City hospital."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dennis,"This is Baltimore City hospital go ahead rescue squad 33."

"We have two female victims here they are complaining pf severe abdominal,and stomach pain. They both have a high grade fever,and have been throwing up. They are seven years old,and five years old."

"What are their vital signs Squad 33?"

"Their vital signs are for patient #1 blood pressure 100/45,Pulse rate 30,and respirations slow,and shallow at 12."

"Patient #2 vital signs are 99/30,pulse rate is 25,and respirations are slow,and shallow at 10."

"Listen to me very carefully rescue squad 33 start each child on an IV D5W with lactated ringers,and start oxygen 30 liters per minute. By the way what are their temperatures rescue squad 33?"

"Patient's #1 temperature is 100.2,and patient #2's temperature is 101.1."

"Don't wait for an ambulance transport immediately as soon as possible."

"10-4 Baltimore City Hospital."

"I'll be on standby waiting for you to get here."

"10-4,Baltimore City Hospital."

Dennis finishes his conversation up with Dr. Brackett. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Dr. Brackett wants you two to start the girls on 30 liters per minute of oxygen,and start an IV D5W with lactated ringers. He wants them to be transported immediately he says don't wait for an ambulance."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dennis,"Ok,thank you Dennis."

"You're welcome is there anything else that I can do to help?"

"Yea,go get a couple of yellow blankets off of the squad,and a couple of stokes to."

"Ok,I can do that Johnny."

"Ok,but hurry."

"Ok."

Dennis leaves the bedroom for a few minutes,and he walks out to where the squad truck is. He gets out a couple of stokes,and a couple of yellow rescue blankets.

He brings them back into the bedroom for Johnny,and Roy to use. Johnny looks at me,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I'm going to give you some medicine to help make you feel better Gabby,and we are going to get you to the hospital,so the doctor can have a look at you."

I respond back to Johnny,"ok,and is my sister going to?"

"Yes,your sister is going to Uncle Roy is doing everything that he can for her."

"Ok,thanks daddy."

"Just lay down,and take it easy sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation,and he starts me on thirty liters per minute of oxygen. He places me into a stretcher,and he covers me up with a yellow rescue blanket. He gets me ready to be transported to the hospital. Roy talks to Cathy for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Cathy,"I'm going to be giving you some medicine to help make you feel better,and we are going to get you to the hospital,so the doctor can have a look at you."

Cathy responds back to Roy,"and is my sister going to?"

"Yes,she's going to Johnny's got her taken care of,now lay down,and rest."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

Roy starts Cathy on thirty liters per minute of oxygen,and he starts her on an IV d5w with lactated ringers. He puts her into a stretcher,and he covers her up with a yellow rescue blanket to help keep her warm as well. Dennis has a bag packed for Johnny,Roy,Cathy,and me. He has four bags packed for us.

Johnny,and Roy carry each of us one by one out of the bedroom,and over to where the squad truck is. They get me into the back of the truck first,and then they get my sister into the truck to. Johnny gets in with me,and Roy gets in with my sister Cathy.

Dennis packs up the equipment,and he puts it back away in the squad truck. He gets up front,and he puts the bags up front with him. He turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives out of the fire station. He drives us to the hospital. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"How's Cathy doing over there?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"not very well her temperature has increased to 100.3 how's Gabby doing?"

"Not very well either her temperature increased to 101.3."

"What do you suppose is wrong with them?"

"I'm thinking it's an infection of some sort they are very sick,and it's not just the stomach flu either."

"Yea,that's what I'm thinking to."

"I'd better call into the hospital."

"Good idea."

"Yes,it is."

Johnny finishes up his conversation with Roy,and he gets into the bio phone. He calls into Baltimore City hospital,and he talks to Dr. Brackett.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"This is Rescue Squad 33 calling come in Baltimore City hospital."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"This is Baltimore City hospital go ahead rescue squad 33."

"We are in transport with two female victims one is five years old,and the other one is seven years old,and I have a new report on their vital signs."

"What are their new vital signs rescue squad 33?"

"Patient 1's new vital signs are blood pressure 90/40,pulse rate is 20,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 10. Her temperate has gone up to 100.3."

"What are patient #2's new vital signs rescue squad 33?"

Her new vital signs are blood pressure 80/20,pulse rate is 20,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 8. Her temperature is 101.3."

"What is your ETA rescue squad 33?"

"Our ETA is five minutes Baltimore City hospital."

"10-4,Rescue Squad 33."

Johnny gets off of the bio phone with Doctor Brackett,and he finishes up his conversation with Dr. Brackett. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what is going on.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix we've got two very sick children coming in Johnny,and Roy are on their way here with the two kids. I need a treatment room set up stat,and I'm going to need some help with this one."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I'll have treatment room #1 set up for you,and I'll see if Dr. Morton can help you out. I hope it's not those two kids that Johnny,and Roy adopted."

"From the sounds of it Dix it is the two girls that they adopted."

"All they can do is take care of them until they arrive here,and then it's in your hands."

"Thanks a lot Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

"Johnny,and Roy are two very good paramedics they know how to handle things."

"and you are a good doctor to Kel you know what to do as well."

"Ok,thanks Dix."

"Youre welcome Kel."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and Nurse Dixie gets the treatment room set up for Dr. Brackett. She also sees if Dr. Morton is avaible to help Dr. Brackett out,and he is. Everything is ready for mine,and my sisters arrival at the hospital.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Arriving at the hospital

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 33 arrives at the hospital,and Dennis drives the truck into the hospital parking lot. He parks the truck near the emergency entrance to the hospital,and he turns off the engine of the truck.

He opens up the front door,and he gets out of the truck. He carries our bags into the hospital with him. Johnny gets out of the truck with me,and Roy gets out of the truck with my sister Cathy.

We are both put onto a stretcher,and Johnny takes me into the hospital. Roy takes my sister into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is out in the lobby of the hospital,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Treatment room #1 bring them into treatment room #1."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Johnny,and take my sister,and I into treatment room #1. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix I need a portable x-ray down here stat."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away Doc."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation,and Nurse Dixie gets a portable X-ray machine down to treatment room #1 for Dr. Brackett,and he starts examining me. He has Dr. Mike Morton examine my sister Cathy. Johnny,and Roy are out in the hallway waiting for the news on my sister's,and mine conditions.

Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes out in the hallway outside of the treatment room.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How are the girls doing,and what's their conditions like Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"It's not looking good right now they are both in critical condition right now. There's a lot of swelling going on in their abdomens,and they are in a lot of pain."

"What's going on with them Doc?"

"It's not the stomach flu I can tell you that much,and I'll know more when their X-rays come back. All I can do for now is send them up to I.C.U,and give them some pain meds to help relieve the pain. If the swelling doesn't go down then I'll have to operate on them both."

"Do you know what they have Doc?"

"I'm thinking it's appendicitis,but I'll have to run more tests on them before I can know for sure."

"That doesn't sound good Doc."

"No it doesn't,and if it isn't treated properly then they could possibly die."

"Let's not have that happen Doc."

"I'll try my best for it not to."

"Can we go see them Doc?"

"Yea,I'll take you up to I.C.U so you can see them,and two of you can stay with them if you'd like to."

"Roy,and I will stay with the girls Doc."

"Ok,then let's go."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett sends my sister,and I up to the I.C.U,and he starts off by giving us each some low dose pain meds to help relieve the pain.

He also runs some blood tests on us as well to check for further medical problems,and conditions. Johnny,and Roy come up to the I.C.U,and they stay at the hospital with us.

Dennis gets back into the squad,and he goes back to the fire station. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"I need these blood tests taken to the lab stat."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away Doc."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and Nurse Dixie sends the blood tests to the lab for Dr. Brackett. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How did the girls get sick like this Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"before you adopted them they weren't properly taken care of,and they weren't getting the proper nutrition that they needed. Their immune systems are weak,and that's how they got sick."

"What can you do about it Doc?"

"I'm going to have to possibly be treating them for some underlying medical conditions,but I'll know more once I get the blood test results back."

"How long will they be in the hospital Doc?"

"I'm keeping them here at least a week I want to make sure that they are taken care of properly. Gabby is skinner than what she should be for a five year old child."

"I feed her like a horse Doc,and she's always hungry."

"Yes,I know that you do."

"But lately something hasn't been right with her,and she barely ate her lunch this afternoon."

"The same goes for Cathy Doc,and we take good care of her to."

"I'm not blaming you guys for this one,and it's not you doing it to them this strictly falls on their parents for not properly taking care of their children."

"That's why I adopted them Doc to get them out of that situation."

"I know that Johnny,and you are trying your hardest to give these two girls a second chance at life,but it's not going to be easy."

"I know that it's not going to be easy doc,and it hasn't been easy from the begining,but I love bringing their father,and I love looking after my two girls."

"You are a good father to them Johnny,and you worry about them a lot I know that you do."

"Of course I worry about them a lot doc,and thank you isn't that what we are supposed to do Doc is put our kids first?"

"Kids do come first Johnny you've got that right,and I've seen you put their needs ahead of your own."

"I've sacrificed sleep to take care of my own two daughters."

"I know that you have,and why don't you lay down,and rest the both of you its going to be awhile before I know anything further."

"Ok,Doc,we will rest."

"I've given each of the girls a sedative,so they can both sleep for a while."

"Ok,Doc."

"It's going to be a long haul for both them,and you,so get as much sleep as possible."

"Ok,we will Doc."

"and I'll be around from time to time to see how things are going."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett gives my sister,and I a sedative,so we can get some sleep. He puts us both in an incubator to help support our breathing. Johnny,and Roy lay down on the couches in the I.C.U to take a nap,and they sleep for a couple of hours. Dr. Brackett leaves the I.C.U room,and he goes out into the hallway. He does his afternoon rounds at the hospital.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Captain Mike talks to Dennis

A few minutes later Dennis arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. He drives the truck into the fire station,and he parks it next to Engine 33. He turns off the engine of the truck,and he opens up the truck door. He gets out of the truck,and he closes the door behind him.

He walks out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch. Captain Mike notices that Dennis has returned back to the fire station with the rescue squad all by himself. He goes out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch. He talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Dennis,"I saw that you came back all by yourself. Where are Gabby,and Cathy at. Where is Johnny,and Roy at?"

Dennis responds back to Captain Mike,"Yes,I did we had to take Gabby,and her sister to the hospital they are very sick when I left Dr. Brackett said that they were in critical condition in I.C.U. Johnny,and Roy are still at the hospital with Gabby,and her sister they were asked to stay there with the two girls."

"Did Dr. Brackett tell you what is wrong with Gabby,and her sister?"

"No,but he did say that they got sick due to lack of nutrition,and that their immune systems are weak that's how they got sick. They weren't properly being taken care of by their parents."

"So,none of the blame falls on Johnny,and Roy for this one?"

"No,Dr. Brackett knows that Johnny,and Roy are trying their best to provide a life for Gabby,and her sister. He also knows that Johnny,and Roy feed the girls properly,and take care of them the way that they are supposed to be taken care of. Dr. Brackett knows that Johnny,and Roy are trying to give Gabby,and her sister a second chance at life."

"That's all true,and do you know how long Gabby,and her sister will be in the hospital?"

"Dr. Brackett said at least a week."

"Ok,well I hope that they get to feeling better."

"I do to Cap,its sad to see them suffer so much."

"Yes,it is,and did Dr. Brackett tell you what was wrong with them?"

"He was waiting on X-ray results when I left,and he took some blood work on them he said its possibly appendicitis,but he will have to run some tests before he can know for sure."

"Ok,well if you hear anything from Johnny,or Roy please let me know,and if you hear from Dr. Brackett also please let me know."

"You sure do care about those two kids an aweful lot just like Johnny does."

"Of course I care we are all a family here,and families care about each other."

"I know that Cap."

"Do you think that you,and Jack can use the squad for while Johnny,and Roy are gone because I can't get any replacements just yet one at a time if that,and I can't guarantee two replacements at once."

"Yea,sure Cap,we can use the squad for a while."

"Thanks at least for a while anyway."

"Sure Cap,we can fill in wherever you need us to,and you're welcome."

"Right now I need you to fill in for Johnny,and Roy."

"We can do that Cap,and why can't you get any replacements for Johnny,and Roy?"

"Other squads are busy doing other things,and there's not to many extras floating around for replacements."

"Oh Ok,Cap,but what about you Cap you can't work alone."

"I'll have to for the time being until some extra help arrives."

"When will the extra help be here?"

"Tomorrow possibly if not tomorrow the next day maybe."

"That doesn't sound very likely Cap."

"No,it doesn't does it?"

"No,it does not."

Dennis,and Captain Mike finish up their conversation,and Mike goes into his office to do some paperwork for a little while. Jack talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Jack exclaims to Dennis,"so the captain is putting us on the squad for a while."

Dennis responds back to Jack,"Yes,because Johnny,and Roy are dealing with a family emergency they will be out of work for at least a week."

"Do you think that we can handle it?"

"Yes,I think that we can handle it,but it won't be easy."

"Can you imagine being a father,and a paramedic?"

"No,I can't,but I know that it can't be easy for Johnny."

"I know it's not easy for him because I'm a father,and I'm a firefighter. My son worries about me when I'm here at work he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"I know why your son worries about you because he loves you,and I know why Johnny,and Roy worry about Gabby,and her sister it's because they love them."

"That's exactly right Dennis it's the love that makes my son worry about me,and it's the love that makes Johnny,and Roy worry about Gabby,and her sister."

"Johnny,and Roy love Gabby,and her sister so much that they took them out of a desperate situation,and adopted them to give them a new home,and a better life,but all have had so far is struggles."

"Yes,it's been a struggle for them I'm sure,but it will eventually get better in the end."

"Ok."

Jack,and Dennis finish up their conversation,and they go out to where the squad truck is parked at. They take inventory of the supplies that they have to make sure that they have everything that is needed.

Johnny,and Roy have kept the squad truck well stocked with supplies,so no supplies are needed for Jack,and Dennis at this point in time.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Johnny,and Roy find out what's wrong with my sister,and I

Meanwhile,Back at Baltimore City hospital Dr. Brackett receives mine,and my sister's x-ray results,and the news isn't good. He walks out of his office,and down the hallway towards the I.C.U room.

Johnny,and Roy have woken up from their naps. My sister,and I have also woken up from our naps as . Brackett walks into our I.C.U room,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"How are the girls doing?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"They just woke up from a nap."

"I need to check on their conditions before I do anything else."

"Ok,Doc,go for it."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Johnny,and Roy. He comes over to my incubator,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Gabby it's Dr. Brackett how are you feeling?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm not feeling so good my tummy hurts."

"Is it ok if I have a look at it,and I won't hurt you I promise."

"Yea,Doc,go for it,but be careful."

"I will be careful."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett carefully looks at my tummy,and it hurts. A few minutes later he is done,and he talks to me for a little bit.

"Gabby can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Doc,whats up?"

"When was the last time you had a bowel movement?"

"It was two,or three days ago,why Doc?"

"I was just wondering."

"Is something the matter Doc?"

"No,its just something that I need to know is all."

"When I poop Doc,it's hard,and I can't poop it doesn't want to come out."

"So,you haven't pooped in three days."

"No,I haven't."

"Mind if I have a look?"

"Sure,Doc,go for it."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he listens to my bowels with a stethoscope. A few minutes later he is done. He looks at my tummy again and it hurts. A few minutes later he is finished. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"when you can't poop how does it make your tummy feel?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"It makes my tummy hurt even more."

"Well I have to go check on your sister now and talk to your daddy,so just lay down,and rest you're going to be ok."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. He goes over,and he talks to my sister Cathy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"Hi Cathy this is Dr. Brackett how are you feeling?"

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,and I'm not feeling so good my tummy hurts."

"Is it ok if I have a look?"

"Yes,Doc,but be careful."

"I will be careful."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett looks at Cathy's tummy,and it hurts her to. A few minutes later he is done looking at her tummy. He talks to her for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question Cathy?"

"Sure what's up Doc?"

"When was the last time you had a bowel movement?"

"It was a few days ago like three days ago."

"Ok,so you can't poop either huh?"

"Nope,and I've tried,but nothing wants to come out."

"Can I have a look it won't hurt."

"Ok,sure Doc,but be careful."

"I will be."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett uses his stethoscope to listen to Cathy's bowels to. He looks at her tummy again,and it hurts her to. A few minutes later he is done,and he talks to her for a few minutes. "Cathy how does it make your tummy feel when you can't poop?"

"It makes my tummy hurt even more,and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Ok,well just lay down,and rest you're going to be ok,and I have to talk to your daddy now."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I examined the girls further,and I got their x-ray results back."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"and what did you find out Doc?"

"They are having problems pooping for one thing they are both constipated."

"Ok,so what can you do about it?"

"I'm going to have to give them medicine for it,and it will make them poop a lot,so Cathy will be wearing diapers."

"Ok,so what about the appendicitis?"

"It's not appendicitis they've got a bowel blockage which is preventing them from pooping when they have to go to the bathroom."

"That's not good Doc."

"No,but it's treatable with medicine which they will have to take twenty four seven."

"When can they start treatment Doc?"

"I'm going to be giving them their first dose of medicine here in about five minutes."

"Ok,so what do we need to do?"

"Put fresh diapers on both girls to start with."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Johnny walks over to me,and he pulls my pants down. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. Roy walks over to Cathy,and he pulls her pants down.

He puts a fresh diaper on her to,and he pulls her pants back up. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Ok both girls have a diaper on."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok."

"Now what?"

"I'm going to give the girls the medicine,and it has an anti diareha medicine in it to."

"That's good,so it won't cause diareha."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and he comes over to me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me," How are you feeling Gabby?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I feel like that I have to poop badly,but nothings coming out."

"How's your stomach feeling?"

"Its hurting pretty badly because I have to poop so badly."

"Im going to give you some medicine,and it will make you feel better."

"Is it going to make me poop?"

"Yes,it will make you poop."

"That's what I need Doc,and I need to poop badly."

"Yes,I know that you do,so here you go."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he gives me the medicine. I take the medicine,and I start feeling a really bad need to poop,and it starts coming out. I feel it coming out,and I start pooping in my diaper. I poop,and I poop more into my diaper. I can't hold it in anymore,so I let it go,and I let it out. It starts coming out even more,and I feel it starting to come out into my diaper. I poop,and I poop,and I poop even more into my diaper. I talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett," it worked I had to poop,and it came out."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"how does your tummy feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore now that I'm able to poop."

"That's good,and now I have to go check on your sister,and see how she's doing."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. He walks over to my sister,and he talks to her for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"Hi Cathy how are you feeling?"

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I just tried pooping,and I can't it's not coming out,and I have to poop badly."

"How does your tummy feel?"

"It's hurting pretty badly because I have to poop so badly,but I can't because nothing is coming out."

"I'm going to give you some medicine that will make you feel better."

"Will it make me have to poop because I sure do have to go,and badly to."

"Yes,it will make you poop,so here you go."

"Ok,Doc,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett and Cathy finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett gives her the medicine. My sister feels a strong urge to poop,and it starts coming out. She starts feeling it coming out,and she starts pooping in her diaper. She has to poop so bad,and she can't hold it in anymore. It starts coming out more,and more. She feels it starting to come out,and it starts coming out into her diaper more,and more. She poops more,and more into her diaper. Dr. Brackett talks to her for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy," How are you doing there,and are you feeling better?"

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett," The medicine that you gave me it's working I had to poop,and it came out."

"How does your tummy feel?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt as much now that I've pooped."

"That's good,and your sister is doing better to."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is,and it is ok if I check your tummy again?"

"Yes,Doc,go for it."

"Ok,and don't worry I'll be careful."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish up their conversation,and he checks on her bowels first. She starts having a bowel movement,and she feels like she has to poop,and it starts coming out.

She starts feeling it coming out,and it starts coming out into her diaper. She starts pooping in her diaper again. She poops,and she poops in her diaper again. She starts having another bowel movement,and she feels like she has to poop even more. She can't hold it in anymore,and she has to let it go. It starts coming out,and she can feel it coming out into her diaper.

She feels the need to poop,and she poops in her diaper. She poops,and she poops even more into her diaper. She can't hold it in any longer,and she starts feeling like that she has to poop. It starts coming out,and she can feel it starting to come out into her diaper. She poops,and she poops in her diaper. A few minutes later she is done pooping into her diaper,and her diaper is full. Dr. Brackett is done checking her belly,and he talks to her for a minute.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"I have to go check on your sister now."

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett comes back over to me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I have to check your tummy,and is it ok if I have a look?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"yes,you sure can Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish our conversation,and he checks my bowels with a stethoscope. I start having a bowel movement,and I start feeling like I have to poop. It starts coming out,and I start feeling it coming out into my diaper. I can't hold it in anymore,and it starts coming out. It starts coming out more,and more. I feel like that I have to poop,and I start pooping in my diaper. I poop,and I poop,and I poop some more into my diaper.

I start having a second bowel movement,and I feel like I have to poop. It's starting to come out more,and more. It starts coming out,and I can feel it coming out into my diaper as it starts coming out more,and more. I can't hold it in anymore,so I let it go. I poop some more into my diaper.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Dr. Brackett has another talk with Johnny,and Roy

A few minutes later I am done popping in my diaper,and my diaper is full. Dr. Brackett is done checking my tummy,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I am done examining you,and your sister is feeling better to. I have to go talk to your daddy now."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he goes over to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"both girls are doing better the swelling has gone down in their bellies,and they are able to poop like they are supposed to. The medicine that I gave them worked,and they said that their tummies don't hurt as much now since they've gotten some relief."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"that's good to hear Doc,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and I'll be taking more X-rays tomorrow to make sure that there wasn't any permanent damage."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome,and I know of two girls who will be getting hungry here soon,so I'll go get them some dinner,and would you two like something to eat to?"

"Yes,Doc,we'd like something to eat to."

"I'll be back with dinner here shortly."

"Ok,Doc."

"I'll give you some time to get the girls cleaned up."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett leaves the I.C.U room,and he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He gets four trays,and puts them on a cart. He puts the dinner for the four of us on our trays. He makes sure to give my sister,and I the dinner times off of the kids menu.

Johnny walks over to me,and he pulls down my takes my used diaper off,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

He throws my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the I.C.U room.

Roy walks over to Cathy,and he pulls her pants down. He takes off her used diaper,and he gets her all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on her,and he pulls her pants back up. He throws her used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into the I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he walks down the hallway towards our I.C.U room,and he comes into our I.C.U room. He serves all four of us our dinner,and he sits down to join us for dinner. Johnny talks to Cathy,and I for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"how are you two girls feeling,and are you feeling any better?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"We are feeling better,and yes,we are daddy."

"How are your tummies feeling do they hurt anymore?"

"No,they don't hurt like they did it was painful daddy."

"I know that it was painful for you two,but I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"We are to daddy."

"Go ahead and eat your dinner girls I'm sure that you are probably hungry by now."

"We are hungry daddy."

"Go ahead,and eat then."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,Cathy,and I finish up our conversation,and Dr. Brackett talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,and I,"take it slow girls I don't want you to get sick again,but I do know that you have to eat."

We respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,we will Doc,and we are taking it slow."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to us,and we slowly eat our dinner. A few minutes later we are done eating our dinner,and Dr. Brackett puts our empty trays on the cart. He leaves the I.C.U room with the cart,and he takes our trays to the kitchen,so they can be washed. He exits the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway. He comes back into our I.C.U room,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I have my rounds to do,but I'll be back in a little while to check on the girls,and see how they are doing."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett leaves our I.C.U room,and he goes out into the hallway. He goes to do his evening rounds at the hospital. He goes to check on some other patients at the hospital. He goes to work for a little while.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Dr. Brackett does another examination on Cathy,and I

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finished with his evening rounds at the hospital,and he takes the elevator up to the second floor of the hospital,and he gets off of the elevator. He comes into the I.C.U room,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I want to give both girls a final check up to see how they are doing."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and that's fine with us we want the girls to be healthy before they get to go back home."

"They seem to be healthy,but I still have to make sure anyway to be on the safe side."

"Ok,thanks for everything that you've did Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett finishes up his conversation with Johnny,and Roy. He walks over to my bed,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"How are you doing Gabby are you feeling any better?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm doing much better Doc thank you."

"You're welcome,and you get some rest I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok,I will Doc,and thank you."

"You're welcome I have to go check on your sister."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett finishes up his conversation with me,and he walks over to my sisters bed. He talks to my sister for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,"How are you doing Cathy,and are you feeling any better?"

Cathy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm doing fine,and yes I'm feeling better how's my sister doing?"

"She's doing just fine."

"That's good to know Doc,thank you."

"You're welcome,and I need you to get some rest,and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok,Doc,I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Cathy."

"Goodnight Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Cathy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy change our diapers,and they get us ready for bed. Cathy,and I fall asleep for the night. Johnny,and Roy also fall asleep for the night. Dr. Brackett goes into his office,and he falls asleep for the night. None of us wake up until the next morning.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Being released from the hospital

The next morning Johnny,Roy,Dr. Brackett,Cathy,and I we all wake up,and get up out of bed. Johnny,and Roy help Cathy,and I get dressed. Dr. Brackett leaves his office,and he comes into the I.C.U room. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Good morning girls how are you feeling this morning?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"We are doing good Doc."

"Before I let you eat breakfast I have to do X-rays on you two to make sure that there was no permanent damage done."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett finishes his conversation with us,and he does some final X-rays on us. After he is finshed with the X-rays he talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,and I,"If your X-rays turn out fine then you girls get to go home today everything else seems to be ok."

Cathy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett serves us our breakfast,and he serves Johnny,and Roy their breakfast. He talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"After breakfast I'll be back to check on the girls."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett finshes up his conversation with Johnny,and Roy. He leaves the I.C.U room,and he goes into his office to eat his breakfast. He gets my sisters,and my releasal papers ready.

Johnny,Roy,Cathy,and I we eat our breakfast. Dr. Brackett eats his breakfast as well. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett gets our X-ray results back,and everything is normal. He finshes eating his breakfast,and he walks out of his office.

He walks down the hallway towards the I.C.U room. Johnny,Roy,Cathy,and I just got done eating our breakfast. Johnny packs up my bag,and Roy packs up Cathy's bag. Dr. Brackett comes into the I.C.U room. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"The girls X-rays came back normal they are healthy enough to go home today."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc."'

"You're welcome,and all they need is a week of bed rest,and they will be fine."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"Call me immediately if they have any problems,and bring them in immediately for treatment."

"Ok,Doc."

"Take good care of the girls they deserve it."

"We will Doc,and yes,we know that they do."

Dr. Brackett finishes up his conversation with Johnny,and Roy. He hands them our releasal papers. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Your X-rays are normal,so I'm sending you home today."

Cathy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You two take care of yourselves now,and be good listen to what Johnny,and Roy tell you."

"Ok,we will Doc."

"So long girls."

"So long Doc."

Dr. Brackett finshes up his conversation with us,and he leaves our I.C.U room. Johnny,and Roy walk us out of the I.C.U room,and we walk down the hallway towards the elevator. We get on the elevator,and it takes us down to the main floor of the hospital. We get off of the elevator,and we walk out of the entrance of the hospital.

We walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up the car doors,and we get into the car. Royopens up the trunk,and he puts our bags in the back,and he closes the trunk up. Roy opens up the front passenger side door,and he gets into Johnny's car. He closes the car door behind him,and Johnny closes our car doors.

He opens up the front car door,and he gets into the car. He close the car door behind him,and he turns on the engine of his car. We all put our seatbelts on,and he drives us out of the hospital parking lot. He drives us back home to the fire station.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Arriving back at home

A few minutes later we arrive back at home,and Johnny drives his car into the driveway,and he parks it in the driveway. He turns off the engine of his car,and we unbuckle our seatbelts. We open up the car doors,and get our of Johnny's car. We close the doors behind us,and Roy opens up the trunk. He gets our bags out of the trunk,and he closes it behind him.

We all four start walking into the house,and Captain Kenndy talks to Dennis,and Jack for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Dennis,and Jack,"The girls are home Johnny just pulled into the driveway with his car."

Dennis,and Jack respond back to Mike,"That's great news the girls are finally home."

"Yes,it is let's give them a big welcome home when they walk through the door."

"Ok."

Mike finshes talking to Dennis,and Jack. Johnny opens up the door,and we walk into the house. Captain Mike Kenndy,Dennis,and Jack give us hugs,and welcome us home. Dennis,Jack,and Mike exclaim to Cathy,and I,"Welcome home girls we missed you."

Cathy,and I respond back to them,"Thank you,and we missed you to."

"You're welcome,and come on over here,and give us some hugs."

"Ok."

We finish talking to them,and we walk over to Dennis,Jack,and Captain Mike we give them all three some hugs. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Girls I want you to go into your bedroom,and rest before lunchtime."

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy we will."

"I'll make sure that you girls are comfortable in bed."

"Ok,thanks daddy."

"You're welcome."

We finish talking to Johnny,and he walks us into our bedroom. We walk over to our beds,and we lay down. Johnny covers us up with our blankets,and he unpacks our bags. He puts our clean clothes away. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Are you girls comfortable in bed?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Yes daddy we are."

"You two get some rest,and I'll see you in a little while ok."

"Ok,daddy."

We finish up our conversation with Johnny,and we fall asleep in our beds we take a nap. Johnny quietly leaves our bedroom,and he walks back out into the living room. He sits down on the couch. Roy talks to him for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Where are the girls at?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"They are in their bedroom they are sleeping,and resting."

"Oh,Ok I was just curious how long do they have to rest for?"

"Dr. Brackett says they are to have a week of bed rest."

"Oh,Ok."

"Yea,they need to recover from being in the hospital."

"Yea,thats true they do."

"Yes,we are to keep a careful eye on them until then."

"Ok,I think I can do that."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation,and they walk into our bedroom. They check on us,and we are asleep. They quietly leave our bedroom,and walk back out into the hallway. They go back out into the living room,and they sit back down on the couch.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Captain Mike Kennedy talks to Johnny,and Roy

Captain Mike Kenndy wants to have a talk with Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes because it is very important. Her walks to them for a few minutes.

Captain Mike Kenndy exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Can I talk to you two for a minute it's important."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Mike,"Sure what's up Cap?"

"Let's go into my office so we can have some privacy."

"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Mike walk into the Captain's office,and he closes the door behind him. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I'm worried about Cathy,and Gabby's safety."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Mike,"Why whats wrong Cap?"

"Their father he's been here looking around he's looking for his two girls he wants to kill them when he got mad,and couldn't find them here he left."

"Cap,you know we won't let anything happen to the girls besides the police are on full alert if he tries anything he will be arrested."

"I know that,but the girls don't know that their father is on the loose,and hunting them down. I just want the girls to be safe."

"They are safe Cap,we have been watching over them every single minute."

"That's good,but I wouldn't say anything to them about their father being on the loose we don't want to frighten them."

"Ok,Cap we won't say anything to them."

"Ok."

Captain Mike Kenndy finshes talking to Johnny,and Roy. He opens up the door to his office,and they leave his office they walk back out into the living room,and sit back down on the couch.

A couple hours later my sister,and I wake up from our naps,and we get up out of bed. We walk out into the living room,and we sit down on the couch. We eat our lunch,and after lunch Roy does the dishes. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

We spend a week recovering from being in the hospital,and after our week of bed rest we are healthy enough to be outside playing in the front yard. We are able to go outside,and play in the yard. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Being abused by Andy

Meanwhile,that afternoon Johnny talks to Cathy,and I for a few minutes after everybody gets done eating lunch. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Girls it's such a nice day outside why don't you two go outside,and play enjoy the nice afternoon,but stay in the front yard where you can be seen,and call out if you need help with anything."

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy we will stay out in the front yard."

"Be safe girls,and have fun."

"Ok,we will daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny finshes talking to Cathy,and I. We get up from the table,and we walk out into the living room. We walk over towards the front door,and we walk outside. We close the front door behind us. We walk out onto the porch,and we walk down into the front yard. I talk to my sister for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Cathy,"What do you want to do sister?"

Cathy responds back to me,"Our basketball hoop is over by the driveway we could play some basketball."

"What do you say sis to a little game of one on one."

"Sounds good to me let's do it."

"Yes,lets do it."

"Ok,sis let's go."

"Ok."

Cathy,and I finish up our conversation,and we walk over to our basketball hoop sitting at the end of the driveway up by the garage. We start playing a game of basketball. A few minutes later someone is walking across the front yard. I talk to my sister for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Cathy,"Who is that sister that looks like our dad Andy."

Cathy responds back to me,"That's our dad Andy alright let's go into the house I'm thirsty."

"I'm thirsty to sis let's go."

"Ok."

My sister,and I put our basketball away,and we walk towards the front porch of the house,and we start walking through the front yard. Andy talks to us for a few minutes.

Andy exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Where do you two girls think you're going?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Andy,"We are going into our house because we are thirsty."

"No,you're not you're coming with me."

"No we aren't ow let go of us you're hurting us."

"I don't care if I hurt you or not."

"But,we didn't do anything to you."

"I don't care about that either."

"Let go of us you're hurting our arms."

"I don't care."

Cathy,and I try to run away from Andy,but he won't let us go he throws us down into the yard,and we hit the ground hard. We can feel our spines starting to crack and break. Cathy,and I start crying.

Cathy,and I exclaim to Andy,"Ow,ouch see now what you did to us."

Andy responds back to us,"I don't care what I just did you stupid little girls."

"We aren't stupid."

"Yes,you are."

Cathy,and I try to get up off of the ground,but we can't. Andy stops is from getting up off of the ground. He starts beating on us with a stick. He beats us with a stick,and starts running off in the opposite direction. He throws the stick down on the ground. I talk to my sister for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Cathy,"Are you ok sis?"

Cathy responds back to me,"No,Im not ok I'm in a lot of pain,and it's hard for me to move. I can't hardly breathe. What about you?"

"I feel the same way that you do I can barely even move,and it's hard for me to breathe."

"What should we do?"

"There's only one thing that we can do."

"Call for help."

"Exactly."

Cathy,and I finish up our conversation,and we both start screaming,and crying out for help. We scream,and cry out as loud as we possibly can.

Cathy,and I exclaim to Johnny,"Daddy daddy please help daddy please help."

Johnny is in the house,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes,"Did you just hear that somebody's crying for help."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Who is it?"

"I'm afraid its the girls. Listen."

Cathy,and I scream,and cry out for help once more.

"Daddy daddy please help us."

Johnny talks to Roy for a few more minutes.

"It is the girls we'd better go,and see what's wrong."

"Yea,we'd better go check to see if they are ok it sounds like that they are in trouble."

"Yes,it sure does we'd better attend to them at once."

"Yes,that we should."

Johnny,and Roy get up from the couch. They walk out into he front porch. They walk through the yard right to where we are laying at. Johnny,and Roy look at both my sister,and I. They talk to us for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Cathy,and I,"What's wrong girls? We heard you screaming,and crying what's going on?"

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"We were playing outside,and our father Andy was was pulling us by our arms,and he was hurting us. He threw us down onto the ground,and now we can't move it's also hard for us to breathe. We are in a lot of pain to."

"It's ok girls we are here now,and we will help you."

"Ok."

Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes,and he tells Roy what he needs to do.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Roy I need you to go get some extra help,and let Captain Mike know what's going on."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"What about the girls?"

"I'll stay here with them until you get back."

"Ok."

"Hurry Roy make it fast."

"Ok."

Roy,and Johnny finish up their conversation. Roy walks back into the house,and he talks to Dennis,Jack,and Captain Mike.

Roy exclaims to Dennis,Jack,and Mike,"We need some help Cathy,and Gabby are in trouble. We need some extra hands."

Dennis,Jack,and Mike,respond back to Roy,"We will help,and what do you want me to do?"

"Captain I need you to contact the police,and notify headquarters we've got a still alarm here we will be unavaible for at least an hour maybe more."

"Ok,I can do that."

"Ok."

Dennis,and Jack walk out into the garage,and they get into the Sqaud truck. Roy gets into the truck as well. Captain Mike notifies the police,and he notifies headquarters as well.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Being rescued by Johnny,Roy,Jack,and Dennis

Meanwhile,Captain Mike Kennedy calls the police,and they show up at Fire Station 49. Andy is found,and he is arrested. He is taken into police custody,and he is taken back to jail where he belongs.

Johnny,Roy,Dennis,and Jack are taking care of Cathy,and I. We both start throwing up blood. Johnny,and Roy talk to Cathy,and I for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Cathy,and I,"Take it easy girls it's alright you'll be ok."

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok."

"Just relax,and lay still tell us where it hurts."

"Ok,our backs hurt,and our ribs. It's hard for us to breathe,and we can't hardly move."

"It's alright just lay still,and you will be fine."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,Cathy,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny talks to Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dennis,"Dennis I need a backboard,and cervical collar from the squad,in fact make that two of the!. Plus I need the oxygen to."

Dennis responds back to Johnny,"Ok,Ive got it."

"Ok."

Dennis,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dennis walks over to the truck,and he gets out two backboards,two cervical collars,and the oxygen. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"We need to call Baltimore City hospital,and stat."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"I'm already on it."

"Good."

Roy,and Johnny finish up their conversation. Johnny checks my vital signs,and Roy checks my sisters vital signs. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"How's my sister doing daddy?"

Johnny responds back to me,"Don't worry she is in good hands Roy is taking care of her."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. Cathy talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Cathy exclaims to Roy,"How's my sister doing?"

Roy responds back to Cathy,"She's in good hands Johnny is taking care of her."

"Ok."

Cathy,and Roy finish up their conversation,and Roy contacts the Baltimore City hospital on the bio phone. Dr. Brackett answers the phone.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"This is Rescue Sqaud 49 calling come in Baltimore City hospital come in."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Rescue Sqaud 49,"This is Baltimore City hospital go ahead Rescue Sqaud 49."

"We have a five year old,and a seven year old trauma patient both female."

"What are their vital signs 49?"

"Patient #1 vital signs are blood pressure 90/40,pulse is weak at 45,respirations are slow,and shallow at 20. Patient #2 vital signs are blood pressure 95/45,pulse is weak at 50,respirations are slow,and shallow at 25. Both patients are complaing of abdominal pain,back pain,and they both have already been throwing up blood."

"Follow my directions exactly rescue squad 49,start them on oxygen 25 liters per minute,start both patients on IV's D5W with lactated ringers,and TKO,place both patients on a backboard,and put a cervical collar on each patient. Place each patient in an anti shock suit. Transport immediately."'

"10-4,Baltimore City hospital."

Johnny,Roy,Jack,and Dennis get my sister,and I started on oxygen 25 liters per minute,they start two IV's on us D5W with lactated ringers,and TKO,they place us both in an anti shock suit,and place us each on a backboard.

They put a cervical collar on each of us. They try to get our condition to stabilize before being transported to the hospital. Johnny gets me into the squad truck,and Roy gets my sister Cathy into the truck. They get into the truck with us.

Dennis gets up front,and he turns the engine of the truck on. He has the lights,and sirens going on the truck. He drives out of the fire station,and drives us to the hospital.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Arriving at the hospital

Meanwhile,back at Baltimore City Hospital Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what is going on.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix I need you to set up trauma room #2 for me please Rescue Squad 49 just called in they are on their way in with two trauma patients."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Kel I can do that for you is there anything else that you are going to need?" "I'll need a portable x-ray machine stat,and a pair of extra hands see if Dr. Joe Early,or Dr. Mike Morton is avaible. We need to start preparing for their arrival stat."

"Ok,you've got it Kel."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie goes to get trauma room two set up for Dr. Brackett. Dr. Joe Early is avaible to help out. He talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Dr. Joe Early exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What do we have Kel Dixie said that you need some extra help."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. Early,"We've got two trauma patients incoming Squad 49 just called it in."

"How soon will they be here?"

"About five minutes."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Joe finish up their conversation,and they prepare for my sister's,and my arrival at the hospital. A few minutes later we arrive at the hospital,and Dennis drives the truck into the parking lot of the hospital.

He parks right next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck.

Johnny gets me out of the truck,and Roy gets my sister out of the truck. The two paramedics take us into the hospital to be examined by the doctor.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Being examined by Dr. Brackett,and Dr. Joe Early

A few minutes later we are in the lobby of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees that we have arrived. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Take the two girls into trauma room #2."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."'

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and the two paramedics take us into the trauma room to be examined by the doctors. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Do you need us anymore Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Yes,we need some help with keeping an eye on the two girls vital signs during the examination."

"We can do that Doc."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett examines me,and Dr. Joe Early examines my sister Cathy. Johnny keeps an eye on my vital signs for Dr. Brackett,and Roy keeps an eye on Cathy's vital signs for Dr. Early. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,and Dr. Joe Early are finshed with examining my sister,and I.

Dr. Brackett puts us in the I.C.U in incubators to help support our breathing. He puts both of us on respirators,and he keeps us on the oxygen also to help support our breathing. Dr. Brackett lists us in critical condition. He goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How are the girls doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Not good they are in the I.C.U in critical condition. Right now they've got maybe a fifty fifty chance at surviving if they do survive they will have brain damage from lack of oxygen. Right now they are both listed as code-I seeing as how they were unconscious when they arrived here."

"When we first got to them Doc,they were fully conscious."

"I know they were I will update you as soon as a get their test results back."

"How long will they have to stay here in the hospital Doc?"

"Depending if they can make it through the next few days in I.C.U they will have to be here for at least a week."

"Ok,Doc,we can stay,and help you to keep an eye on the girls." "Ok,thanks that would be very much appriciated."

"You're welcome Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. DR. Brackett goes to do his rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dennis for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dennis,"We are going to be staying here at the hospital with the girls. Doctor Brackett said that they are in bad shape. If they can survive through the next few days they will be here for at least a week."

Dennis responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok,I'll tell Captain Mike when I get back to the fire station,and we can cover for you until the girls are released. Jack,and I can handle the job." "Ok,thanks Dennis,and that's very much appriciated."

"You're welcome."

Dennis,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dennis gets some supplies that are needed,and he walks out of the lobby of the hospital. He goes outside to the truck,and he puts the supplies away. He opens up the door,and he gets into the truck.

He turns on the engine of the truck,and he closes the door behind him. He puts his seatbelt on,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to the fire station.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Dennis has a very serious talk with Captain Mike,and Jack

Meanwhile,A few minutes later Dennis arrives back at the fire station. He drives the truck into the fire station,and he parks it next to Engine 49. Dennis turns off the engine of the truck,and he opens up the door.

He gets out of the truck,and he closes the door behind him. He walks out into the living room,and he sits down on the couch. He talks to Mike,and Jack for a few minutes.

Dennis exclaims to Mike,and Jack"I came back to the fire station by myself because Johnny,and Roy are at the hospital with Cathy,and her sister Gabby."

Jack,and Mike respond back to Dennis,"Ok,and how are the girls doing?"

"Not very well right now they maybe have a fifty fifty chance of survival. They are currently in the I.C.U in critical condition. The doctor said that if they make it through the next few days they will be in the hospital for a week."

"Are Johnny,and Roy going to be staying at the hospital with the two girls while they are there?"

"Yes,and I told them that Jack,and I can handle things while they are gone."

"Ok,that way we don't have to bring in any new men then."

"Nope,Jack,and I can handle it for a week."

"Ok."

Dennis,Jack,and Mike finish up their conversation. The rest of the afternoon passes by peacefully at the fire station. Not much goes on during the afternoon they have a steady shift for the afternoon,and they don't get very many calls for help.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Having to undergo emergency surgery

Meanwhile,back at Baltimore City hospital Dr. Brackett recieves our test results back,and the news is not good. He preps both my sister,and I for immediate emergency surgery. He has Dr. Joe Early help him with the surgery. Dr. Brackett operates on me,and Dr. Joe Early operates on my sister Cathy.

Both doctors first put a chest tube in to keep us both breathing while we undergo surgery. First the two doctors operate on our heads,and take care of the internal bleeding in our heads.

They then take care of the subdue hematomas. Once that is taken care of they operate on our abdomens next removing our ruptured spleens. After that they operate on our chests,and take care of any internal bleeding. Once the bleeding has been stopped then they close us up,and put us back in the incubators in the I.C.U.

Dr. Brackett keeps us on the respirators,and oxygen to help support our breathing,and to give our lungs a chance to reexpand properly. He goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes,and he updates them on our condition.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"We were just wondering Doc,how are the girls doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"I just got brief test results back they had a subdue hematoma,plus internal bleeding in their brains. They also had a ruptured spleen,and internal bleeding in their chests. They just came out of surgery."

"How long will they be in the I.C.U for Doc?"

"I can't take them out of the I.C.U until their lungs reexpand,and they are breathing on their own. They are still on respirators,and oxygen for the next fourty eight hours."

"Ok,thanks for the update Doc."

"You're welcome I'm staying overnight tonight to monitor the girls conditions."

"We will help you out Doc,and we will help you to keep an eye on the girls."

"Thanks I gave the girls a sedative so they can sleep."

"You're welcome Doc,and have the girls woken up yet?"

"No,they are in a coma at this point."

"Doc,why did this have to happen to them?"

"I don't know they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Are they going to die Doc?"

"Not if I can help it they won't I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to help the girls survive,alive,and breathing."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome well I have duty on the main floor of the hospital."

"We will keep an eye on the girls for you Doc."

"I'll be busy for about an hour."

"Ok,we can keep an eye on the girls while you are gone."

"Ok,thanks."

"You're welcome Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his duties on the main floor of the hospital.

Johnny,and Roy come into our I.C.U room,and they monitor our conditions for Dr. Brackett. They close their eyes,and they pray as hard as they possibly can. They then keep an eye on us for a while. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Captain Mike talks to Jack,and Dennis

Meanwhile,back at Fire Station 49 Captain Mike Kennedy has a talk with his men for a few minutes. He talks to Dennis,and Jack for a few minutes.

Captain Mike exclaims to Jack,and Dennis,"I know that you two are worried about Cathy,and her sister Gabby. I'm worried about the girls to. I have decided that instead of working this week we all take a weeks vacation until the girls are released from the hospital. That way it will free up time for us to go visit them if we choose to."

Jack,and Dennis respond back to Captain Mike,"Yes,that we are Cap,and do you mean that us take a week of vacation?"

"Yes,I mean for all of us to take a week of vacation."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome,and go enjoy your vacation."

"We will Cap,and enjoy your vacation to thanks Cap."

"You're welcome,and I will thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mike finishes talking to Dennis,and Jack. They all three take a weeks vacation from work,and they enjoy their vacation. Fire station 49's second shift works for the week at the fire station. Jack,Dennis,and Mike take turns visiting Johnny,Roy,Cathy,and me at the hospital during their week of vacation.

Cathy,and I start to improve,and our vital signs start improving. Our conditions start to become more stable. A few hours later we start breathing on our own,and our lungs have reexpanded.

Dr. Brackett decides to take us off of the respirator and oxygen,but he leaves us in the incubators for another twenty four hours yet.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Spending some time in the hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Baltimore City hospital Cathy,and I pull through mercifully with the help of Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy. Dr. Brackett keeps us in the incubator for another twenty four hours. He goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I have an update on the girls conditions."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,and what's the update Doc?"

"They have pulled through mercifully their conditions have stabilized. I'm keeping them in the incubator for another twenty four hours yet. They've started to breath on their own,and their lungs have reexpanded."

"That's great news Doc."

"Yes,it is. I was surprised that they've made it this far the worst part is now over."

"We are to Doc,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Johnny,and Roy. They all three come back into our I.C.U room. Cathy,and I open up our eyes,and we look around to see where we are at. We talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

Cathy,and I exclaim to Johnny"Daddy where are we at this isn't our house."

Johnny responds back to us,"No,you're not at home you're in the hospital."

"What are we doing in the hospital daddy?"

"You got severly injured by your dad Andy."

"Oh,ok daddy our ribs hurt."

"Yea,I know I'll see if the doctor can give you some pain medicine."

"Ok,daddy."

We finish talking to Johnny,and he talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc,I just talked to the girls,and they are still in some pain can you give them some pain medicine?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Yes I can give them some pain medicine,but it will put them back to sleep for a while."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny finish up their conversation,and Dr. Brackett comes into our I.C.U room. He gives Cathy,and I a dosage of pain medicine,and we lay down in our beds to rest. We fall asleep for a couple of hours. We rest,and take a nap for a few hours.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Being released from the hospital

A week later Cathy,and I are well enough to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett serves us our breakfast,and he goes into his office. He gets our releasal papers ready while we eat our breakfast. Johnny,and Roy eat their breakfast with us. After breakfast they pack our bags,and get us ready to go home with them. Johnny,and Roy get my sister,and I dressed. A few minutes later we are ready to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett leaves his office,and he comes back into our hospital room. He talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Cathy,and I,"Girls you are well enough to be released from the hospital you are going home today."

Cathy,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome be good,and take care of yourselves now."

"We will Doc."

"So long girls."

"Bye Doc."

Dr. Brackett finshes talking to us,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Take very good care of the girls,and call me immediately if there are any problems. The girls are to have a few more days of bed rest at home,and they will be fine."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc,and we will."

"You're welcome,and I know that you will."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett finshes talking to Johnny,and Roy. We walk out of the hospital room,and walk over to the elevators. Dr. Brackett hands Johnny,and Roy our releasal papers. We get on the elevator,and it takes us down to the main floor of the hospital.

We land on the main floor of the hospital,and we walk through the lobby of the hospital. We go outside,and Johnny unlocks his car doors. We open up the doors,and we get into the car. We close the doors behind us.

Roy puts our bags in the trunk,and he close the trunk. He opens up the front passenger side of the car,and he closes the car door behind him. Johnny opens up his car door,and he gets into the car. He closes the car door behind him.

We all put our seatbelts on,and Johnny turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives us back to Fire station 49. He drives us back home where we belong. Dennis,Jack,and Mike are done with their weeks vacation. They are back at the fire station. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Arriving back at home

A few minutes later we arrive back at home,and Johnny drives his car into the driveway. He parks his car into the driveway,and he turns off the engine of his car. We unbuckle our seatbelts,and we open up the car doors.

We get out of the car,and we close the car doors behind us. Roy,and Johnny open up their car doors,and they get out of Johnny's car. They close their car doors behind them,and Roy opens up the trunk. He gets our bags out of the trunk,and he closes up the trunk.

We all four walk into the house,and we are greeted by Mike,Dennis,and Jack. They give us a big welcome home. They give my sister,and I some hugs to.

Mike,Dennis,and Jack exclaim to Cathy,and I,"Welcome home girls welcome home."

Cathy,and I respond back to them,"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and welcome home to you two as well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We all finish talking to Mike,Dennis,and Jack. They give us some hugs. Cathy,and I walk into our bedroom,and we take our bags with us. We unpack our bags,and put our clean clothes away. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaim to Cathy,and I,"I want you girls to rest before lunch."

Cathy,and I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy we will."

"Ok."

We finish talking to Johnny,and we lay down in our beds. We take a nap for a few hours before lunch. We lay down,and rest for a few hours.

After our naps we eat our lunch,and then after lunch the dishes are done. My sister,and I rest for a few days like the doctor wants us to. We fully recover from being in the hospital. The rest of the afternoon passes by peacefully at the fire station.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Andy is in jail for the rest of his life: Epilogue Part #1

A few days later Cathy,and I have fully recovered from being in the hospital. We are well enough to enjoy a normal life at home with Johnny,Roy,Mike,Dennis,and Jack.

Our father Andy faces several charges. He faces two charges of child abuse,and since my sister,and I almost died he faces two counts of attempted murder.

He is transferred to an out of state security lock up,and jail where he can't escape from,and he is in jail for a long time for what he has done to Gabby,and Cathy.

They don't have to ever worry about being afraid of their father again because they will never,ever see him again. Andy isn't eligible for parole,and he isn't able to be bailed out of jail either. He gets the life sentence for what he has done to the two girls.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Gabby,and Cathy have a happy life at Fire Station 49: Epilogue Part #2

Gabby,and Cathy have a very healthy,and happy life with Johnny,Roy,Jack,Dennis,and Captain Mike at Fire Station 49. Dennis,and Roy both receive special awards for saving the girls lives.

With the help of Johnny,and Roy the girls are both trained up as junior firefighters,and paramedics. The two sisters get to stay together,and they are very happy about that.

Gabby loves having her older sister back in her life,and Cathy enjoys having her younger sister back in her life. They grow up together,and encourage each other along the way.

The two sisters never get separated from each other ever again,and they learn a lot from each other. Johnny,Roy,Jack,Dennis,and Mike teach the two girls a lot about being firefighters,and paramedics. The girls learn what courage is all about.

The end


End file.
